


Vainotut

by toivomusluu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ghosts, Grimmauld Place, M/M, References to Illness, Suomi | Finnish, Wizarding Traditions
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toivomusluu/pseuds/toivomusluu
Summary: Syyskuu, 1998; toinen velhosota on päättynyt aiempana keväänä ja nyt taikamaailma yrittää hitaasti tulla sinuiksi tapahtuneen kanssa. Remus on muuttanut takaisin Kalmanhanaukiolle Harryn pyynnöstä, mutta kamppailee edelleen tehdäkseen selkoa omasta menneisyydestään. Samaan aikaan Tylypahkan taistelusta selvinnyt Severus on velho-oikeuden edessä vastaamassa sodanaikaisista tekemisistään. Kuluvan syksyn aikana kummankin täytyy niin erikseen kuin yhdessä todeta, mitä asioita he päättävät kantaa menneisyydestä mukanaan ja mitä valitsevat jättää taakseen. Valinta ei kuitenkaan välttämättä ole enää pelkästään heistä itsestään kiinni.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Неприкаянные](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550588) by [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry)



> (Tarinan puitteissa Tonks ei koskaan ehtinyt olla raskaana tai naimisissa Remuksen kanssa. Kaikenlaiset muut selitykset tapahtuneesta käynevät ajan kanssa ilmi tekstistä.)

 

Remuksen ollessa lapsi hänen äitinsä oli lukenut hänelle iltasaduiksi lähinnä jästien kertomuksia. Siinäkin vaiheessa kun hän myöhemmin oppi, että monet hänen tupatovereistaan olivat vaipuneet uneen ihan toisenlaisia tarinoita kuunnellen, ei hän varsinaisesti koskaan kyseenalaistanut miksei niin ollut ollut hänen kohdallaan; kai hän jo silloin käsitti että sillä oli jotakin tekemistä hänen jästiäitinsä tarpeen kanssa esitellä hänelle edes pieni pala omaa maailmaansa, johon ei kerran ollut vielä kuulunut olennaisena osana taikuuden olemassaolo.  
  
Se, mitä Remus sen sijaan myöhemmin muisti kummastelleensa, oli se, miten ne pelottavimmatkin tarinat kalpenivat taikamaailman todellisuuden rinnalla. Lapsena hän oli ollut erityisen mieltynyt kauhutarinoihin, jotka jästien tapauksessa vilisivät kostamaan saapuvia haamuja ja henkiä, aarteitaan mustasukkaisesti vartioivia olentoja, öisin arkuista esiin ryömiviä vampyyreja – ja ihmissusia. Silloin kun hän oli kyseisiä tarinoita äitinsä äänellä kuunnellut, he olivat asuneet vielä maalla ja täten taikamaailma kaikkine ulottuvuuksineen oli hänelle varsin vieras; Tylypahkan alkaessa hän oli kuitenkin jo ajat sitten ymmärtänyt että kaikki ne olennot ja asiat jotka jästien tapauksessa nostattivat niskakarvat pystyyn, olivat velhoille yhtä arkipäiväisiä kuin se jokapäiväinen kupponen teetä. Edesmenneiden kanssa saatettiin rupatella säästä – näiden esiintyessä joko kummituksina tai maalauksissa - ja räyhähengetkin olivat tuholaisiin verrattavissa oleva ärsyke. Aarrearkun suojaksi asetetut kiroukset ja taiat menettivät merkityksensä kun niitä harjoiteltiin kirkkaassa päivänvalossa oppitunnista toiseen.  
  
Remukselta meni vuosia ymmärtää, etteivät puhdasveristen perheiden lapset olleet niinkään immuuneita kauhutarinoille, kuin nämä olivat tottuneita elämään jatkuvasti niiden äärellä. Milloin kinastelevat sisarukset loitsivat toisensa steppaamaan kunnes jalkoja särki, milloin joku ihastunut livautti huomionsa kohteelle lemmenjuomaa - lievimmilläänkin monet harmittomat kepposet sisälsivät kontrollin menetyksen elementin. Kummittelevien talojen ja vainottujen hautojen sijaan taikamaailmassa kasvaneet oppivat pelkäämään itsessään piilevää tuhon siementä, joka puhjetessaan voisi johtaa siihen, että tajunnan palatessa itseä odottaisivat vain veriset kädet ja peruuttamaton tuho. Valojen sammuessa pienet noidat ja velhot käpertyivät sänkyihinsä siinä pelossa, että jossakin oli olemassa jokin loitsu, liemi tai hammas, joka voisi aiheuttaa sen, että he tahtomattaan satuttaisivat äitiä tai isää, tai jopa viereisen huoneen kehdossa nukkuvaa pientä siskoa. Ajatus siitä, että jokin – tai joku – ulkopuolinen voima saattaisi ottaa omasta kehosta vallan, pujottaa nuoran mielen ympärille ja taluttaa sitä ympäriinsä kuten halusi – siitä oli velhomaailman painajaiset tehty.  
  
Remus ajatteli kaikkea sitä usein – ainakin kerran kuussa, jollei muuten.  
  
Hän ajatteli sitä myös nyt, katsoessaan kuinka velhoneuvoston istuntoa johtava ylinoita nousi tuomarin ominaisuudessa ylös ja selvitti kurkkuaan. "Syytetty on hyvä ja nousee seisomaan”, tämä virkkoi, ääni kammiossa ontosti kaikuen.  
  
Osoittaen suurempaa eleganssia kuin olisi voinut odottaa raskaita käsirautoja kantavalta miehiltä, Severus Kalkaros nousi jaloilleen huoneen keskelle asetetussa tuolissa. Paikaltaan korkeammalla sijaitsevasta katsomosta Remus näki tämän luovan tuomariin katseen, jonka ei parhaalla tahdollakaan voinut sanoa kielivän toiveikkaasta optimismista; lähinnä Kalkaros näytti halukkaalta saattamaan meneillään oleva farssi päätökseen mahdollisimman nopeasti ja kivuttomasti, tuomiosta viis.  
  
Silmäkulmastaan Remus huomasi vieressään istuvan Harryn liikahtavan hermostuneesti. Hänen kääntyessä katsomaan tämän olemus oli jännittynyt, kasvot pingottuneet mutta muuten jälleen ilmeettömät. Remus seurasi tämän esimerkkiä ja kääntyi takaisin salin puoleen.  
  
”Tämänhetkisten todisteiden valossa tämä oikeus katsoo, ettei sillä ole vielä riittäviä takeita myöntää syytetylle täydellistä vapautusta kaikista syytteistä. On oletettavaa että meneillään olevan laajemman tutkimuksen myötä nousee esiin seikkoja, jotka kykenevät tukemaan jo esitettyjä todisteita ja vahvistamaan täten osaltaan käsitystä asianomaisen syyttömyydestä – mutta ennen kuin niin käy, herra Kalkaroksen tulee jäädä tutkintavankeuteen. Oikeus on kuitenkin valmis harkitsemaan kotiarestin mahdollisuutta, sillä edellytyksellä, että syytetty kykenee asumaan vakituisesti jonkun toisen osapuolen valvonnan alaisena. Nyt kysymmekin Teiltä –” tuomari nojautui istuimellaan eteenpäin, puhutellen selkeästi yksinomaan Kalkarosta – ”onko Teillä lähipiirissänne tai muuten tiedossanne joku, joka on valmis lain edessä ottamaan Teistä vastuun kyseisessä mittakaavassa?”  
  
Remus näki kuinka Kalkaroksen kasvot, joille piirtyi syviä uurteita kammio valaistuksen vuoksi, olivat muuttuneet kalpeiksi. Kun tämä kuitenkin puhui, sanat tulivat ulos lyhyinä ja terävinä. ”Ei”, Kalkaros sanoi. ”Ei ole ketään.”  
  
Tuomari nyökkäsi; ei niinkään yllättyneesti, kuin alistuneesti. ”Siinä tapauksessa teidät toimitetaan ennalta määrittelemättömäksi ajaksi Azkabaniin, jossa tulette viipymään kunnes –”  
  
”Minä otan vastuun!”  
  
Remuksen katse oli äänen kajahtaessa kivettynyt, ja niinpä hän todisti kuinka Kalkaroksen pää käännähti kaikkien muiden salissaolevien lailla kohti puhujaa. Hitaasti, tyrmistyneen hiljaisuuden siivittämänä, Remus itsekin kohdisti katseensa Harryyn, joka oli puhuessaan noussut seisomaan ja huojui nyt epävarmana kantapäillään, selkeästi äkillisestä huomiosta kiusaantuneena. Tämän kasvot olivat hieman punertuneet, mutta niiltä paistoi kiistaton päättäväisyys. ”Minä, äh – olen valmis ottamaan sen laillisen vastuun”, tämä toisti. ”Jos se siis käy?”  
  
Tuomari tuntui vihdoin toipuvan hämmästyksestään ja nytkähti liikkeeseen. Selaillen papereitaan tämä sanoi, ”Meille ei näytä olevan todistajalausunnon yhteydessä mitään merkintää vakituisesta osoitteesta, herra Potter. Kuten varmaan ymmärrätte, kotiarestin täyttymisen tärkein ehto on se, että vastuunottajalla on tarjota vaadittavat majoituskapasiteetit –”  
  
”Minulla on talo”, Harry keskeytti kärkkäästi. Remus tajusi puristavansa sylissään käsiään niin tiukasti nyrkkiin, ettei veri enää kiertänyt kunnolla sormissa. ”Kummisetäni testamenttasi sen minulle. Sitä paitsi Kalkaros on itsekin käynyt siellä, joten hän voi todistaa että se on – eh – olemassa?”  
  
Tuomari kääntyi Kalkaroksen puoleen, aikeenaan hakea jonkinlaista varmistusta mainitun talon todellisuudesta – mutta nähdessään tämän järkyttyneet kasvot, muutti selkeästi kysymyksen luonnetta lennosta. ”Entä herra Kalkaros, oletteko _Te_ valmis pysymään herra Potterin antamassa osoitteessa kunnes tämä oikeus toisin määrää?”  
  
Katsellessaan tämän kasvoja Remus oli hetken ajan vakuuttunut siitä, että Kalkaros aikoisi kieltäytyä; että tämä menisi mieluummin Azkabaniin kuin astuisi enää koskaan jalallakaan Kalmanhanaukio kahteentoista. Mutta sitten jokin tämän ilmeessä muuttui, huulet vetäytyivät ohueksi viivaksi ja hartiat vajosivat näkyvästi. ”Olen”, tämä pihahti, äänellä joka tuskin tavoitti aition.  
  
Tuomari nyökkäsi ja alkoi listata kotiarestin yksityiskohtia. Siinä vaiheessa Remus ei enää juurikaan kuunnellut, vaan tuijotti eteensä mitään näkemättömin silmin. Hän havahtui vasta siihen kun Harry pukkasi häntä kyynärpäällä kylkeen, näyttäen lähes yhtä häkeltyneeltä kuin hänestä tuntui. ”Anteeksi, olisi pitänyt kysyä sinulta ensin. Mutta kenen tahansa lähettäminen syyttömänä Azkabaniin, ankeuttajia tai ei, se ei – tai siis – Dumbledore olisi varmasti halunnut…” Harry huokasi ja tuntui lakkaavan yrittämästä niin kovasti. ”Ei sillä että meillä edes kolmistaan tulisi mitenkään ahdasta.”  
  
Remus ajatteli äkisti heitä kahta vaeltamassa ympäri taloa, toisinaan kohtaamatta kertaakaan yhden päivän aikana, kaikkia tyhjillään olevia huoneita ja autioita käytäviä. ”M-hm”, hän sanoi, kykenemättä juuri muuhun.  
  
Alhaalla salin keskellä kaksi vartijaa avasi parhaillaan Kalkaroksen käsirautoja. Remus katsoi kuinka tämä venytteli vapautuneita käsiään, sujauttaen ne sitten lopulta kaapunsa taskuihin kun ei yrityksistä huolimatta saanut niiden tärinää hallintaan.

  
  
*

  
  
Remus oli itse ollut niiden ensimmäistä joukossa, jotka oltiin Tylypahkan taistelun jälkimainingeissa evakuoitu hoitoon Pyhään Mungoon; Kalkaros oli oikeusasiakirjojen mukaan sen sijaan tuotu vasta vuorokautta myöhemmin. Uutiset tämän todellisesta lojaliteetista olivat levinneet hitaasti, eikä kenellekään ollut tuntunut olleen turhan kiire käydä Voldemortin hetkellisenä tukikohtana tiedetyssä autiotalossa kyselemässä Albus Dumbledoren murhaajan voinnin perään. Vasta lähempänä iltapäivää Harryn oli ilmeisesti onnistunut lähettää Rääkyvään röttelöön muutama vapaaehtoinen ja Remuksen saaman käsityksen mukaan nämä olivat lähteneet suorittamaan tehtävää sillä oletuksella, että toisivat mukanaan ruumiin takaisin. Yllätys oli ollut kaikille läsnäolijoille suuri, kun näitä oli kalmon sijaan odottanut omassa jäähtyneessä veressään kylpevä ja hädin tuskin tajuissaan oleva, mutta silti varsin elävä potilas.  
  
Oikeudessa Kalkaros oli kertonut alkaneensa kantaa mukanaan besoaaria aina siitä lähtien, kun oli käynyt ilmi mahdollisuus että Voldemort tulisi loppuvaiheessa olemaan erottamaton tunnetusti myrkyllisestä lemmikkikäärmeestään Naginista. Tämän oli vastamyrkyn nauttimisen lisäksi onnistunut myös pysäyttää taioin suurin osa kaulanseudun verenvuodosta. Remus muisti edelleen sen istunnossa vallinneen vaikuttuneen hiljaisuuden, joka kyseistä lausuntoa oli seurannut; oli yleisesti tiedettyä että vastaavan loukkaantumisen synnyttämässä shokkitilassa minkään sortin loitsiminen oli lähes mahdotonta, vastaavista parannusloitsuista puhumattakaan.  
  
Kalkaros oli viettänyt lopputoukokuun vartioiduissa huoneessa Mungossa ja siirtynyt sitten Taikalainvartioston tiloihin odottamaan heinäkuun alussa alkaneita oikeudenkäyntejä, viipyen siellä myös niiden aikana. Vierailijoita ei oltu virallisesti sallittu, mutta Remus tiesi että Harryn suhteen kyseisestä käytännöstä oltiin joustettu ainakin kerran, luultavasti taikaministeriltä anotulla luvalla; Kingsley oli varsin tietoinen Kalkaroksen syyttömyydestä, mutta koki käsiensä olevan lain edessä sidotut.  
  
Remuksen mielessä oli säilynyt edelleen se hetki, jolloin hän itse oli saanut kuulla uutiset siitä, että Kalkaros olikin kaiken aikaa toiminut heidän puolensa nimissä. Hänen oma hoitoonpäätymisensä johtui lähinnä lukuisten tainnutusloitsujen ristituleen joutumisesta ja kolmannen sairaalapäivänsä aamuna hän oli jo kyllin toipunut, että oli kyennyt nousemaan sängystään ja menemään hissillä alempaan kerrokseen. Näin jälkeenpäin hän ei ollut varma, mitä hän oikein oli siellä kuvitellut tekevänsä; hänelle oltiin kerrottu Tonksista ja muutamista muista vain muutamaa tuntia aiemmin, eikä mikään ollut sittemmin tuntunut enää kovin todelliselta. Hän oli linkannut pitkin käytävää juuri siinä vaiheessa kun Kalkaroksen huoneen edessä vartiossa seissyt aurori oli mennyt hakemaan kahvia ja niinpä – huomattuaan oven lasi-ikkunasta kuka huoneessa olevassa sängyssä makasi – hän oli saanut rauhassa katsella sisään.  
  
Kalkaros oli ollut unessa; ikkunasta lankeavassa kuulaassa valossa tämän kasvot olivat kalpeat ja oudon nuoret. Tämän kaulaa ja peiton päällä lepääviä käsiä peittävät siteet olivat värjäytyneet jo paikoin rusehtaviksi, kudosnesteen puskiessa ilmoille haavoista kuin puhkeavat silmut.  
  
Remus oli seissyt käytävässä kunnes hänet oli viimein kahvikupin kera takaisin tulleen aurorin toimesta häädetty pois. Hän oli palannut omaan vuoteeseensa ja maannut sitten tuijottamassa kattoa mitään näkemättömin silmin, kunnes Harry oli illansuussa vihdoin tullut käymään. Kuullessaan vasta silloin, että todellisuudessa Kalkaros oli noudattanut vain Albuksen pyyntöä surmatessaan tämän, Remus oli äkisti tuntenut lamauttavaa helpotusta; tunteja hän oli turhaan syyttänyt itseään pelkuriksi, kun ei ollut kyennyt astumaan sisään ja lopettamaan sen miehen elämää, jonka oli kuvitellun vieneen heiltä kaiken, ja jollakin selittämättömällä tavalla häneltä vielä enemmän.

  
  
*

  
  
Kaksi päivää oikeuden päätöstä myöhemmin Kalkaros saatettiin kahden aurorin toimesta Kalmanhanaukiolle. Harryn mennessä avaamaan ovea Remus istui ruokasalissa ja kuunteli viereisestä eteishallista kantautuvia ääniä, puheensorinaa ja sen yläpuolelle kohoavaa loitsinnan ääntä, kun toinen saattajista epäilemättä asetti Kalkarokseen itseensä ja sitten kuistiin loitsut, joiden oli tarkoitus valvoa kotiarestin ehtojen noudattamista; ne hälyttäisivät heti eteenpäin mikäli tämä yrittäisi poistua rakennuksesta. Samoin myös arkipäiväisiä perustaikoja suuremmat loitsut olivat kiellettyjen listalla ja lähettäisivät automaattisesti viestiä eteenpäin.  
  
Viimein ovi kävi auroreiden poistumisen merkiksi ja askeleet alkoivat kulkea pitkin hallia. Remus oli jo tullut tutuksi Harryn askelten kaiun kanssa, joten hän saattoi poimia niiden taustalta Kalkaroksen oman, paljon epäilevämmän käynnin. Mikäli tämän epäröinti johtui pelosta, se oli turhaan; hänen oli viimein eilen onnistunut purkaa Alastorin asettama kielensidontakirous ja sen myötä laskea Albuksen hallia vainonnut syyttävä hahmo lepoon.  
  
Harry ilmestyi näkyviin oviaukkoon, viittilöiden portaiden suuntaan. ”Minä nukun ensimmäisessä kerroksessa ja Remus toisessa, mutta kolmannessa on tilaa – tosin en kyllä menisi sinne isoimpaan makuuhuoneeseen, koska viimeksi kun tarkistin niin Oljo ei ollut vielä siivonnut sitä Hiinokan jäljiltä, joten…”  
  
Harryn ääni haipui hiljalleen Kalkaroksen ilmeettömän katseen alla. Remuksesta tuntui että he muistivat kaikki yhtäaikaisesti, että Hiinokan nimi oli viimeksi esiintynyt keskustelussa vuosia sitten, samana iltana jolloin Sirius oli kadonnut sellistään Tylypahkan tornissa.  
  
Lopulta Harryn vain huokaisi ja kohautti olkiaan. ”No joo, se siitä esittelykierroksesta. Ole kuin kotonasi – tai älä ole, miten vain.”  
Kalkaros tyytyi vain nyökkäämään tuskin näkyvästi ja suuntasi sitten portaisiin, huomattavan pieneksi käynyttä matka-arkkuaan mukanaan leijuttaen.

  
  
  
Samana iltana Harry jälleenesitteli Kalkaroksen ja Oljon toisilleen, näiden eittämättä nähtyä toisensa vuotena jolloin talo oli vielä toiminut Killan päämajana. Kotitonttu vietti valtaosan ajastaan edelleen Tylypahkassa, mutta saapui kutsusta takaisin paikalle, ja esittelyiden hetkellä Remukselle oli jo selvää että Kalkaroksen pyyntöihin vastattaisiin huomattavasti nopeammin kuin hänen. Häntä Oljo sieti, mutta Kalkarokselle se kumarsi niin syvään kuin vanhuuden kangistamalla selällään kykeni; sen mutisemista sanoista Remus sai sen käsityksen, että myös ’emäntä Cissy’ oli usein puhunut tästä hyvää.  
  
Kalkaros vaikutti olevan pienen olennon kunnioittavista sanoista varsin häkeltynyt, ja hänen ja Harryn ihmettelevien silmien alla nytkäytti sille myös omaa päätään vastaukseksi. Remuksen mieleen tuli pohtia, olivatko viimeiset kuukaudet pitäneet sisällään niin suurta tähän kohdistunutta vihamielisyyttä, että tässä vaiheessa Kalkaros oli mielissään mistä tahansa osakseen saamastaan imartelusta.  
  
Kalkaros majoittui kolmannen kerroksen makuuhuoneeseen, joka sattumalta sijaitsi juuri Remuksen oman yläpuolella. Hän ei osannut selittää miksi kyseinen seikka onnistui herättämään hänessä niin suurta levottomuutta, että sen tiedostaminen tunkeutui jopa valveillaoloa syvemmälle. Heidän ensimmäisenä yönään talossa kolmisin hän näki jälleen unen, jonka kuvitteli jo jättäneen menneen kesän lailla taakseen.  
  
Uni liittyi vahvasti yhteen niistä tarinoista, jonka Remus oli kuullut äidiltään lapsena. Siinä kotiin palaamassa oleva mies näki talonsa katolla viisi mustaa lintua ja kertoi niistä sisälle päästyään vaimolleen; tämän mentyä ulos katsomaan ei niitä kuitenkaan enää näkynyt. Päivää myöhemmin mies lyyhistyi kuolleena talon kuistille, aivan kuten varisten näkeminen oli tietänyt.  
  
Kesäkuun aikaisin saapuneissa helteissä Remus oli heittelehtinyt hikisissä lakanoissa ja nähnyt yö toisensa jälkeen unta, jossa hän oli jälleen läsnä Killan kokouksessa, ja yksi toisensa jälkeen sen jäsenet olivat saapuneet paikalle, kertoen kaikki tarinaa talon katonharjalla päivystäneistä variksista. Hän oli unessa toistamiseen mennyt ulos tarkistamaan, mutta hänen ei ollut onnistunut kertaakaan nähdä jälkeä linnuista.  
  
Nyt kesä oli ohitse, ja seisoessaan Kalmanhanaukion kuistilla Remus oli jo aikaa sitten oppinut olemaan turhaan nostamatta toiveikasta katsettaan taivaisiin.

  
  
*

  
  
Kahta päivää myöhemmin Harry sai postissa hyväksyvän kirjeen Auroriopistoon.  
  
”En minä nyt oikeasti ajatellut että pääsisin, etenkin kun ne varsinaiset pääsykokeet olivat ja menivät jo keväällä”, tämä selosti häkeltyneesti, saavuttuaan yhteiseen oleskelutilaan kirjettä kantaen. ”Hermione oli se joka sanoi että minun pitäisi pistää sinne hakemus, ihan vain kokeillakseni…”  
  
Pöydän ääressä Kalkaros tyrskähti kuivasti teekuppiinsa. ”Luultavasti ne tulivat lautakunnassa siihen tulokseen, että vuosisadan pelätyimmän pimeyden velhon päihittäminen korvaa ala-arvoiset liemitaidot…” tämä mutisi tuskin kuuluvasti.  
  
Peittääkseen oman vinon hymynsä joka äkisti pyrki esiin, Remus rykäisi ja sanoi, ”Luulin että lukukausi siellä olisi jo alkanut?”  
  
Harry pudisti päätään. ”Vasta ensi viikolla. Siihen on mitä – kolme päivää? Ehditäänkö me vielä kaupoille? Tässä on joku luettelo mukaan tarvittavista tavaroista ja kirjoista, eikä minulla ole varmaan puoliakaan…”  
  
Tämän olemuksen vallannut ilo himmeni kuitenkin hieman, kun Kalkaros nykäisi äkisti tuoliaan taaksepäin ja nousi pystyyn. ”Minun lienee tästä sitten parasta mennäkin”, tämä virkkoi soinnittomasti.  
  
”Niin minne?”  
  
”Pakkaamaan”, Kalkaros toisti liioitellun selkeästi, luoden Harryyn kalsean katseen. ”Korjaa jos olen väärässä, mutta eikö aurorikoulutuksen alkuun sisälly puolen vuoden erikoisjakso rannikolla? Ellei siinä samassa kirjeessä sanota, että koko koululaitos on kaiken muun jouston lisäksi valmis muuttamaan sinun kanssasi saman katon alle, niin oletan että sinä olet lähdössä sinne ja tämä meidän järjestelymme on tullut päätökseensä jo ennen alkamistaan.”  
  
Harry näytti ensin yllättyneeltä, sitten lähinnä nololta, ja Remus kykeni aavistamaan ettei kyseinen pikkuseikka ollut pälkähtänyt tämän päähän oikeudessa. Hetken päästä tämän kasvot valtasi kuitenkin se tutun jääräpäinen päättäväisyys.  
  
”Ei välttämättä. Minulla on se yläkerrassa, odottakaas… Äh – _Tulejo päätös_!” Yläkerrasta kuului aukitömähtävän oven ääni ja hetken kuluttua virallisenoloinen pergamenttirulla viiletti Harryn ojennettuun käteen. Tämä kääri sen auki, selaili hetken ja alkoi sitten lukea. _”’Kalmanhanaukio kahdessatoista vakituisesti asuvat henkilöt ovat velvollisia takaamaan, että syytetty noudattaa oikeuden määräämiä ehtoja ja pitäytyy kaikkina aikoina talon sisällä. Ehtojen rikkomista voidaan –’”_ Harry kohotti katseensa voitonriemuinen pilke silmissään. ”Tässä ei lue mitään siitä, että minä olisin yksin velvollinen.”  
  
Kalkaroksen kulmat painuivat epäuskoiselle rypylle. Kun Harry ei kuitenkaan esittänyt lisäselvitystä vaan oli nyt siirtynyt tuijottamaan Remusta, Kalkaros samaten käänsi lopulta kysyvän katseensa hänen puoleensa.  
  
Remus sovitteli kasvoilleen pingotetun hymyn. ”Minä muutin tänne virallisesti kuukausi sitten”, hän selitti.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Nyt kun he olivat kaksin, Remuksella ei enää ollut varaa teeskennellä, että käsillä oleva tilanne oli jotakin mikä tapahtui ilman että häneltä vaadittiin osallisuutta siihen. Harryn lähtöä seuranneena viikkona hän teki tietoisen päätöksen alkaa puhutella Severusta tämän etunimellä; nimiin sisältyi tiettyä voimaa, niin hyvässä kuin pahassa, ja mikäli he tosiaan tulisivat viettämään seuraavat kuukaudet saman katon alla, vähin mitä hän saattoi tehdä oli päästää irti turhista muodollisuuksista. Hän saattoi vain toivoa että hänen osoittamansa esimerkki rohkaisi aikanaan myös Severusta tekemään samoin.  
  
Hän oli kuvitellut että Severukselle olisi tuottanut vaikeuksia sopeutua muuttuneeseen arkeen, tämän elettyä niin pitkään tietynlaista elämää, mutta niin ei kuitenkaan käynyt. Sen sijaan Severus solahti osaksi hänen verkkaista rytmiään kuin varkain, niin että Remukselle vasta paljon myöhemmin tuli mieleen kyseenalaistaa kuinka helposti kaikki oli todella käynyt. Jälkeenpäin oli havaittavissa enää pieniä merkkejä eletystä elämästä; tapa, jolla Severus aina korjasi näkymättömiltä oppilailta turvaan mahdolliset henkilökohtaiset muistiinpanonsa, tai kuinka tämä joskus ruokapöydässä aloitti ojentamaan suolaa sivulle sen sijaan että olisi tarjonnut sitä pöydän yli, lihasmuistin toimiessa edelleen Tylypahkan opettajanpöydän mukaisesti. Remus ei voinut olla ajattelematta että siitä onnistuneena vakoojana olossa olikin kyse – mukautumisesta, aina siihen pisteeseen asti, että oman elämän ääriviivat hämärtyivät ja sekoittuivat toisiin. Lukuun ottamatta yhtä lyhyttä kuukautta Remus oli nähnyt sotaa vain yhdeltä puolelta ja siltikin hänestä tuntui että hänen oli onnistunut peruuttamattomalla tavalla hävittää jotakin itsestään. Ehkä Severus huijasi heitä molempia turhaan, yrittämättä sopeutua liikkeisiin, jotka eivät varsinaisesti enää kuuluneet kenellekään.  
  
Kun Remus ei ollut kiireinen näkemään varistenvärittämiä uniaan, hän väistämättä mietti, miksi kaikista mahdollisista ihmisistä he Severuksen kanssa olivat edelleen täällä. Tieto Peterin kuolemasta oli ollut jotakin minkä hän oli aluksi ohittanut tyytyväisyydellä silatulla välinpitämättömyydellä, hänelle kun tämä oli ollut poissa jo kauan sitten. Vasta viikkojen päästä hän oli käsittänyt olevansa Kelmeistä ainoana hengissä ja painuessaan vihdoin hänen tajuntaansa tieto oli ollut lamauttava; ainokaisuuden sisältämä vastuu ja merkitys oli yksinkertaisesti liikaa. Hän oli vaeltanut pitkin kesäöitä ja kysellyt kyselemästä päästyään - miksi minä? Mitä tarkoitusta hänen jatkunut olemassaolonsa palveli? Jamesilla ja Lilyllä oli ollut perhe, Siriuksella vihdoin mahdollisuus sellaiseen. Sen sijaan Remus oli tuhlannut vuotensa vaalien eristyneisyyttä, joka nyt kantoi yksinäisyyden odotettua hedelmää. Nyt hän oli jäänyt yksin osaksi maailmaa, jossa kukaan ei enää muistanut kuten hän, eikä ollut kokenut samoja asioita, niin hyvässä kuin pahassa.  
  
Niin hän oli ajatellut, aina siihen kertaan asti, kunnes oli ottanut osaa Severuksen ensimmäiseen oikeudenkäyntiin.  
  
Kesän mittaan, hänen istuessaan mykkänä tarkkailijana aitiossa kuulustelusta toiseen, häntä vaivannut kysymys oli muuttanut muotoaan. Nyt, niinä hetkinä kun hänen ja Severuksen katseet kohtasivat halki Kalmanhanaukion kapeankorkeiden huoneiden, Remus kysyi itseltään - miksi juuri me? Miksi tämä mahdollisuus?  
  
Väistämättäkin tilanteen sula absurdius oli omiaan heijastumaan hänen käytökseensä. Remus teki parhaansa pitääkseen kiinni kohteliaan korrektiuden ilmapiiristä, mutta huomasi toistuvasti lipsahtelevansa itse asettamastaan rajasta. Kalmanhanaukiolla aika tuntui seisovan, milloin se ei liikkunut äkillisissä sykähdyksissä, ja toisinaan hänen oli hankala pysyä perässä siinä, mikä vuorokaudenaika, saati kuukausi, sen seinien ulkopuolella olikaan menossa.  
  
Kaksi viikkoa sen jälkeen kun Severus oli muuttanut taloon, Remus oli alhaalla keittiössä lukemassa lehteä. Vaikka oli varhainen aamu, hän oli ollut hereillä jo tunteja, hyläten lopulta ajatukset unien jatkamisesta ja nousten vuoteesta. Hän oli avannut lehden summanmutikassa keskeltä ja selaillut sitä näkemästään mitään rekisteröimättä, kun portaista kantautuvat askeleet viestittivät jonkun olevan tulemassa niitä alas. Remus vilkaisi portaikkoon, näki niitä laskeutuvan pitkän hahmon ja tämän mustat hiukset, ja jähmettyi.  
  
Severus seisahtui oviaukkoon tuijottamaan häntä. ”Mitä nyt?”  
  
Remus ei äkisti ollut enää varma, saiko hän kunnolla henkeä. Hetkeksi hänen oli onnistunut unohtaa, ettei nyt enää ollutkaan hänen ensimmäinen syksynsä täällä, ja hän oli kuvitellut että se oli Sirius, ei Severus, joka oli saapumassa portaita alas. Hän oli jopa ollut vähällä kommentoida jotakin lehdessä ollutta uutista – Sirius, katsos tätä, et kyllä ikinä arvaa kuka on nimitetty... – mutta nyt sanat muuttuivat tuhkaksi hänen suussaan. Huoneen öljylamput piirsivät esiin Severuksen kasvot ja paljastivat ryhdin joka oli liian hallittu kuuluakseen Siriukselle, jonka hän muisti viimeisinä kuukausina lonkutelleen pitkin halleja kuin tuskastuneen piskin.  
  
Remus räpäytti silmiään ja haamut kaikkosivat. Hänen kurkustaan karkasi matala naurahdus. ”Ei mitään”, hän totesi. ”Tämä hiton talo vain.”  
  
Severus kohotti ensin kulmiaan, mutta mutisi lopulta jotakin joka saattoi yhtä hyvin olla ”niin olen kuullut” tai ”olet luultavasti hullu”. Joko kyseessä oli ensimmäinen vaihtoehto tai sitten tämä koki jo täysin arkipäiväiseksi lounastaa mielipuolten kanssa, sillä otettuaan hellalla olevasta kattilasta keittoa, tämä tuli istumaan toiselle puolelle pöytää.  
  
Samalla kun itsekin söi, Remus yritti jatkaa lehden lukemista, siinä kuitenkaan onnistumatta. Hänen ajatuksensa harhailivat äskeisen jäljiltä ja hän huomasi miettivänsä että tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta sitten heidän yhteisen opetusvuotensa kun he söivät saman pöydän ääressä. Silmäkulmastaan hän seurasi kuinka Severus särppi keittoaan haluttomasti, kunnes lopulta työnsi vielä puolillaan olevan kulhon pois luotaan.  
  
Remus sommitteli kasvoilleen etäisestä kiinnostuksesta kielivän ilmeen. ”Eikö maistu?”  
  
”Kaikki maistuu tätä nykyä pilaantuneelta.” Severus nyökkäsi kohti lehteä. ”Oletko jo lukenut sen?”  
  
Remus luovutti, niin lehden kuin uteluidensa suhteen. Samalla kun Severus puolestaan syventyi lukemiseen, hän keräsi astiat ja – koska Oljo ei putkahtanut mistään taistelemaan niitä hänen käsistään – tiskasi ne. Askareeseen liittyvän rutiinin onnistui jälleen osaltaan palauttaa häntä todellisuuteen.  
  
Laitettuaan teeveden kiehumaan hän sattui kuitenkin näkemään Severuksen olan yli vilauksella yhden uutisotsikoista. ”Ne aikovat myöntää postuumisti Rymistyirille Merlinin ritarikunnan kunniamerkin”, hän kuuli toteavansa ääneen.  
  
Severus kääntyi vilkaisemaan häntä ärtyneesti. ”Minähän juuri kysyin olitko sinä –”  
  
”Merlinin ritarikunnan _ensimmäisen_ luokan”, Remus jatkoi keskeytyksestä välittämättä. Äkkiä hänen suussaan maistui eltaantuneelta; vatsanpohjassa keitto poltteli kuin ylöspääsyä hakien. Kun Severus edelleenkin vain tuijotti häntä harmistuneen ymmärtämättömyyden vallassa, hän selvensi, äänellä jota ei varsinaisesti tunnistanut omakseen, ”Tonks sai vain toisen.”  
  
Soppakattila seisoi edelleen hellalla ja Remus tunsi äkisti lapsellista halua paiskata sen kaaressa halki keittiön. Hän halusi repiä hyllyillä hautakivirivistöjen lailla seisovat mykät posliinit alat ja polkea ne niin pieniksi paloiksi, että ne katoaisivat tomuna irvistävien lattialautojen nieluun.  
  
Severuksen ääni repi hänet takaisin nykyhetkeen. ”Ne myönsivät saman sinullekin”, tämä huomautti värittömästi.  
  
Se oli totta; Remuksen oma ansiomerkki oli tällä hetkellä luultavasti edelleen sullottuna sinne vaatekaapin perukoille, jonne hän oli sen heti vaatimattomasta juhlatilaisuudesta kotiuduttuaan kätkenyt. _’Korvaamattomasta palveluksesta ja urhoollisuudesta Britannian velhomaailman puolesta’_ siinä luki. Hänen mielestä oli melko paksua väittää korvaamattomaksi jotakin sellaista, joka hänelle edelleen oli ja Tonksilla ei.  
  
Pöydän ääressä Severus oli puolittain kääntynyt häntä kohti. ”Lupin?”  
  
Remus tiedosti hyvin, että todellisuudessa hänen äkillisessä vihassaan ei ollut mitään järkeä; Tonks ei ollut koskaan välittänyt minkään sortin palkinnoista ja olisi todennäköisesti nytkin nauranut hänelle päin näköä, mikäli olisi nähnyt millaiseen itseoikeutettuun raivoon hän oli saanut itsensä asian tiimoilta lietsottua.  
  
_”Lupin”_ , Severus toisti painokkaammin.  
  
Remus antoi sormiensa hellittää siitä tuolinkarmista, jonka ympärille ne olivat kouristuksenomaisesti kiertyneet. ”Se on vain niin… helvetin epäreilua, tiedätkö?”  
  
Severuksen kulmat kohosivat, mutta liike tapahtui liian mekaanisesti että Remus olisi täysin uskonut tämän ymmärtämättömyyden olevan aitoa. Hän ei kuitenkaan jaksanut kyseenalaistaa sitä, vaan huokasi raskaasti ja meni sitten huolehtimaan teekannusta, joka oli jo hetken viheltänyt liedellä. Täyttäessään kuppeja hän tunsi Severuksen tuijotuksen niskassaan, mutta hiljaisuus huoneessa oli ja pysyi, raskaana kuin kaiken päällä lepäävä hurme.  
  
Niinä hetkinä kun Remus kykeni olemaan täysin rehellinen itselleen, hän saattoi myöntää että omaa hengissäselviämistään enemmän häntä painoi toisenlainen syyllisyys. Päivinä, jotka hän oli viettänyt sairaalassa hoidettavana, hän oli mielessään yrittänyt hahmottaa sen avautuneen tyhjän tilan uomia ja repaleisia reunoja jotka Tonks oli jättänyt jälkeensä. Hän oli muistellut kaikkia niitä kuulemiaan tarinoita pariskunnista, jotka toisen osapuolen kuoleman myötä kaipasivat toista kuin menetettyä raajaa, mutta vaikka hän kuinka oli yrittänyt, hänestä ei tuntunut siltä; oli pikemminkin kuin hän olisi kaivannut Tonksia samalla lailla kuin paatunut rikollinen rikospaikkaa, sekoituksella kiintymystä ja silkkaa kauhua. Se oli kuvottanut häntä. Jos Remus olisi ollut kyllin typerä ilmaistakseen ajatuksensa ääneen, joku olisi varmasti vakuuttanut hänelle ettei häneltä enää odotettukaan lesken tuskaan verrannollista surua, näin melkein vuosi siitä kun Tonks oli varovasti ottanut puheeksi häät ja he olivat pian sen jälkeen eronneet, enemmän tai vähemmän Remuksen aloitteesta. Silti hänen oma kyvyttömyytensä karmaisi häntä vielä tässäkin vaiheessa. Tonks oli ansainnut parempaa – jo ollessaan elossa, ja siksi Remus oli – siksi hän olikin –  
  
Ajatus käpristyi kokoon ja katkesi, ja hän havahtui siihen että Severus kurkotti hänen ohitseen ottamaan toisen tiskipöydällä olevista kupeista. Kohottaessaan katseensa Remus tuli tietoiseksi siitä, että tämä tarkkaili häntä pää kallellaan.  
  
Otettuaan ensimmäisen siemauksen teestä tämä äkisti sanoi, ”Otan osaa.” Kun Remus vain rypisti kulmiaan, Severus selvensi, ”Nymfadorasta.”  
  
Remus tunsi uuden ärtymyksen aallon läikähtävän lävitseen – sama lapsellinen raivo, mutta jälleen eri syy. ”Ei sinun tarvitse –”  
  
”Ei kenenkään meistä enää _tarvitse_ tehdä mitään”, Severus keskeytti kylmästi. Tämä irvisti teelle ja kurotti sitten kohti pöydällä olevaa sokerikkoa, annostellen runsaan lusikallisen. ”Ei se silti tarkoita etteikö joskus voisi.”

  
  
*

  
  
Seuraavien päivien aikana he vakiinnuttivat rytmin, joka hiljalleen asettui pysyväksi. Päivisin Severus keskittyi liemipisteeseen jonka oli asettanut keittiön takan ääreen ja Remus kirjahyllyjen sisällön inventoimiseen, milloin hän ei poistunut muutamiksi tunneiksi jonnekin häätämään satunnaista mörköä tai taikatuholaisia perheiden ullakoilta. Toisinaan ihmiset tunnistivat hänen nimensä ja yrittivät saada häntä jäämään päivälliselle, mutta hän kieltäytyi kutsuista järjestelmällisesti ja palasi sitten takaisin Kalmanhanaukion pysähtyneeseen hiljaisuuteen, jossa mikään ei pyrkinyt muistuttamaan häntä sen seinien ulkopuolella jäävästä maailmasta, joka jatkoi kaikesta huolimatta sinnikkäästi eteenpäin.  
  
Vähintään kerran päivässä he söivät keittiössä, koska kumpikaan ei jaksanut enää vaivautua kantamaan astioita ylös ruokasaliin tai salonkiin; silloin kun Oljo ei ollut paikalla, ateriat koostuivat siitä mitä jompikumpi heistä keksi raapia kasaan valmiista antimista. Remukselta kesti naurettavan kauan ymmärtää, että jopa Harryn lähdön jälkeen ruokakaappi jatkoi täyttymistä itsekseen ja näin ollen sen täytyi olla Oljo, ei Harry, joka toi elintarvikkeita aina mukanaan. Vaikutti siltä että Tylypahka edelleen ruokki heidät molemmat - Remus harkitsi mainitsevansa asiasta Severuksella, mutta jätti lopulta tekemättä niin, tultuaan ajatelleeksi ettei tämä välttämättä pitäisi ajatusta yhtä huvittavana kuin hän.  
  
Talon seiniän ulkopuolella alkaneen lokakuun kyltymättömät sateet huuhtelivat katuja. Siinä missä Päivän Profeetta yritti toistuvasti veitsellä ontuvia rinnastuksia veden puhistavaan vaikutukseen, Remuksesta alkoi hiljalleen tuntua siltä kuin koko Britannia olisi vähitellen mutta varmasti vajoamassa mereen. Kalmanhanaukion ammottava hiljaisuus muuttui natinan ja narskeen kuoroksi, kun syysmyrskyt tuuppivat sitä raivotessaan läpi Lontoon. Viima pyrki luikertelemaan ikkunanpielistä sisään ja sai talon keinumaan viereistensä väliin ankkuroituna kuin satamaan köytetyn laivan.  
  
Pahinta oli kuitenkin kaikkialla tunteva kosteus.  Se näkyi seinissä joista tapetit kiertyivät irti kuin liuskamaisesti luotu nahka, ja tuntui kämmenen alla pehmeäksi muuttuneissa porraskaiteissa ja kiinni turpoavissa ovissa; nahkeissa lakanoissa, jotka lukemattomista pesukerroista huolimatta löyhkäsivät kuin uitetut ruumiit. Niinä öinä kun hän ei saanut unta, Remus yritti pitää huomionsa poissa hajusta kuuntelemalla talon tasaista ääntä, sen kaikua hänen korvissaan kuin rahisevaa hengitystä; mutta sitäkin enemmän hän kuunteli yläpuoleltaan kuuluvia askeleita, jotka yö toisensa jälkeen kiersivät kehää satimeen jääneen eläimen hupenevalla vimmalla.  
  
Erään vastaavan yön jälkeen Remus odotti että Severus oli saanut raahauduttua keittiöön ja ottanut kahvia, kunnes kysyi, ”Ihan mielenkiinnosta: onko unettomuus sinulle jotakin uutta vai onko sitä jatkunut jo pidemmän aikaa?”  
  
Severus mulkaisi häntä kahvikuppinsa yli, mutta väsymys vei katseesta pahimman terän. ”Ihan kuin et muka jo tietäisi.”  
  
Remus kohautti laiskasti olkapäitään; oli totta että he olivat Tylypahkassa opettaessaan törmäilleet toistamiseen toisiinsa välillä niinäkin öinä, kun virallinen käytävien vahtivuoro oli jonkun kolmannen opettajan vastuulla. Kerran tai pari he olivat jopa passittaneet aamutakkiin verhoutuneen ja jatkuvasti haukotelleen Minervan takaisin nukkumaan ja partioineet loppuyön kaksin, jaetun unettomuuden luoman oudon solidaarisuuden palauttaessa heidän keskinäisen kuittailunsa vain harmittoman nälvimisen tasolle. Remus ei voinut olla miettimättä että heidän rinnakkaiselossaan nyt oli jotakin samaa kuin silloin, ikään kuin he alitajuisesti tietäisivät että heidän oli pidettävä yhtä mikäli he halusivat selviytyä näillä käytävillä siihen sateettomaan aamuun, joka antoi aina vain odottaa itseään.  
  
Severus kieltäytyi paahtoleivästä jota Remus yritti tarjota, keskittyi sen sijaan hämmentämään lusikkaa kahvissaan. Kun metalli oli kolmesti kolahtanut posliinia vasten, tämä sanoi äkisti, ”Välillä tuntuu, etten ole nukkunut kokonaiseen vuoteen lainkaan.”  
  
Remus kohotti yllättyneenä katseensa aamiaisestaan. Siinä vaiheessa Severus näytti jo siltä, ettei itsekään käsittänyt miksi oli mennyt avaamaan suunsa ja toivoi nyt selkeästi voivansa ottaa sanat takaisin.  
  
Hetken pohdinnan jälkeen hän päätti palkita rehellisyyden hienotunteisuudella. ”En ihmettele. Viime aikoina moni muukin on menettänyt yöunensa ja vieläpä paljon vähemmästä.” Remus rummutti sormiaan pöytään ja muisti sitten jotakin. ”Luin joskus jostakin, että niillä jotka ovat erittäin perehtyneitä okklumeukseen, on suurempi taipumus kärsiä univaikeuksista. Sillä on jotakin tekemistä sen kanssa ettei mieli osaa rauhoittua edes yön ajaksi lepoon.”  
  
Severuksen uupumuksen kasaan painaneet hartiat kiristyivät taas näkyvästi, samalla kun kahvikupin ympärille kiertyneet rystyset muuttuivat valkoisiksi. ”Kiitos tästä valaisevasta yksityiskohdasta. Olipa hyvä etten tässä alaa harjoittaessani viimeisen, hmm, _kahdenkymmenen vuoden aikana_ ole ikinä tullut huomanneeksi moista.”  
  
”Entä sisältyikö mihinkään niistä vuosista jatkuva tarve valehdella päin Voldemortin näköä?” Remus heitti takaisin.  
  
Nimi ei varsinaisesti saanut kumpaakaan heistä enää sävähtämään, mutta oli silti kuin ilmassa olisi läikähtänyt havaittava varjo. Severus tuijotti häntä kaventunein silmin, samalla kun kurotti hieromaan epämukavasti kaulaansa. ”Sinulla ei ole mitään käsitystä –”  
  
”Kenellekään ei ole mitään käsitystä, Severus”, Remus pisti kylmästi väliin. ”Lähinnä koska me molemmat tiedämme ettet sinä koskaan tule puhumaan viime vuodesta kenellekään oikeussalin ulkopuolella, ja toiseksi koska Albus piti visusti huolen, että sinun asemasi oli ainutkertainen.”  
  
”’Ainutkertainen’…” Severus tuntui maistelevan sanaa, kunnes hymyili vinosti. ”Hyvässä vai pahassa?”  
  
”No mitäs luulet?”  
  
”Minä luulen että sinä yritit pari vuotta sitten tarjoutua kaksoisagentiksi Harmaaselän laumaan, mutta Albus veti sinut takaisin ennen kuin varsinaista vahinkoa ehti tapahtua.”  
  
”Sinä tiesit siitä?” Remus takelteli yllättyneesti.  
  
Severus hymähti lakonisesti. ”Tietenkin minä tiesin. Kenen sinä oikein kuvittelit antaneen varoituksen kun Harmaaselkä alkoi käydä epäluuloiseksi?”  
  
”Sinä et uskonut että minusta olisi siihen.”  
  
Remus oli esittänyt kommenttinsa enemmänkin toteamuksena kuin kysymyksenä, mutta Severus pudisti äkisti päätään. Rumansorttinen hymy palasi tämän kasvoille. ”Päinvastoin – se oli Albus joka teki päätöksen siitä että sinun pitäisi jättää leikki kesken. Minä tiedän varsin hyvin ettei sinulle tuota mitään ongelmia veljeillä uskottavasti murhaajien ja eläinten kanssa.”  
  
Yksi askel eteen ja kaksi taaksepäin – näin se oli heidän välillään aina mennyt. Liian myöhään Remus muisti ettei Severus ollut ainut jonka kärsivällisyyden väsymys oli muuttanut ohueksi ja siinä vaiheessa ei ollut enää mitään tehtävissä; hänen ei tarvinnut edes yrittää, kun hänen mielensä jo tarjoili vuosien kokemuksella valmiin vastauksen. ”Kuten esimerkiksi nyt.”  
  
Severus otti kahvinsa mukaan ja paineli takaisin yläkertaan.

  
  
*

  
  
Keskustelua seuranneina päivinä Remus sai sen käsityksen että he kumpikin katuivat sanomisiaan, tai ainakin hän halusi ajatella niin. Mitään varsinaisia anteeksipyyntöjä ei tietenkään esitetty – eivät he olleet koskaan sellaisia harrastaneet, joten miksi aloittaa nyt – mutta tavassa jolla he antoivat toisilleen tilaa oli jotakin armahtavaa, silkan kylmän olkapään sijaan.  
  
Remus omisti aikansa käymällä läpi ensimmäisen kerroksen salongin kirjastoa, jotakin mitä häneltä oli jäänyt aikanaan kesken ensimmäisenä talvena ja johon hän ei ollut saanut sittemmin palattua. Samaan aikaan kerrosta ylempänä Severus muutti talon huonokuntoisinta kylpyhuonetta jonkinlaiseksi kasvihuoneen ja laboratorion yhdistelmäksi; illalla mennessään viereiseen huoneeseen nukkumaan Remus kurkisti ovesta ja löysi kaiken toteutettuna sellaisella kekseliäisyydellä, johon kykeni ainoastaan joku sellainen, joka oli joskus joutunut olosuhteiden pakosta turvautumaan vastaaviin resursseihin. Kylpyammeessa näytti olevan jonkinasteinen sieniviljelmä ja lattia oli täynnä moninaisia ruukkuja kukkuroillaan multaa. Lavuaarin yläpuolisen peilikaapin hyllyt pursuilivat lasisia puteleita ja mitta-astioita. Ainoan valaistuksen pieneen huoneeseen toivat ilmassa leijuvissa lasipurkeissa leimuavat siniset liekit, kuin suon yllä kajastavat virvatulet joita Remus oli joskus nähnyt matkoillaan. Vielä sängyssä levätessään hänestä tuntui että seinän takaa tunki hänen nenäänsä maan selkeä katku, joka seurasi häntä aina levottomiin uniin asti.  
  
Vasta pari päivää myöhemmin Remus tajusi miettiä, mistä Severus oikein oli saanut istutuksiin vaadittavat siemenet ja taimet. Kalmanhanaukio oli loputon aarreaitta mitä tuli esineiden luovaan uudelleenkäyttöön, mutta miksikään eläväksi se ei silti kyennyt muuttumaan, ellei piironginlaatikoissa pesiviä hämähäkkejä otettu lukuun. Nykytilanteen valossa hän ei kuitenkaan kokenut omaavansa oikeutta uteluun, joten se, että hän sattui olemaan juuri tulossa ilmoittamaan Severukselle teestä silloin kun oli, oli luonteeltaan puhdas vahinko.  
  
Hän seisoi kolmannen kerroksen tasanteella tämän oven takana, käsi jo kohotettuna koputukseen, kun huoneesta kantautuva keskustelu ajelehti hänen korviinsa. Hetken ajan Remus oli muiden vaihtoehtojen puutteessa vakuuttunut että Severus puhui Oljon kanssa – mutta kun tälle vastaava ääni kuului kiistatta naiselle, hän ei enää voinut vastustaa, vaan kumartui tirkistämään sisään isosta avaimenreiästä.  
Pieni makuuhuone oli malliltaan tismalleen samanlainen kuin Remuksen oma kerrosta alempana: huoneen keskelle oli sijoitettu valtava sänky ja sen takana seinällä oli ikkuna, jonka edessä Severuksen tumma siluetti piirtyi vasten ulkoa näkyvää koleaa valoa. Tämä oli kiistatta huoneessa yksin.  
  
”Oletan että kaikki tuli perille kuten pitikin”, Severus sanoi.  
  
Sängyn jalkopäästä muutaman askeleen päässä oli takka, ja vasta kun Narcissa Malfoyn ääni vastasi, Remus havaitsi tämän tulessa irrallisena kelluvat kasvot. ”Kyllä. Muutamat kyselivät jo valmiiksi lisää, joten sitten kun sinulle sopii, minulla on lista nimistä ylhäällä.”  
  
Severus nyökkäsi miettivästi. ”Jotakin pystyy valmistamaan jo nyt, mutta toisilla aineksilla kestää vielä itää ainakin yksi kuunkierto ja sitten siihen vielä varsinaisen keittämisprosessin viemä aika…” Tämä rykäisi ja jatkoi sitten, epävarma alaväre äänestään kuuluen, ”Ymmärrän että tämänkertainen hankintalista oli melko mittava. Seuraavilla kerroilla tuskin vaivaan –”  
  
Narcissa nytkäytti päätään tavalla, jonka Remus uskoi kielivän vähättelevästä kädenheilautuksesta. ”Severus, mehän puhuimme jo tästä – minä hoidan resurssit ja jakelun, sinä vastaat varsinaisista tuotteista. Rahaa jäi jo nyt myynnistä yli sen mitä raaka-aineisiin vaadittiin. Jatkossa varmasti vielä enemmänkin.”  
  
Severus nyökkäsi uudestaan, tällä kertaa painokkaammin ja selkeästi helpottuneena. Hetkeen kumpikaan ei puhunut ja Remus näki kuinka Severuksen käsi eksyi kaavunkauluksesta sisään, tämän raapiessa hajamielisesti ihoa solisluun tienoilta. ”Toivon että sinä ja Draco voitte hyvin”, tämä lopulta totesi.  
  
”Niin hyvin kuin olettaa saattaa.” Narcissan ääni oli väritön. ”Draco lähettää joka tapauksessa terveisiä.”  
  
Severus hymähti. ”No, jos jotakin yllättäviä ongelmia ilmenee, niin muista että olen edelleen valmis antamaan todistajalausunnon teidän puolestanne – Potter luultavasti myös.”  
  
”Tiedän, ja kiitos sinulle vielä siitä. En vain tiedä onko Ministeriö se jonka toimista meidän tulisi olla eniten huolissamme.” Narcissa tarkasteli Severusta pää kallellaan, harmittomansinisten liekkien lipoessa kalpeita poskia. ”Kauppojen yhteydessä Zabini sattui kertomaan minulle Kehrääjänkujasta. Sinä et maininnut siitä mitään aiemmin kun me puhuimme.”  
  
Severus sävähti näkyvästi, mutta sai pian taas ilmeensä hallintaan. ”Miksi olisin? Ei sillä ole mitään merkitystä bisneksen kannalta.”  
  
”Entä sinun kannaltasi?”  
  
”Vielä vähemmän.”  
  
Narcissa huokaisi, mutta ei selkeästi aikonut enää palata aiheeseen. ”No, minun lienee parasta mennä katsomaan ettei Lucius ole onnistunut taas sammumaan suihkulähteeseen kuten viime viikolla. Lähetä Oljo taas tänne kun kykenet. Ja Severus…”  
  
Severus kohotti kulmiaan kysyvästi. ”Niin?”  
  
”Ole kiltti ja pidä itsestäsi huolta.”  
  
Mitä tahansa Severus oli odottanutkin, Narcissan pyyntö ei ollut sitä. Hetken aikaa tämän ilme oli paljas, tummat silmänaluset kuin valtavat varjot verettömillä kasvoilla. Sitten tämä tuntui taas muistavan itsensä ja kaikki palasi entiselleen. ”Ei minulla ole mitään hätää.”  
  
”Minulla on poika joka herää joka yö omaan huutoonsa ja väittää silti aamiaispöydässä että kaikki on hyvin”, Narcissa totesi kuivasti. ”Minä en kaipaa enempää valehtelijoita elämääni, olivat nämä siinä sitten kuinka hyviä tahansa.”  
  
Sen jälkeen takka sammui sihahtaen, jättäen huoneen paljonpuhuvan hiljaisuuden valtaan.  
  
Remus oli juuri aikeissa suoristautua ja poistua vähin äänin paikalta, kun Severus kohotti katseensa ja tuijotti häntä silmiin avaimenreiän läpi. Äänellä, joka oli varmasti kylvänyt kauhua lukemattomiin verekseltään kiinni jääneisiin tylypahkalaisiin, tämä totesi, ”Sinun luulisi jo ajat sitten oppineen, että salakuuntelu on epäkohteliasta.”  
  
Remus ojentautui hitaasti. Pakottaen häpeän taka-alalle, hän avasi oven ja astui sisään. ”Minä vain unohdin tekeväni sitä kiistattoman mestarin seurassa.”  
  
Hänen oli ollut tarkoitus sanomisellaan viitata lähinnä heidän yhteisiin kouluaikoihinsa, jolloin hän muisti Severuksen tienneen yhtä ja toista sellaista hänen ja muiden Kelmien asioista, joka kieli lukemattomista salakuunteluista; mutta vasta puhuttuaan hän muisti kesän ensimmäisen oikeudenkäynnin, jolloin Severus oli alkanut järjestelmällisesti tehdä selkoa palveluksestaan niin Voldemortin kuin Albuksenkin alaisuudessa, aloittaen Tylyahossa ohikuulemastaan Sibyllan ennustuksesta.  
  
Selkeästi Severus ajatteli samaa, sillä tämän ilme synkkeni hetkessä. Remus kuitenkin kiirehti eteenpäin, nojaten ovenkarmiin ja huomauttaen kuivasti, ”Anteeksi nyt vain jos tämä vaikuttaa sinusta pelkältä vainoharhalta, mutta viimeksi kun samainen kotitonttu vieraili tästä taloudesta Narcissan luona, joku pääsi hengestään.”  
  
Heti sen sanottuaan hän ei voinut käsittää, miksei ollut liittänyt mukaan Siriuksen nimeä. Severus kaikesta huolimatta kuuli sen selkeästi.  
  
”Eli jälleen kerran Mustan kuolema on minun syytäni, niinkö?” tämä kysyi pilkallisesti.  
  
”Me molemmat tiedämme, ettei se ollut”, hän heitti takaisin. Severuksen kohotti kulmiaan yllättyneenä, mutta Remus jatkoi sanomalla, ”Äläkä yritä vaihtaa puheenaihetta. Mitä te oikein myytte - laittomia liemiä ja myrkkyjäkö? Kuvittelisin että ne tekevät edelleen kauppansa pimeillä markkinoilla ja Malfoylla jos kenellä on kaikesta huolimatta vielä tarpeeksi kontakteja siihen suuntaan.”  
  
Severus tuijotti häntä hetken tyrmistyneenä, kunnes häijy, kyllästyneenoloinen virne alkoi kohota tämän kasvoille. Tämä asteli huoneen ikkunanpuoleiselle sivulle, kaivoi sitten lattianrajasta laatikon ja nosti sen sängylle, joka jakoi tilaa heidän välissään.  
  
”Myrkkyjä, niinkö? Hyvä on, kas tässä –” Severus kaivoi laatikosta pienen purnukan ja heitti sen sängylle - ”suorastaan hengenvaarallista _ryppyvoidetta_ , ja tässä taas yhtä tappavaa _kasvorasvaa_ , tässä samaa tavaraa käsille ja tässä jaloille, ja tässä taas…”  
  
Litania jatkui ja erikokoisia puteleita sateli päiväpeitolle, kunnes se peittyi lasisen kinoksen alle.  Lopulta niiden virta kuitenkin ehtyi ja Severus risti kätensä, selkeästi hänen vastaustaan odottaen.  
  
”Sinä ja Narcissa myytte… kosmetiikkaa?” Remus ähkäisi epäuskoisesti.  
  
Severus löi käsiään muutaman kerran laiskasti yhteen; ääni kalahteli kolkkona huoneessa kunnes imeytyi tapetteihin. ”Bravo, Lupin. Mikään yksityiskohta ei selkeästikään karkaa tuolta ihmissuden uskottomalta havainnointikyvyltä.”  
  
Remus jätti kommentin omaan arvoonsa ja kurotti ottamaan yhden sängyllä lojuvista purkeista. Hän kiersi sen auki ja haistoi sen haaleanvihreää sisältöä, vetäen sitten kasvojaan vaistonvaraisesti takaisinpäin kun häntä vasten löi kitkerä tuoksu joka tuntui olevan selkeässä ristiriidassa höttöisen tuotteen kanssa. ”Anna kun arvaan”, hän veikkasi, ”koe-erä?”  
  
Severus vaikutti menneen hämilleen siitä, että lupaavasti alkanut kiista oli niin äkisti tyrehtynyt; hetken päästä tämä kuitenkin nyökkäsi ja kertoi, että yleensä haastavinta olikin löytää keino häivyttää eri ainesosien tuottamat, epämiellyttävät tuoksut.  
  
”Ja nämä oikeasti tekevät kauppansa?”  
  
”Sota on ohi”, Severus totesi yksioikoisesti. ”Ihmisillä on taas varaa ajatella muutakin.”  
  
Remus käänteli purkkeja haltioituneena vielä tovin, kysellen tarkennuksia niiden sisällöstä sitä mukaan kun ne hänen mieleensä juolahtivat. Lopulta hän kuitenkin pakottautui lopettamaan ja lähti huoneesta, jättäen Severuksen rauhassa huolehtimaan siivouksesta.  
  
Vasta muutamaa kerrosta alempana Remuksen mieleen muistui hänen alkuperäinen syynsä ylipäänsä mennä yläkertaan, ja tee, joka epäilemättä seisoi nyt jäähtyneenä pannussa.

  
  
*

 

Jälleen yhtenä sanattoman anteeksipyynnön eleenä Remus näki vaivaa valmistaakseen kunnollisen illallisen, joka koostui perunoista ja haudutetusta lihapadasta. Komeron ylähyllyltä hän löysi myös melko harmittoman oloisen pullon viiniä, joka todennäköisesti oli Siriuksen omia varastoja eikä mikään pullotettu potentiaalinen turmio. Hän kattoi tottumuksesta keittiöön, ja vastusti äkillistä halua sytyttää kynttelikössä lepäävät kynttilät.  
  
Vaivautuessaan viimein paikalla Severus silmäili ruokaa tavanomaisen haluttomuuden vallassa, mutta tämän silmissä kävi kiitollisuuden pilkahdus kun Remus ojensi toista melko anteliaista viinilaseista.  
  
Kun he olivat käyneet pöytään, kesti hetki ennen kuin Severus tiedusteli, ”Oletan tämän tarkoittavan sitä, ettet sinä ole heti huomenissa lähettämässä Ministeriöön pöllöä jossa ilmiannat minut laittomasta liemikaupasta.”  
  
”Ai samalla kun raportoin siitä, kuinka itsekin teen toisinaan keikkaa ilman virallista kirouksenpurkajan lisenssiä?” Remus pudisti päätään. ”Tosin suosittelen että mainitset asiasta Harrylle ennen kuin tämä kuulee siitä esimerkiksi Oljolta. Kuten sanoin, ikäviä muistoja ja niin edelleen.”  
  
Severus viittasi kädellään ymmärryksen merkiksi, mutta jokin tämän ilmeessä kieli kuitenkin epävarmuudesta. Remus päätti tällä kertaa odottaa rauhassa ja ennen pitkään hänen kärsivällisyytensä palkittiin.  
  
”Joku voisi sanoa että se olisi vain reilua.” Severus piti tiukasti katseensa perunassa jota oli juuri leikkaamassa kahtia. "Minä olin kuitenkin se joka järjesti sinut erotetuksi opettajantoimesta.”  
  
Jokin sävähti Remuksen sisällä, tylsä kipu kuin aina kylmällä nikotteleva polvi tai nivel. Yhä useammin hänestä tuntui että heidän välisensä historia navigointi vaati yhtä suurta taitoa kuin laholla lattialla käveleminen – yksi väärä kommentti, kuin vikaan mennyt askel, ja jalka syöksyi syöpyneen puun läpi ansaan. Toisinaan sama oli tapahtunut myös Siriuksen kanssa, silloin kun muistelmat yhteisistä hauskoista hetkistä olivat käyneet vähiin ja yhä useammin hänen katseeseensa oli vastannut pelkkä tyhjyys. Ensimmäisenä asuinvuotenaan Remus oli löytänyt itsensä muutamia kertoja seisomasta ulkona kadulla lumessa, haluttomana menemään sisään; hän tiesi että talo oli asuttu, mutta silti sen ikkunat pysyivät pimeinä ja valottomina, ja siltä hänestä oli usein tuntunut Siriuksenkin kanssa – että vaikka keho oli vielä paikalla, ei kukaan ollut enää kotona.  
  
Nyt hän jäljitteli Severuksen vähättelevää elettä hetkeä aiemmin. ”Me molemmat tiedämme etten minä olisi muutenkaan voinut jäädä. En tiedä oletko sattunut kuulemaan, mutta ilmeisesti koko virka oli kirottukin niin.”  
  
Se oli ontuva yritys huumoriksi, ja hetken aikaa vaikutti siltä, että myös Severus tuntui ajattelevan niin. Mutta sitten tämä hymähti, haarukka jähmettyneenä aprikoivaan kulmaan kesken matkan. ”Kokemuksesta voin sanoa, että virkanimikkeestä toiseen vaihtamisella voi ostaa itselleen hieman armonaikaa.”  
  
”En tosiaan usko että alkuperäinen idea oli syöstä opettaja virasta, vain jotta tämä voisi mennä ja edetä rehtoriksi.” Remus kurotti ottamaan viinilasinsa ja kohotti sitä kuin skoolaten. ”Miehelle, jonka onnistui huijata vuosisadan taitavinta pimeyden velhoa – kaksin verroin.”  
  
Juotuaan kulauksen Remus palautti lasin pöytään, vain huomatakseen että Severus tuijotti häntä edelleen haarukka ilmassa ja mykän tyrmistyksen vallassa. Hän ehti jälleen kuulla mielessään pettäviä lattialankkuja muistuttavan äänen, kun Severus antoi aterimiensa viimein kalahtaa vastan lautasta ja nojautui sitten ärtyneesti eteenpäin, tiuskaisten, ”Minä en ole mikään – mikään _sankari_ , en kuten Potter, tai sinä –”  
  
_”Minä?”_ Remus irvisti. ”Minulle lätkäistiin käteen säälittävä mitali, jotta koko taikamaailma voi hyvällä omalla tunnolla jatkaa teeskentelyä ettei minua tai ketään minunkaltaistani ole olemassakaan. _Sinä_ olit valmis pitämään viimeiseen asti kiinni siitä mielikuvasta että olet petturi ja jäämään historiaan Albus Dumbledoren murhaajana, kunhan se tarkoitti sitä, että Lilyn poika selviäisi saamastaan tehtävästä – ja tässä sinä nyt olet, syytettynä ja mätänemässä samassa sellissä nimellisen sotasankarin kanssa, jonka ei kaikesta huolimatta onnistu saada edes vakituisia töitä!”  
  
Samalla kun hänen omien sanojensa kaiku vielä kiersi hänen korvissaan, alle puolillaan oleva viinipullo tuntui tuijottavan häntä syyttävästi. Siinä missä Severus oli kalvennut entisestään, Remus tunsi omien poskiensa helottavan kuin pari jouluomenia, eikä kaikki se mennyt pelkän ärtymyksen piikkiin. Hän ynähti ja puristi silmänsä kiinni, tuntien suurta halua vaipua läpi lattiasta, tällä kertaa aivan konkreettisesti.  
  
Hänet toi takaisin viinipullon avaamisesta kielivä ääni; kun hän raotti silmiään, Severus oli parhaillaan täyttämässä omaa lasiaan kevyesti vapisevin käsin. ”Kerro minulle”, tämä pyysi matalasti, ”olitko sinä Potterin lailla paikalla kaikissa minun kuulusteluissani?”  
  
Remus ei varsinaisesti luottanut vielä ääneensä, joten hän tyytyi vain nyökkäämään.  
  
”Miksi?”  
  
”Koska Harry pyysi sitä minulta.” Se oli loppupeleissä totuus. ”Luultavasti siihen oli monia syitä, mutta painavimmat niistä olivat se, että minä tunsin sekä Albuksen että jollakin tasolla myös sinut tarpeeksi hyvin ottaakseni kantaa, jos siis siihen olisi tullut aihetta.”  
  
Severus pyöritteli viinilasia pitkissä sormissaan, kasvojensa lihakset nykien. ”Ah. Olisi pitänyt muistaa että rohkelikkojen ollessa kyseessä motiivit ovat aina jalommat kuin pelkkä tirkistelynhalu.”  
  
”Mitä sinä sitten pelkäsit minulle paljastuvan?” Remus tiedusteli tasaisesti. ”Että ollessasi nuori sinä teit typeriä päätöksiä kuten jokainen meistä, ja sait maksaa siitä pahimman mahdollisen hinnan? Että sinä olet viimeiset seitsemän vuotta tehnyt parhaasi suojellaksesi sitä samaa poikaa, josta kaiken järjen mukaan _minun_ olisi pitänyt kantaa vastuu, ja siinä samalla myös kokonaista koulua? Että –”  
  
_”Lopeta!”_  
  
Severus oli äkisti noussut seisomaan ja nojasi nyt molemmin käsin pöytään, hengittäen raskaasti. Tämän hartioiden takana huoneen ääriviivat huojuivat hieman Remuksen silmissä, mutta hänen katseensa keskiössä Severuksen läsnäolo oli vakaa ja kiistaton.  
   
”Kaikista maailman ihmisistä, kuka antoi juuri _sinulle_ oikeuden ajatella noin?! Sinä ja Potter, te harjoitatte jonkin sortin hyväntekeväisyyttä voidaksenne nukkua yönne rauhassa, voidaksenne olla varmoja että te olette jotenkin hyveellisempiä ja armollisempia kuin joku minun kaltaiseni!” Tämä nojautui yhä edemmäksi, kämmenet liukuen pitkin pöydän pintaa, ja koska kyseessä ei ollut maailman levein huonekalu ja koska Remuksen omat kädet olivat jossakin vaiheessa laskeutuneet myös sille, liike toi heidän sormenpäänsä vasten toisiaan; väristykset säteilivät pitkin hänen kehoaan kuin lihaksissa matkaavat elosalamat. ”Onko tässä kyse siitä että te molemmat koette olevanne minulle jotakin velkaa? Että minä olen teidän yhteinen projektinne – jokin helvetin sovitustyö? Koska jos on, niin salli minun antaa ystävällinen vinkki, näin _sellitoverilta_ toiselle; Antakaa. Olla.”  
  
Viimeiset sanat lipuivat ilmoille silkkisellä äänellä, joka oli Remukselle tämän tapauksessa paljon tutumpi vihan ilmentymä kuin se hätääntynyt epätoivo, josta tilanne oli saanut alkunsa. Hän tiesi tasan tarkkaan mitä tarkoitusta varten se nuotti oli kehittynyt, että se oli sulaa uhkailua hiottuna teräväksi kuin veitsi – mutta kaiken sen keskellä Severus tuntui unohtaneen että he kaksi olivat tunteneet toisensa jo silloin kun siitä ei vielä ollut tietoakaan, äänenmurroksen ja nuoruuden nolouksien rajamaastossa, ja täten hän näki siitä läpi, samalla tavalla kuin vuosista, aina siihen yksitoistavuotiaaseen poikaan saakka.  
  
Ehkä se johtui humalasta, tai sitten jostakin aivan muusta, mutta kun Severus alkoi vetäytyä taaksepäin, Remus kiersi oikean kätensä tämän ranteen ympäri ja pysäytti liikkeen.  
  
Ohikiitävän hetken ajan Severus todisti heidän linkittyneitä käsiään ilmeettömin kasvoin, kunnes ne jälleen vääristyivät pelonsekaisesta vihasta. ”Päästä irti”, tämä sihahti hiljaa.  
  
Remus ei vastannut, muttei myöskään hellittänyt otettaan.  
  
”Sanoin; _irti_.”  
  
Tällä kertaa Severus nykäisi kättään voimalla ja lähes kompuroi taaksepäin, kun Remus äkisti totteli. He tuijottivat tosiaan haukkoen happea kuin olisivat juuri juosseet pitkänkin matkan, Severuksen pidellessä takaisinvoitettua kättään vasten rintaansa. Kaiken keskellä toinen viinilaseista oli kaatunut ja sen sisältö juoksi nyt pitkin pöytää kuulaana kuin punainen joki, erottaen heidät sen molemmin puolin.  
  
Severus kokosi itsensä ensimmäisenä. Kalsealla äänellä tämä totesi, ”Kiitos päivällisestä, se oli erittäin… muistettava. Oletan, että sinä kykenet yksinäsi huolehtimaan siivouksesta.”  
  
Vastausta odottamatta tämä lähti takaisin yläkertaan.

  
  
  
Samaisena yönä Remus makasi sängyssään, viinin jyllätessä edelleen hänen kehossaan ja saaden hänen ajatuksensa vauhkoiksi. Hän löysi itsensä miettimästä sitä toukokuista iltaa kaksi vuotta sitten, kun Severus oli kutsuttu Kalmanhanaukiolle keskustelemaan Harryn okklumeustuntien jatkumisesta. Sirius oli hänen pyynnöstään huolimatta vaatinut olla paikalla ja tilanne oli ajautunut huudoksi heti ensimmäisten minuuttien aikana. Jossakin vaiheessa Remus oli kyllästynyt tulemaan raahatuksi mukaan milloin uhrin, milloin uhkan muodossa, ja jättänyt kaksikon keskenään mennäkseen keittiöön korkkaamaan Siriukselta piilottamansa tuliviskin. Hän oli ollut jo hyvän matkaa pullon keskivälin tienoilla, kun portaista oli äkkiä kantautunut askeleita; Siriuksen piinatun olemuksen sijaan sisään oli kuitenkin marssinut Severus, joka tuntui edelleen hehkuvan turhautunutta raivoa kuin takasta poimittu kekäle.  
   
Sanomatta hänelle sanaakaan Severus oli tarttunut tuliviskipullon kaulaan ja ottanut suoraan pullonsuusta pitkän kulauksen. Toimituksen täysi epäluonteenomaisuus oli pakottanut käheän tyrskähdyksen ulos Remuksen kurkusta, mutta Severus jätti sen omaan arvoonsa laskiessaan pullon takaisin pöydälle. Tämä oli nojannut kämmeniään pöytään, samaan tapaan kuin nyt vuosia myöhemmin, ja kurkottaessaan noutamaan pullon takaisin Remus oli saanut itsensä kiinni tuijottamasta tämän käsiä. Hänellä oli ollut edessään lasi, mutta hetken mielijohteesta hänkin joi seuraavan kulauksen pullonsuusta; hänen huulensa olivat jo koskettaneet kylmää pintaa kun heidän katseensa olivat kohdanneet, ja siinä samassa Remuksen huulet tavoittivat lasista vieraan maun haamun.  
  
Sitten kerrosta ylempää oli alkanut kantautua vihaisten askelten töminää, Siriuksen saapuessa vuosien myötä harjoitetun vainun turvin pelastamaan häntä tilanteesta. Severuksen katse kiersi huonetta kuin ulospääsyä etsien, ja äkkiä tilanne oli Remuksen silmissä paradoksaalisella tavalla vääristynyt, heidän kahden ollessa halukkaasti jumissa jossakin ja Siriuksen ollessa se uhkaava ulkopuolinen; sitten Severus oli havainnut huoneen perällä olevan, pienelle takapihalle vievän oven ja kävellyt niineen hyvineen siitä ulos, kaikkoontuen heti kun kykeni.  
  
Ovi oli narahtanut tämän perässä kiinni, sulkien Remuksen jälleen Kalmanhanaukion syleilyyn, ja hetkeä myöhemmin Sirius oli kolistellut portaita alas kirosanoja suoltaen ja saaden hänet jälleen muistamaan kuinka hengityksen oli tarkoitus sujua.

  
  
  
Remus palasi takaisin muistosta huoneen huutavaan hiljaisuuteen. Sinä yönä hänen huoneensa yläpuolelta ei kuulunut askeleita, eikä muutakaan ääntä; talo piti kiinni heidän salaisuuksistaan, samalla kun ikkunoiden takana sade takoi vetisin nyrkein vasten ruutuja, saaden ne helisemään karmeissaan. Remus makasi liikkumatta sängyssään, vaikka huoneeseen edelleen tunkeva kasvihuoneen tuoksu sai sen tuntumaan siltä kuin hän olisi hiljalleen ollut lahoamassa paikalleen kuin kaatunut kelo. Se toi hänen mieleensä sadun jonka hän oli kuullut pienenä, tarinan jossa toinen sisaruksista muutettiin puuksi noidan toimesta – ainut keino sisarelle saada veljensä takaisin oli tunnistaa tämä lukemattomien samanlaisten joukosta metsästä, ja jollakin tavalla tämän olikin onnistunut tehdä niin, ikään kuin pelkkä rakkaus olisi auttanut tätä näkemään kuoren takaa tutut kasvot.  
  
_”Mutta minä en välitä, en välitä”, Tonksin epätoivoinen ääni huutaa, niin että koko sairaalasiipi kaikuu, ”olen sanonut sinulle miljoona kertaa…”_  
  
Mutta siinäpä se; Remus oli välittänyt. Hän muisti katsoneensa Tonksin silloin tutunruskeita hiuksia, ajatelleensa tämän muuttunutta suojeliusta, ja tajunneensa lamaannuttavan kauhun vallassa, ettei hänen enää tarvitsisi edes vahingossa purra tätä tehdäkseen tästä itsensä kaltaista. Tonks oli jo kovaa vauhtia sulautumassa häneen, ikään kuin pelkkä hänen läsnäolonsa olisi onnistunut pistämään jonkinlaisen valtauksen alulle. Tuttu kauhutarina toisti taas itseään, ja ainut keino jonka Remus oli nähnyt pelastaa tämä itseltään, oli repäistä itsensä irti nopeasti ja väkivaltaisesti, ja kadota sitten parhaansa mukaan alkaneen sodan jylyyn. Pakeneminen oli ennenkin ollut hänen omaleimainen tapansa suojella hänelle läheisiä.  
  
Hailean aamuauringon jo paistaessa ikkunasta sisään Remus vihdoin nukahti. Viimeisenä ajatuksenaan ennen unen saapumista hänellä se, että nyt kun Tonks oli poissa, häntä helpotti tieto siitä että päätös taistella oli lopulta ollut tämän oma, eikä hänestä lähtöisin.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kaiken tapahtuneen keskellä Remuksen onnistui tehdä jotakin mihin hän ei ollut kyennyt lähes pariinkymmeneen vuoteen: hän unohti lähestyvän täysikuun.  
  
Vasta kuuta edeltävänä päivänä Severus tiedusteli, oliko hän ”menossa kenties illalla ulos” ja sai vastaukseksi vain tyhjän tuijotuksen - kunnes Remuksen aivot vihdoin yhdistivät hänen päiviä kolottaneet luunsa ja katastrofaalista päivällistä seuranneen tavanomaista pahemman krapulan johonkin paljon, paljon tutumpaan, kun pelkkään Kalmanhanaukion luomaan sairaanloiseen karmaan.  
  
Severus tietenkin luki unohduksen hänen kasvoiltaan kuin minkä tahansa ääneen luetun tunnustuksen ja näytti äkisti itsekin astetta kalpeammalta. ”Mitä hittoa?” tämä vaati tietää.  
  
”En… tiedä.” Remus nielaisi ja yritti parhaansa mukaan miettiä tilannetta loogisesti. ”Joinakin kuukausina oireet vain ovat lievempiä kuin toisina.” Joskus, kuten ollessaan liian kiireinen kuolleista putkahtelevien entisten ystäviensä kanssa, hän unohti.  
  
Severus hymähti kalseasti. ”Selvästi. Minne sinä yleensä menet muuttumaan?”  
  
”Tänne.”  
  
_”Tänne?”_  
  
”Samaan makuuhuoneeseen missä Hiinokka majaili. Harry on yleensä ollut täällä paikalla ja lukinnut varmuudeksi oven sen jälkeen kun olen mennyt sisään, vaikka Sudenmyrkkyjuoman kanssa se onkin melko naurettava varatoimi.”  
  
Severus kiristeli selkeästi hampaitaan, mutta pakottautui lopulta sanomaan niiden välistä, ”Hyvä on, koska sinä idioottimaisuuksissani jätit meille niin vähän aikaa tehdä muita järjestelyitä, niin toimitaan sitten niin. Mutta vain tämän kerran.”  
  
”Valitettavasti meillä on yksi ongelma.” Remus pakotti äänensä pysymään huolettomana, sanoessaan, ”Minulla ei ole Sudenmyrkkyjuomaa.”  
  
Severuksen silmät laajenivat, kunnes ne kaventuivat hetken päästä taas epäuskoisiksi viiruiksi. ”Sinulla ei ole –”  
  
”Mungo järjestää jakelun aina muutamaa päivää aikaisemmin, eli se on loppunut eilen. Kuuiltaisin ei oteta asiakkaita vastaan näissä merkeissä, muiden potilaiden turvallisuuden tähden”, Remus referoi vanhasta muistista.  
  
He seisoivat hetken keskellä salonkia jäisessä hiljaisuudessa, kunnes Severus huokaisi raskaasti ja huudahti sitten, terävästi kuin ilmaa sivaltava piiska, ”Oljo!”  
  
Remus seurasi kuinka poksahduksen saattelemana vanha kotitonttu ilmestyi persialaismatolle, taivuttaen kankeasti niskaansa Severuksen edessä. ”Herra kutsui Oljoa”, se raakkui kohteliaasti.  
  
Severus nyökkäsi. ”Laadin sinulle listan tietyistä liemiaineista; ole hyvä ja käy lainaamassa niitä Tylypahkasta. Professori Kuhnusarviolla on avain liemitarvikevarastoon ja hän osaa muutenkin antaa sinulle tarvittavat ainekset.” Tämä harkitsi hetken ja lisäsi sitten happamasti, ”Sano, että Harry Potter ystävineen arvostaa kovasti hänen apuaan.”  
  
Oljon ilmoitettua että se ymmärsi tehtävän, Severus siirtyi huoneen nurkassa olevan kirjoituspöydän ääreen. Remus seurasi kuinka varsinaisen pergamentin puutteessa tämä repi läheisestä kirjasta yhden tyhjistä alkulehdistä irti ja alkoi sitten kirjoittaa sille listaa aineksista.  
  
Remus selvitti kurkkuaan ja uskaltautui kysymään, ”Tarkoittaako tämä sitä, että –”  
  
”- minä keitän sinulle sen helvetin liemen, vaikka joutuisin tekemään sen siinä saamarin sateenvarjotelineessä eteisessä”, Severus sihahti myrkyllisesti, taitellen paperin kasaan.

  
  
*

  
  
Loppupeleissä Severus ei joutunut liemenvalmistuspuuhiin onton peikonjalan äärellä, vaan he linnoittautuivat jälleen keittiöön. Oljo palasi tuntia myöhemmin mukanaan pieni noidankattila kukkuroillaan erilaisia purkkeja ja niputettuja kasveja, jotka Remus tunnisti ukonhatuiksi; kaiken päällä lepäsi Kuhnusarvion käsialalla Harrylle osoitettu kirje, jonka hän repi surutta auki, Severuksen alkaessa samanaikaisesti asetella tarvikkeita järjestykseen pöydälle. Kirjeessä Kuhnusarvio toivoi voineensa olla avuksi pyynnön poikkeuksellisuudesta huolimatta, ja omisti sitten valtaosan tekstistä pyydellen lavein sanankääntein Harrya kunniavieraaksi nykyisen Kuhnuklubinsa joulujuhliin.  
  
Saatuaan kirjeen loppuun Remus tuli vilkaisseeksi Severusta, joka tuijotti keskittyneesti edessään lepääviä aineksia, selkeästi katalogisoiden päässään nopeinta tapaa päästä haluttuun lopputulokseen ja läpikäyden kaikki mahdolliset oikopolut jotka kykeni matkalla ottamaan. Remus katsoi parhaaksi jättää tämän työn pariin ja siirtyi yläkertaan lukemaan, yrittäen olla vilkuilematta takanreunuksella tikittävää kelloa joka vääjäämättä laski vähiin käyviä tunteja kohti hämärää. Aika ajoin hänen lihaksensa nytkähtelivät epämukavasti itsekseen, mutta muuten susi ei juuri antanut kuulua itsestään.  
  
Kun kuun nousuun oli enää tunti, Severus tuli noutamaan häntä alakertaan. Liemen viimeistelyvaiheessa tarvittiin muutamia loitsuja joista tämä ei ollut varma ylittäisivätkö ne Ministeriön asettamat rajoitukset, eikä tässä vaiheessa varaa virheisiin ollut. Remus yritti parhaansa mukaan noudattaa saamiaan ohjeita, ja silti kourallinen mutistuja loitsuja ja pari sauvanpyöräytystä pienessä padassa sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa samaksi kuin ihka ensimmäisellä liemitunnillaan Tylypahkassa, jolloin hänen oli onnistunut jähmettää valmistamansa keitos kiinni kattilanpohjaan.  
  
Severus kumosi valmiin liemen isoon pikariin, ja kun se vihdoin oli siinä, romahti sitten lähimpään tuoliin kuin marionetti jonka narut oli juuri leikattu poikki. Hieroen selkeästi kivistäviä silmiään, ääni uupumuksen värittämänä tämä mutisi, ”Mene yläkertaan. Tuon sen sitten kun se on jäähtynyt.”  
  
Remus totteli. Vasta toisten portaiden kohdalla hän havahtui purkautuvaan jännitykseen ja seuraavien kohdalla hänen jalkansa tuskin enää meinasivat kantaa sen vuoksi, mutta kaiteesta tukea hakien hänen onnistui taistella itsensä kolmannen kerroksen isoon makuuhuoneeseen asti. Tuuletuksesta ja siivouksesta huolimatta se haisi edelleen kaikille eläimille jotka olivat siellä olleet – Hiinokalle ja tämän ravinnolle; Anturajalalle ja hänelle itselleen – ja etäisesti verelle, tavalla jota Harry ei ollut koskaan tuntunut noteeraavan, mutta josta Remus aina muutoksen herkistämillä aisteillaan väistämättä tuli tietoiseksi. Raadeltujen pikkueläinten rautainen katku oli pinttynyt mattoihin ja kynsittyihin tyynyihin. Vasta nyt hän tuli miettineeksi, oliko Siriuskin aina kyennyt haistamaan sen, niinä pitkinä tunteina jotka tämä oli hevoskotkan seurassa huoneessa viettänyt.  
  
Viimein portaista kuului ääniä ja Severus luikahti ovenraosta sisään kuin ohut varjo. Tämän koko olemus huusi edelleen rasituksen merkkejä, mutta pikaria pitelevä käsi sentään oli vakaa. Remus otti sen vastaan ja joi kiitollisena.  
  
Seuranneessa hetkessä hän odotti tutunkarvasta jälkimakua, jota ei kuitenkaan koskaan seurannut. Sen sijaan hänen kielellään pyörivä maku oli valheellisen makea. ”Jos sinun tarkoituksessasi hätävaraliemi tarkoittaa että se maistuu aina tältä, niin ehkä minun pitää jatkossakin jättää kuiden muistaminen viimetippaan”, hän yritti vitsailla.  
  
Severus katsoi häntä oudon jähmettynein silmin. ”Sen ei ole tarkoitus maistua mitenkään erilaiselta – jos se on vastenmielistä, se on merkki siitä että se toimii.”  
  
”Sitten tämä on vitsi, eikö?” hän kuuli itsensä möläyttävän. ”Sinä lisäsit tähän annokseen sokeria.” He molemmat tiesivät enemmän kuin hyvin että se oli ainut asia, joka varmasti perui liemen vaikutuksen.  
  
”Minä voin vakuuttaa, että tuon oli _ainut_ annos mitä meillä oli.”  
  
Puhuessaan Severus tempaisi pikarin hänen kädestään ja pyyhkäisi sormella sen pohjaa, nostaen sen huulilleen. Pysähtyneen hetken ajan tämän ilme ei muuttunut, ja jokin osa Remuksen äärimmilleen pingottuneissa hermoissa jo rentoutui, kunnes Severuksen käsi äkkiä valahti hervottomana alas ja pikari vieri kolisten sängyn alle.  
  
”Onko tämä jokin pila?” Severus vaati tietää, ääni kevyesti täristen. ”Onko sinusta kenties hauskaa kostaa näin ja hukata samalla tuntien työ?”  
  
”Juurihan minä kysyin sinulta samaa!” Remus närkästyi, ärtymyksellä joka ei enää kuulunut täysin hänelle. Hän saattoi jo tuntea kuun tutun vetovoiman, kun se olisi hänen sisuksiinsa pujotettu koukku, valmiina kiskomaan hänen nahkansa ympäri. ”Selkeästi siis tekovaiheessa jokin meni sittenkin pieleen.”  
  
Severus kuitenkin pudisti kiivaasti päätään. ”Se ei ole mahdollista. Kauanko sinä kuvittelet että minulla aidosti kestää jonkin tällaisen tekemisessä?  Edes sinun osuutesi, niin onnetonta sauvanpyörittelyä kuin se edustikin, ei olisi riittänyt mitätöimään koko vaikutusta. Jos olisin jättänyt joitakin osia reseptistä pelkän sattuman enkä taidon varaan, me olisimme olleet valmiita jo ajat sitten.”  
  
Äkillinen vihlaisu sai Remuksen pään tuntumaan siltä kuin hänen kallonsa olisi halkeamassa kahtia; hän tiesi sen olevan vain esimakua siitä kivusta, joka tulisi pian venyttämään hänen leukaluunsa uuteen uskoon. Ohimoitaan hieroen hän vajosi istumaan tuhotulle sängylle ja yritti ajatella kivun ympäri, laskelmoida vaihtoehtoja, ja samalla päästä panikoivan mielensä kanssa sopuun siitä, että ensimmäistä kertaa neljään vuoteen hänen olisi muututtava ilman vastalääkettä. Kuluneina vuosina jonkun killan jäsenen oli aina onnistunut hankkia hänelle Sudenmyrkkyjuomaa varastoon. Sirius oli ollut ensin haltioissaan kun he olivat vihdoin kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen kyenneet molemmat olemaan eläinhahmoissa tajuissaan, mutta ennen pitkään oli tullut ajatelleeksi sitäkin enää vain yhtenä lisätoimena, johon tämän osallisuutta ei enää kaivattu.  
  
_Sirius –_  
  
Luultavasti se oli aaltomaisesti etenevä kipu, joka sai hänen mielensä veltoksi, mutta Remus huomasi mutisevansa, ”Keksin kyllä erään kenen mielestä tämä tilanne olisi äärettömän koominen.”  
  
Ehkä hänen repaleinen mielensä huusi itseään julki jotta Severus saattoi poimia nimen sitä kautta, tai sitten vastaus oli kyllin selvä jo itsestäänkin, koska tämä nyökkäsi tuskin näkyvästi. ”Musta.”  
  
Remus ei olisi sillä hetkellä varsinaisesti halunnut muistaa asiaa, mutta nykyhetken valossa yhteneväisyydet siihen kertaan jolloin Sirius oli heidän ollessaan koulussa paljastanut Severukselle Tällipajun salaisen sisäänkäynnin, lopputuloksen hyvin tietäen, olivat liian selkeät.  
  
Teoriassa piili vain yksi, perustavanlaatuinen ongelma: Sirius oli -  
  
Severus liikahti äkisti. Kun Remus kohdisti katseensa tämän silmiin, hän löysi niistä epävarman, väsymyksen lähes vauhkoksi tekemän katseen. ”Joskus öisin”, tämä aloitti hitaasti, ”olen välillä varma siitä että kuulen… askeleita, ylhäältä.”  
  
Remus kelasi mielessään kuinka helposti hän itse saattoi kuulla Severuksen käynnin kattorakenteiden halki, ja kävi sitten läpi talon pohjapiirrosta, vaikka tavallaan hän jo tiesikin totuuden. Ylimmässä kerroksessa, missä hän ei ollut käynyt kahteen viimeiseen vuoteen, suoraan Severuksen huoneen yläpuolella, sijaitsi Siriuksen vanha makuuhuone.  
  
Kaikkia muita voimakkaampi kivun aalto taittoi hänet äkisti kasaan, pakottaen hänen kurkustaan ulos äänen joka muistutti enemmän ulvaisua kuin huutoa. Kun Remuksen onnistui taas saada silmänsä auki, hän löysi Severuksen painautuneena selkä vasten vastakkaista seinää. Kaikesta huolimatta tämä oli silti edelleen huoneessa. Remus takertui ajatukseen kuin ankkuriin ja ähkäisi, ”Mene – ulos. Lukitse ovi ja – ja leijuta jokin kaappi, tai pöytä, tai molemmat sen eteen. Tee sama etuovelle. Ja – keittiön portaikon, kunhan olet sisällä. Jos jokin menee pieleen, takaovesta pääsee ulos.”  
  
Severus nyökkäsi lyhyesti ymmärtämisen merkiksi ja poistui nopeasti huoneesta. Samalla kun hän kiertyi kerälle sängylle, Remus kuunteli käytävästä kantautuvia ääniä, jotka kielivät siitä että jotakin raskasta pinottiin vasten ovea. Lopulta äänet vaimenivat loittoneviksi askeliksi jotka suuntasivat alas portaita.  
  
Langenneessa hiljaisuudessa Remus antoi itsensä lopulta rentoutua hieman. Hän kävi laittamassa taikasauvansa tuttuun paikkaan takan irtonaisen tiilen alle ja palasi sitten takaisin sängylle. Jyrsijänveren raskas katku nenässään hän ajatteli, että ainakin hänen oli onnistunut tällä kertaa itse Jamesin sijaan auttaa Severusta. Siinä kivun muodostamassa kehdossa lojuessaan ajatuksessa oli äkisti jotakin uskomattoman lohdullista. Se oli hänen mielessään viimeisenä, ennen kuin suden vaisto venyi kaiken tietoisuuden ylle kuin musta huntu.

 

  
*

  
  
Seuraavana aamuna Remus havahtui siihen, että harvinainen aamuaurinko paistoi pölyisestä ikkunasta suoraan häntä silmiin. Hän paikansi retkottavansa lattialla puisen sohvapöydän jäänteissä ja kuten olettaa saattaa, huone hänen ympärillään oli vastaavanlaisen tuhon vallassa. Samaa saattoi sanoa hänen vaatteistaan, joista oli ehjinä enää yksi kattokruunusta killuva yksinäinen kenkä ja parin metrin päässä hänestä lojuva paidanhiha; hänen alaston ihonsa oli kooltaan vaihtelevien raapimajälkien peitossa, joista huomattavin koristi hänen vasenta olkapäätään. Ylipäänsä hänestä tuntui että hänen kolottava kroppansa oli yhtälailla tuhottu kuin kaikki muukin hänen ympärillään.  
  
Haettuaan taikasauvansa takasta ja kääriydyttyään parhaan kykynsä mukaan siihen mitä sängyn päiväpeitteestä oli enää jäljellä, hän meni kokeilemaan ovea. Killan aikanaan asettamat suojaloitsut takasivat edelleen sen, ettei ilmiintyminen ollut mahdollista talon sisällä, mutta hetken askarreltuaan hänen onnistui tähdätä avaimenreiästä loitsu, joka työnsi ovea vasten aseteltua raskasta vaatekaappia eteenpäin niin, että hän mahtui syntyneestä raosta ulos.  
  
Sisääntuloaulassa häntä odotti sama järjestely, kokoelman tuoleja ja yhden pienemmänpuoleisen astiakaapin muodostaessa etuovea peittävän barrikadin. Hän jatkoi matkaansa kellarin ovelle ja löysi sen lukituksi pelkästään taioin.  
  
Alhaalla keittiössä Severus näytti nukkuvan pää pöydällä lepääviin käsiin tuettuna. Remuksen laskeutuessa portaita niistä kuitenkin viimeinen narahti, ja siinä samassa tämä oli äkisti hereillä, taikasauva häneen vakaana osoittaen.  
  
Remus tiukensi toisella kädellään otettaan toogastaan, samalla kun heilautti väsyneesti toista. ”Kaikki hyvin?” hän kysyi.  
  
Severus nyökkäsi ja laski vihdoin sauvansa. Remus nyökkäsi myös ja tuli sitten istumaan pöydän ääreen, pohtien, mikä mahtoikaan olla virallinen etiketti niiden Seuraavien Aamujen ja kiusallisten aamupalojen suhteen, kun humalaisen seksin sijaan oli ollut vähällä raadella toisen kappaleiksi.  
  
Severuksen vastaus oli selkeästi teeskennellä ettei mitään vastaavaa ollut tapahtunut. Tämä keitti heille teetä, jota he sitten joivat hiljaisuuden vallitessa, joka ei ollut niinkään vaivaantunut kuin uupunut. Vasta kuppinsa pohjan häämöttäessä Remus muisti että he olivat molemmat olleet viime yönä hetken aikaa vakuuttuneita siitä, että hänen kuollut paras ystävänsä oli ollut liemeen mystisesti ilmestyneen sokerin takana; mikäli Severusta oli uskominen niin tällä oli myös tapana liikuskella öisin vanhassa huoneessaan.  
  
Keittiön takaoven värillisten lasiruutujen läpi kajasti aamuaurinko, jonka valossa vastaavat ajatukset vaikuttivat väsymyksen ja hänen tapauksessaan kuun luomilta vainoharhoilta. Remus kuitenkin tiesi hyvin, ettei Severus kaiken kokemansa jälkeen olisi paljastanut kuulemaansa, ellei olisi ollut vakuuttunut äänten todenperäisyydestä. Oli myös kiistaton tosiasia että jotakin kautta sokeri oli pikariin päätynyt. Ajatusleikin varjolla hän tuli miettineeksi myös uudelleen monia niistä äänistä, jotka hän oli valveen rajamailla roikkuessaan luokitellut vain talon itsensä päästämäksi sarjaksi natinoita ja kosteuden alla venytteleviksi rapuiksi. Kaiken kaikkiaan ei ollut mitään selkeitä todisteita että talossa liikkui heidän kahden ja Oljon satunnaisten visiittien lisäksi joku neljäs, mutta ei myöskään ollut varsinaista aihetta olettaa ettei niin olisi.  
  
Remus poimi sauvansa ja Severuksen katsellessa suoritti sarjan loitsuja, joiden oli tarkoitus raportoida mikäli ne olisivat havainneet talossa heidän lisäkseen jonkun kolmannen ihmisen. Kun niin ei käynyt, hän kohautti harteitaan Severuksen kysyvälle ilmeelle. ”Kunhan varmistin.”  
  
Liike sai hänen päälleen asettelemansa peiton valahtamaan, eikä hän enää voinut vältellä raadellussa olkapäässään tykyttävää kipua. Peiton väistyttyä tuho näkyi nyt myös Severukselle, joka pälyili viiltoja pikemminkin närkästyneesti kuin kauhuissaan. ”Ilman tätä naurettavaa rajoitusta minulta menisi kaksi minuuttia tuon parantamiseen”, tämä valitti.  
  
”Jospa kokeilisit puhaltaa niihin?” Remus ehdotti viattomasti.  
  
Yllättävää kyllä Severus ei noudattanut hänen neuvoaan, mutta suostui loppupeleissä hakemaan hänelle huoneestaan yhden purnukan, jonka sisällön piti harakanvarpaiden häivyttämisen lisäksi kuulemma tepsiä myös avohaavoihin. Remus ei päättänyt lähteä kyseenalaistamaan rinnastusta, vaan levitti kiitollisena viileää geeliä repaleiselle iholle, tuntien hetken päästä kuinka haavoissa tuntunut tykytys laimeni.  
  
Tuntia myöhemmin hän koki jo jaksavansa käydä suihkussa. Ruosteenkatkuisen veden takoessa vasten hänen arkaa ihoaan, hän sai itsensä kiinni pohtimasta muita keinoja valvoa talon kutsumattomia vieraita. Inspiraatio tuli yllättävästä lähteestä, ja kun hän oli vääntynyt veden kiinni, lisännyt uuden kerroksen geeliä vammoihinsa ja pukeutunut, hän nilkutti Harryn ensimmäisessä kerroksessa olevaan huoneeseen. Siellä hän siirtyi sen piirongin ääreen jossa tiesi Harryn säilyttävän niitä tavaroita joita tämä ei ollut ottanut mukanaan Opistolle ja kutsui sitten loitsulla haluamaansa. Alin laatikko oikealla alkoi hivuttaa itseään sisältäpäin auki ja hän avitti sitä kahvasta, kunnes löysi lopulta sen mitä oli tullut etsimään.  
  
Siinä vaiheessa kun hän hetkeä myöhemmin levitti pergamentin auki viereisen salongin pöydälle, Severus purjehti sisään. Remus pysähtyi syyllisenä sauvankärki vasten paperia. ”Tämä voi kuulostaa oudolta, mutta sinun ei ehkä kannattaisi olla juuri nyt läsnä”, hän päätyi lopulta toteamaan.  
  
Luonnollisesti Severus tuli seisomaan hänen viereensä ja kohdisti katseensa pöydälle lepäävään paperiin. Valitettavasti Remus oli jo ehtinyt lausua vaadittavat sanat ja heidän silmiensä alla muste alkoi juosta itsekseen pitkin kellastunutta pintaa.  
  
_Herrat Kuutamo, Matohäntä, Anturajalka ja Sarvihaara ylpeinä esittävät: KELMIEN KARTTA._  
  
Teksti oli ja pysyi, ja Remus ehti jo salaa huokaista helpotuksesta. Mutta sitten Severus ojensi käden kääntääkseen karttaa kohti itseään, ja siinä samassa kun tämän sormet koskettivat pergamentin pintaa, muste muutti muotoaan.  
  
_Herra Matohäntä haluaa mitä ystävällisimmin kuitenkin huomauttaa, että kartan tutkiminen on suotavaa vain niille, joilta löytyy siihen vaadittavaa älykkyyttä._  
  
_Herra Anturajalka jakaa herra Matohännän mielipiteen ja suosittelee myös, että kaikki asianomaiset ovat ylipäänsä järjellisiä olentoja eivätkä limaisia matelijoita._  
  
_Herra Sarvihaara toivoo, että kartasta on hyötyä lähimmän terraarion paikannuksessa._  
  
_Herra Kuutamo tahtoo lopuksi sanoa –_  
  
Remus survaisi karttaa uudestaan sauvallaan ja tällä kertaa Tylypahkan ääriviivat alkoivat piirtyä tunnistettavina esiin. Vahinko oli jo kuitenkin ehtinyt tapahtua.  
  
”No, herra Kuutamo”, Severus totesi sillä tutun silkkisellä nuotillaan, silmät tummina kuin pergamentille leviävä muste, ”mitä sanottavaa teillä mahtoikaan minulle olla?”  
  
Remus kävi mielessään läpi lukemattomia vaihtoehtoja, kunnes lopulta karsi sanojen tulvan paljaaseen kehikkoon, joka oli jo kokonaista vuosikymmentä liian myöhässä. ”Olen todella pahoillani.”  
  
Severus hätkähti ja viha läikähti pois tämän kasvoilta. Hetken päästä osa siitä hiipi takaisin, mutta palatessaan se oli luonteeltaan raadollista ja ennen kaikkea väsynyttä. ”Toiko viime yö tullessaan nostalgisia mietteitä vai miksi tämä naurettava pelleily?” Severus lopulta kysyi.  
  
”Tavallaan, mutta ei ehkä ihan siinä mielessä kun tarkoitat.” Remus lepuutti sormiaan vasten kartan karheaa pintaa. ”Ajattelin että alkuperäisen katsomisesta voisi olla kertausmielessä höytyä.”  
  
Ymmärrys välähti viimein Severuksen silmissä. ”Sinä haluat tehdä samanlaisen tästä paikasta”, tämä sanoi hitaasti. ”Miksi ihmeessä?”  
  
Remus kohautti harteitaan. ”Ehkä se tosiaan on sitä kahden sodan tuomaa vainoharhaa, mutta minusta olisi ainakin mukavaa kyetä tarkastamaan yhdellä vilkaisulla ketkä täällä ovat kulloinkin paikalla.”  
  
Severus ei vastannut heti, vaan rummutti sormiaan vasten pöydän puista pintaa. He molemmat katselivat hetken kuinka kartta kuhisi mustia pisteitä, jotka viettivät jälleen yhtä tavanomaista arkipäivää kiirehtimällä oppitunnilta toiselle. Hermionen ja Ginnyn nimet sattuivat Remuksen silmään yhteiseltä muodonmuutostunnilta, Hermionen vaadittua saada palata suorittamaan viimeisen opiskeluvuotensa nykyisten seitsemäsluokkalaisten mukana. Silmäkulmastaan hän näki, että myös Severus tarkkaili karttaa kiinteästi; kenties heistä molemmista oli yhtä vieras ajatus, että kaiken sen ajan ja muunkin jälkeen jonka he olivat kumpikin koululle uhranneet, Tylypahka jatkoi kaikesta huolimatta eteenpäin ilman heitä, kuten se oli aina tehnyt.  
  
Severus kosketti yhdellä pitkällä sormellaan vanhan työhuoneensa rajoja ja kuljetti sitä niitä pitkin. ”Kuka vastasi piirtämisestä?” tämä kysyi äkisti.  
  
”Peter.” Severuksen kohottaessa kulmiaan Remus kohautti harteitaan; se oli yllättänyt heidätkin aikoinaan. Peter oli aina ollut hyvä piirtäjä ja jotenkin rottaperspektiivi oli vain parantanut tämän käsitystä mittasuhteista. ”Mutta me teimme tätä vuosia, ja toisin kuin henkilöt, kykenimme lisäämään siihen vain ne huoneet joiden olemassaolosta olimme tietoisia. En mielelläni ottaisi samaa riskiä tämän paikan kanssa.”  
  
”Olisi yksinkertaisempaa mikäli meidän ei tarvitsisi aloittaa aivan tyhjästä”, Severus virkkoi hetken pohdiskelevan hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Remus oli tuskin noteerannut monikon, kun tämä jo jatkoi, ”Tämänkaltaisista vanhoista taikarakennuksista on yleensä olemassa valmiit pohjapiirrokset ja toisinaan asukkaatkin halusivat kopiot niistä.”  
  
Remus tuijotti Severusta niin pitkään, että lopulta tämä heilautti kättään, mutisten, ”Erehdyin ehkä yksissä opettajien joulujuhlissa mainitsemaan Binnsille kirjoittaneeni kerran esitelmän vuosisadan vaihteen taikakiinteistöistä.”  
  
”Ja sait palkaksi tunnin luennon?”  
  
”Se tuntui silloin ainakin viideltä.”  
  
He jakoivat kuivan hymyn, jonka johdosta jokin väreili Remuksen sisällä kuin viimassa lepattava liekki. Jotenkin hän ei voinut karistaa sitä tunnetta, että hän oli suorittamassa pahinta mahdollisinta petosta tässä muinaisen ystävyyden alttarilla. Osa hänestä suhtautui edelleen karttaan kuin se olisi ollut jonkin sortin pyhäinjäännös, ikoninen kiteytymä ajasta jonka kaiken järjen mukaan oli kuulunut olla hänen elämänsä onnellisinta, vaikka tosiasiassa paljon siitä oli myöhemmässä tarkastelussa osoittautunut valheeksi. Remus tiesi nykyään, että vaikka he olivat aikanaan kuvitelleet paljastaneensa kaikki Tylypahkan salaisuudet, kartasta puuttui huoneita jotka olivat pysytelleet heiltäkin sitkeästi salassa; myös sen sivuilla kävelevät ihmiset olivat onnistuneet löytämään porsaanreikiä ja livahtamaan näkymättömiin. Samalla tavalla hän nyt mietti Peterin ilakoivaa tervehdystä heidän muiden joukossa, koko koulua piirtymässä tämän kynästä, ja äkkiä se kaikki kuvotti häntä niin pahasti, että hän suorastaan sylkäisi suustaan lopetussanat ja pergamentti pyyhkiytyi tyhjäksi.  
  
Severus oli jo siinä vaiheessa siirtynyt katsomaan arvioivasti valtavia kirjahyllyjä, jotka peittivät salongin toista seinämää. Kaikenmaailman opuksien säilömisen lisäksi ainakin muutama lasikaapisto vaikutti siltä, että niitä oltiin käytetty arkistointitarkoituksessa. ”Veikkaan että jos ne pohjapiirrokset jostakin löytyvät, niin näistä”, tämä sanoi.  
  
”Me emme onneksi ehtineet aikanaan alkaa siivota näitä”, Remus totesi, tultuaan itsekin tarkastelemaan valikoimaa. ”Ainoastaan minä olen käynyt joitakin kirjoja läpi ja niiden joukossa mitään vastaavaa ei ainakaan ole näkynyt.”  
  
”Jos ne eivät ole täällä, niin Ministeriöltä pitäisi löytyä alkuperäiset. On kuitenkin luultavaa ettei niitä luovuteta kuin talon varsinaiselle omistajalle.”  
  
Remus tuijotti korkeaan kattoon asti ulottuvia hyllyjä ja ajatellessaan edessä häämöttävää urakkaa, tunsi polviensa notkahtavan. Tähän asti hän oli käynyt äkillisen inspiraation tuomalla energialla, mutta nyt se oli palanut loppuun. Hän tuli yhtäaikaisesti tietoiseksi kroppansa kolotuksesta, että siitä, ettei ollut syönyt lähes vuorokauteen mitään. Hänellä ei varsinaisesti ollut vielä niinkään nälkä, kuin että hän olisi halunnut vain ryömiä takaisin sänkyyn ja nukkua pari vuorokautta putkeen.  
  
Luultavasti kaikki se paistoi hänen kasvoiltaan, sillä Severus hymähti. Mennessään noutamaan hyllyrivistön päähän sijoitettuja tikkaita, tämä sanoi, ”En mielelläni keräilisi kallonpalasia lattialta siinä vaiheessa kun sinä päätät suistua uupumuksesta alas näitä hyllyjä, joten voit yhtä hyvin mennä lepäämään.”  
  
Remus totteli kiitollisena ja huojui kerrosta ylemmäksi omaan sänkyynsä, kaatuen ensimmäistä kertaa viikkoihin suoraan uneen sillä sekunnilla on hänen päänsä kosketti tyynyä.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Severuksen ei onnistunut löytää pohjapiirroksia samana iltana, eikä vielä seuraavanakaan päivänä. He jatkoivat yhteistuumin etsintöjä seuraavan viikon puolelle ja laajensivat ne jopa kattamaan talon muut mahdolliset säilytyspaikat.   
  
Heidän tutkimusmatkaillessaan halki pölyisten kaappien, lokakuu eteni kohti loppuaan ja muutti ikkunalaseja rummuttavan sateen jäiseksi tihkuksi. Vetoisat ikkunat kävivät kuuran peittämiksi, ja ollessaan alhaalla keittiössä Remuksesta usein tuntui kuin hän koko huoneen lailla olisi routaisen nyrkin puristuksessa, kylmyyden hohkatessa läpi kivisistä seinistä. Kalmanhanaukion vetinen natina muuttui katakombimaisen ontoksi humahteluksi ja kuminaksi, ovien narahdukset teräviksi naukaisuiksi silkan laahauksen sijaan.   
  
Remus oli yllättynyt huomatessaan miten paljon vuodenajan raadollinen koleus tuntui vaivaavan Severusta. Tämä ei ajoittaista putkien jäätymiseen liittyvää sadattelua lukuun ottamatta koskaan maininnut asiasta ääneen, mutta alkoi yhä useammin joustaa säntillisestä pukukoodistaan laskostaakseen jonkin viltin tai viitan shaalimaisesti olkapäilleen. Remus oli kuvitellut että vuodet Tylypahkan tyrmissä opettaen ja asuen olisivat toimineet jokseenkin karaisevana elementtinä, ja kaikesta ärtymyksestä päätellen niin teki Severus itsekin, mutta silti tämä hytisi talon kolkoissa huoneissa ennennäkemättömällä tavalla. Remuksella oli usein kielen päällä kommentti vanhoista viluisista luista, mutta koska lämpötilan lasku sai myös hänen iänikuiset arpensa ja murjotut nivelensä oireilemaan, hän piti kommenttinsa itsellään.  
  
Ainut paikka, jonne talon kylmyys ei yltänyt, oli kolmoskerroksen kasvihuoneeksi muutettu kylpyhuone. Severus piti huolen ettei sen lämpötila koskaan laskenut tavalla, joka saattaisi olla haitallinen istutuksille, ja pyysi Remusta asentamaan lämmitysloitsuja kun koki että niiden laatiminen saattaisi ylittää Ministeriön rajoitukset. Toisinaan, kuin sanattomasta sopimuksesta, he kummatkin pakenivat kylmää pieneen huoneeseen, ja Remus vietti pitkiä aikoja istuen lattialla ruukkumeren keskellä ja hengittäen kosteankuumaa ilmaa, samalla kun seurasi kuinka Severus upotti sormensa ruukkujen kädenlämpöiseen multaan.  
  
Erään päivällisenvalmistuksen yhteydessä Remus löysi keittiön laatikosta pussillisen Kitakiviä, jotka olivat pakkaukseen kirjaillusta R-kirjaimesta päätellen kuuluneet aikanaan Siriuksen veljelle Regulukselle. Kuluneet vuodet olivat saaneet peliin asetetut loitsut haurastumaan ja pisteenmenetyksen yhteydessä ne yskäisivät enää ilmoille haparoisen pilven, jolla ei ollut toivoakaan yltää hänen kasvoille. Hän järjesteli kuulat huvikseen pöydälle ja piirsi liidulla vaaditut kehät, aikeenaan kerätä peli kasaan ennen Severuksen saapumista, mutta perunat alkoivat juuri parahiksi kiehua ja niinpä kaikki oli edelleen levällään tämän tullessa.  
  
Tartunnastaan johtuen Remus oli viettänyt varhaislapsuutensa lähinnä yksin, ja kun hänen vanhempiensa loputon kärsivällisyys olla pojalleen mieliksi oli viimein saavuttanut huippunsa, hän oli kehittänyt taktiikan jolla kykeni pelaamaan peliä keskenään. Hän ei ollut sittemmin koskaan törmännyt kehenkään joka olisi kuullut että peliä saattoi pelata niinkin, joten nähdessään kuinka Severus alkoi kuin ajatuksissaan järjestellä kuulia hänelle niin tutuksi käyneen logiikan mukaan, hänen kurkkuunsa nousi pala joka ei nieleskelystä huolimatta ottanut lähteäkseen.  
  
Hetkeä myöhemmin heillä oli edessään lautaselliset ruokaa ja keskeneräinen peli, jota Severus pelasi itseään vastaan. Remus katseli sitä mielenkiinnon vallassa ja vasta viimeisten kuulien kohdalla tuli miettineeksi, että se epäilemättä kertoi heistä molemmista jotakin, ettei kummankaan mieleen ollut tullut ehdottaa yhteistä ottelua.  
  
Päihitettyään itsensä tai näkymättömän vastustajansa, kummin tahansa asiaa halusikaan ajatella, Severus pyyhki kuulat yhdeksi kasaksi. Yksi niistä vierähti kuitenkin jumiin pöydänpinnassa olevaan oksanreikään ja sen sijaan että olisi poiminut sen pois, tämä jäi katselemaan sitä mietteliäänä.  
  
”Oletko ikinä pelannut Kyynpesän säännöillä?”  
  
Remus hätkähti ja nosti katseensa pelistä Severuksen kasvoihin. Hän pudisti ääneti päätään.  
  
Severus töni heidän lautasiaan sivuun, otti liidun ja piirsi tällä kertaa kehät niin, että oksanreikä jäi ammottavaksi kuopaksi niiden keskiöön. Sitten tämä jakoi kuulat kahteen ja työnsi puolet niistä Remukselle, asettaen lopuksi pistekiven aivan kolon reunalle. ”Samat näppäys- ja kehäsäännöt mitä tulee pisteytykseen. Mutta jos kuula tippuu koloon, menettää kymmenen pistettä, ja jos kolkkaa pistekiven sinne, häviää koko ottelun.”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi ymmärryksen merkiksi ja he aloittivat. Muutaman minuutin jälkeen hän oli lähes kaksikymmentä pistettä häviöllä ja enemmän kuin perillä siitä, että niin uskomattomalta kuin se vaikuttikin, Severus oli pelannut huomattavissa määrin ennenkin. ”Kuka sinut opetti pelaamaan?” hän kysyi, voimatta hillitä uteliaisuuttaan.  
  
”Minä itse.” Severuksen nopeasti vastaus oli terävä. Hetken päästä tämä kuitenkin lisäsi, tällä kertaa hiljaisemmin, ”Ja sitä ennen äitini.”  
  
”Minullakin oli tapana pelata vanhempieni kanssa”, Remus myötäili. Hänen jästiäitinsä oli aina pitänyt niistä taikuuden aspekteista, joihin kykeni osallistumaan.  
  
Severus kohotti toista kulmaansa melkein ylenkatsovasti. Sitten, ikään kuin puolustaakseen äitinsä perintöä ettei sitä niputettaisi samaan kastiin moisten harrastelijoiden kanssa, tämä näpäytti omaa kuulaansa niin että se korkkasi Remuksen pistekiven kyljessä olevaa kuulaa eteenpäin. Ketjureaktiomaisesti hänen kuulansa työnsi pistekiven Kyynpesään ja kieri itse vieläpä perässä.  
  
Remus tuijotti pitkään todisteita häviöstään, kunnes lopulta repi katseensa takaisin Severukseen. ”Sinä jätit tuon pois säännöistä.”  
  
”Korjaus – se _on_ sääntö.” Vahingoniloisesti hymyillen Severus onki kuulaparivaljakon ylös kolosta. Ensimmäistä kertaa moneen kuukauteen tämä näytti aidosti nauttivan olostaan. ”Jos pelaa jonkun kanssa joka ei tunne sääntöjä, se kuuluu asiaan. Siitä pelin nimi varsinaisesti tuleekin.”

  
  
*

  
  
Pohjapiirros löytyi lopulta Oljon komerosta keittiön nurkasta. Remus sattui vilkaisemaan sinne pullonavaajan hukuttua, tietäen, että kotitontulla oli välillä tapana hamstrata nukkumapaikkaansa mitä ihmeellisintä krääsää. Pesämäisessä nurkkauksessa ei ollut tietoakaan siitä mitä hän varsinaisesti etsi, mutta hänen huomionsa kiinnittyi hiirenkorville painuneeseen kansioon; siellä, Reguluksen koulutodistuksien ja epämääräisten lehtileikkeiden välissä, häntä lopulta odotti haperoinen nippu erinäisiä talon rakennukseen liittyviä papereita, varsinaiset pohjapiirrokset mukaan lukien.  
  
Severus oli lukemassa salongissa kun hän tuli sisään löytämäänsä voitonriemuisesti heilutellen. Nopeasti tämä oli hylännyt kirjansa ja tullut selailemaan papereita, kuunnellen epäuskoisen ällistyneenä mistä Remus oli ne tavannut.  
  
Pikainen läpikäynti osoitti että talo oli enemmän tai vähemmän samalla mallilla kuin valmistuessaan. Piirustukset eivät paljastaneet yllättäviä salakäytäviä tai nykyään umpeen laudoitettuja huoneita. Nähtävästi ainoastaan ylimmän kerroksen yhtenäinen tila oli jossakin myöhemmässä vaiheessa jaettu kahdeksi erilliseksi makuuhuoneeksi, luultavasti jotta se olisi mukautunut kahden lapsen tarpeisiin.  
  
Severus hypisteli papereita, jotka monin paikoin murtuivat kulmista pelkästä kosketuksesta. ”Nämä eivät tule kestämään minkään sortin loitsuja”, tämä totesi, sanoen ääneen sen minkä Remus oli jo ymmärtänyt. ”Jos me aiomme tehdä tämän, meidän pitää laatia näiden pohjalta uudet versiot.”  
  
Remus huokaisi karsaasti muistellessaan omia muinaisia piirustusyrityksiään kartan parissa ja Tylypahkaa, joka hänen vaivannäkönsä jälkeen oli muistattanut enemmänkin risteilevien sisäelimien verkostoa. Hänen ainut lohtunsa oli silloin ollut se, että Jamesin ja Siriuksen tuherrukset olivat olleet vieläkin säilytyskelvottomampia.   
  
Hänen potiessaan menneisyyden karvasta kalkkia, Severus kävi hakemassa sivupöydältä jotakin. Remus tiesi tämän alkaneen säilyttää valikoimaa kirjoitustarvikkeita huoneessa, koska ei jaksanut aina vaivautua kahta kerrosta ylemmäksi niitä hakemaan. Hänen kulmansa kohosivat silti yllätyksestä kun tämä palasi mukanaan pitkä liuska pergamenttia ja tavallinen jästien lyijykynä.  
  
Remuksen katsellessa Severus alkoi hahmotella tyhjälle paperille pohjapiirroksen haamua, alkuperäisestä tarkasti mallia ottaen. Tämä aloitti kerroksesta jossa he parhaillaan olivat ja sen ollessa varttia myöhemmin lähestulkoon valmis, ikkunanpaikkoineen, putkistomerkkauksineen ja muine rakenneliitännäisine yksityiskohtineen, oli käynyt ilmi kumpaa heistä oli siunattu minkään sortin taiteellisella lahjakkuudella.  
  
”En tiennyt että kuolonsyöjien virallisilla kesäleireillä opetettiin maagisten karttojen tekoa”, Remus totesi ääneen, yrittäen kovasti olla ajattelematta Peteriä.  
  
”Ei opetettukaan. Me olimme liian kiireisiä maalaamaan muotokuvia Pimeyden lordista”, Severus kuittasi kuivasti. Tämä hahmotteli säntillisen portaikon, selkeästi odottaen että Remuksen yllättynyt nauru kuoli, ja jatkoi sitten, ”Sanotaanko nyt vain, että kaikista niistä vuosista korjaten esseidentäydeltä virheellisiä liemiainetaulukoita ja aritmetiikan alkuainejärjestelmiä on yllättävää hyötyä.”  
  
Kerroksen valmistuttua Severus jäljensi sen musteella ja leyhytteli paperin kuivaksi. Sen jälkeen oli Remuksen vuoro testata oliko idea ylipäänsä toteutuskelpoinen, ennen kuin he näkisivät vaivaa tehdäkseen muutkin kerrokset. Hän otti sauvansa esiin ja yritti palauttaa mieleensä kaikki loitsut, joita he olivat aikanaan alkuperäisen kartan luomisessa käyttäneet, ja soveltaa niitä sitten kouluvuosiensa jälkeen oppimiin. Kelmien kartta oli kuitenkin ollut erityisesti Siriuksen ja Jamesin rakkauslapsi, ja nämä olivat erehdyksen ja onnistumisen kautta tuhlanneet kuukauden päivät saavuttaakseen halutun lopputuloksen, eikä Remus ollut ollut läsnä monissa kriittisissä välivaiheissa.  
   
Severus seurasi hänen työskentelyään, selkeästi turhautuneena siitä, ettei voinut itse osallistua taioin. Se ei kuitenkaan estänyt tätä antamasta jatkuvasti neuvoja, joiden luonne vaihteli nerokkaan luovista suorastaan kyseenalaisiin (”Me voisimme käyttää mustetta, johon on sekoitettu meidän vertamme.”).   
  
Keskiyöhön mennessä pergamentilla piirrettyyn pienoissalonkiin ilmestyi kuitenkin kaksi pistettä, jotka liikkuivat heidän mukaisesti aina käytävään ja takaisin. Nimiä niiden vierellä ei vielä näkynyt ja pisteet väreilivät ajoittain läpinäkyviksi, mutta se ei estänyt Remusta hymyilemästä typerästi kunnes hänen leukapieliään särki.  
  
Severus tarkasteli lopputulosta tapansa mukaan kriittisesti, mutta Remus ei voinut olla huomaamatta että myös tämä vaikutti harvinaisen tyytyväiseltä heidän aikaansaannokseensa. ”Oletan ettei jokin typerä signeeraus tai nimi ole välttämättömyys kun tämä on valmis?”  
  
”Älä nyt, sehän vie hauskuuden koko hommasta. Sitä paitsi –” Remus aloitti näennäisen viattomasti, tuntien olonsa äkisti uhkarohkeaksi – ”olen muistavinani että Harry mainitsi joskus jotakin eräästä nimikoidusta liemikirjasta…”  
  
Severuksen silmissä välähti lähes pakokauhunomainen ymmärrys ja Remus kiirehti lisäämään, ”Joten – koska Kalmanhanaukion kartasta nimenä vain puuttuu se jokin – miten olisi Puoliveristen pohjapiirros?”  
  
Hetken ajan vaikutti siltä että hän saisi maksaa kalliisti typerästä vitsailustaan. Mutta kenties nimen sisältämä monikko teki tehtävänsä, koska Severuksen hartiat rentoutuivat jälleen ja tämä hymähti. ”Kas kun ei Seinähullujen sepite.”  
  
Mutta jossakin tämän suupielessä oli kätkössä virne ja Remus päätti vakaasti muistaa sen kun varsinaisen nimeämisen hetki koittaisi.

  
  
*

  
  
Seuraanneen viikon aikana Severus jatkoi kartan piirtämistä, Remuksen loitsiessa sitä eloon parhaan kykynsä mukaan. Hän oli hyvin tietoinen siitä, että se omistautuneisuus jolla Severus heittäytyi tehtävään, oli todennäköisesti tulosta tylsyydestä ja uhkaavasta mökkihöperyydestä, mutta hän oli silti salaa kiitollinen sen tuomasta tekosyystä heille työskennellä yhdessä jonkin asian parissa. Aika ajoin hän edelleen kävi seuraamassa Severuksen tekemisiä kasvihuoneessa, mutta Pohjapiirroksessa heillä oli jotakin, joka ei esikuvastaan huolimatta ollut alun perin kuulunut vain toiselle heistä. Samalla tavoin se ei myöskään pitänyt sisällään mahdollisia ansalankoja menneisyyteen.  
  
Kerroksien karttuessa kasaantuivat myös risteilevät toteutusehdotukset, ja kun mustat pisteet paperilla kykenivät lopulta kävelemään halki koko monikerroksisen talon niin, että heidän nimensä näkyivät lähes jatkuvasti niiden matkassa, ei Remus varsinaisesti kyennyt enää muistamaan kummalle heistä kunnia lopullisesta läpimurrosta kuului.   
  
Severus signeerasi ja sitten nimikoi kartan tekoaan sen enempää kommentoimatta, kirjoittaen sen alle jotakin latinaksi. ”’Epäile kaikkea’”, tämä tulkkasi Remuksen kysyvän katseen äärellä.  
  
Pohjapiirroksen tekemiseen liittyvän lapsellisen innon keskellä oli ollut helppo unohtaa, mitä alkuperäistä tarkoitusta varten sen laatiminen oli itse asiassa Remuksen mieleen tullut. Lopullisen version äärellä he kutsuivat Oljon paikalle sillä tekosyyllä että saattoivat palauttaa tälle lainatut paperit, ja todeta samalla että tämä näkyi nimikoituna paperilla yhtä selkeästi kuin hekin. Kotitontun mentyä Remus jäi tuijottamaan heidän miniatyyriversioitaan kulmat kurtussa, muun talon pysyessä itsepintaisen tyhjänä.  
  
Kuten olettaa saattaa, Severus luki häntä jälleen kuin avointa kirjaa. ”Älä nyt vain sano että sinä olet pettynyt koska täällä ei hiippailekaan jotain ylimääräistä tahoa”, tämä huomautti kitkerästi.   
  
”Siinä olisi ollut ainakin enemmän järkeä kuin muutamassa muussa vaihtoehdossa.”  
  
Severus näytti edelleen skeptiseltä, mutta ei väittänyt vastaan. Paljonpuhuva hiljaisuus riitti kertomaan Remukselle sen, että vaikka he molemmat kuinka yrittivät pistää kaiken tapahtuneen Kalmanhanaukion omaleimaisen aavemaisuuden piikkiin, kalvava epävarmuus kasvoi päivä päivältä suuremmaksi.  
  
Pohjapiirrustuksen valmistumista seurannut euforia ei kestänyt kauan; huvia heidän kahden vaeltelun jäljittämisestä riitti vain tiettyyn pisteeseen asti. Koska Remus oli heistä ainut, joka magiallisesti kykeni kutsumaan musteviivat esiin, pergamentti kulki enimmäkseen hänen mukanaan, ja hän otti tavaksi vilkuilla sitä lähinnä öisin, varmistuakseen siitä että he tosiaan olivat entiseen malliin narahtelevassa talossa ainoat.  
  
Hetkellisen hyödyllisyyden synnyttämä kipinä sammui nopeasti Severuksen silmistä ja tämä omistautui jälleen kasvihuoneelle sekä keittiönnurkkaan kyhätylle kotilaboratoriolleen. Toisin kuin Sirius, joka oli silloin tällöin kaikista varoituksista huolimatta karkaillut koirana ulkoilmaan, Severus oli tuomittu pysymään neljän seinän sisällä ja Remus tiesi kokemuksesta, että Kalmanhanaukion kaltaisessa paikassa kaksikin kuukautta saattoi tuntua pitkältä kuin elinikä. Katsellessaan tämän kasvavaa ruokahaluttomuutta ja päivä päivältä terävämmiksi venyviä poskipäitä, hän huomasi jopa miettivänsä, katuiko Severus sittenkin toisinaan päätöstään saapua Kalmanhanaukiolle Azkabanin sijaan; Remus ei pahimmassakaan itsetunnon alhossa voinut väittää olevansa samanveroinen vanginvartija, mutta ironia Siriuksen kohtalon toistamisesta vainosi selkeästi Severusta yhtä paljon kuin talon ilmapiiri itsessään.  
  
Lupaavasta alusta huolimatta hiljaisuuden kuilu alkoi jälleen venyä heidän välilleen. Remus yritti ehdottaa uutta Kitakiviottelua ja jopa shakkia, mutta Severus torjui tarjoukset liemikokeisiinsa vedoten, joskin lähinnä tämä vain istui takan äärellä tuijottamassa synkästi liekkeihin samalla kun senkertainen keitos poreili hiljakseen tulella.  
  
Remus oli salaa helpottunut saadessaan postissa työtarjouksen nuorelta pariskunnalta, joiden lomamökin oli vallannut joukko kylmältä sisään tunkeneita menninkäisiä. Hän ilmoitti Severukselle palaavansa illalla ja ilmiintyi sitten Pohjois-Englantiin, jossa häntä odotti jäiselle mäennyppylälle rakennettu pieni talo. Alueelle oli Lontoosta poiketen satanut ensilumi muutamaa päivää aikaisemmin ja hän liukasteli sohjossa kättelemään pariskuntaa, joka jo odottivat häntä kuistilla.  
  
Kello oli jo lähempänä keskiyötä kun hän palasi Kalmanhanaukiolle, luitaan myöten jäässä ja päällään olevat vaatteet läpimärkinä. Menninkäisyhdyskunta oli osoittautunut varsin hanakaksi puolustamaan valtaustaan ja hän oli talon lisäksi jahdannut niitä uudelleen alkaneessa lumisateessa pitkin pihaa, niiden pyrkiessä luikahtamaan takaoven kautta takaisin sisälle. Nyt Remus kiipesi hytisten portaat omaan kerrokseensa ja – todettuaan olevansa liian väsynyt edes käydäkseen suihkussa – vaihtoi päälleen kuivat vaatteet, ryömien suorilta sänkyyn. Hetkeä ennen nukahtamista hänen mieleensä tuli vielä tarkastaa Pohjapiirros, mutta siinä vaiheessa hän oli jo puoliksi unessa ja hylkäsi idean.  
  
Hän ei osannut varmasti sanoa kuinka pitkään hän oli nukkunut, kun käytävästä kuuluva ääni havahdutti hänet hereille. Siinä vaiheessa kun Remus tuli tarpeeksi tietoiseksi ympäristöstään, hän huomasi pohtivansa, oliko hänellä mahdollisesti kuumetta; hänen kurkkunsa oli tukossa ja kaikki jäsenet lyijymäisen raskaita, lakanoiden hänen allaan tuntuessa nihkeältä. Käytävästä kuului edelleen jonkinlaista ääntä, mutta hän ei osannut sanoa, kulkiko siellä todella joku vai olivatko äänet jälleen talosta itsestään lähtöisin.  
  
Remus sytytti sängynviereisen öljylampun ja haparoi sen valossa yöpöydällä lepäävän Pohjapiirroksen käsiinsä. Hän kosketti paperia sauvallaan ja seurasi sitten, kuinka Kalmanhanaukio avautui pienoiskoossa hänen eteensä. Jälleen kerran hänet valtasi oudon häveliäs tunne siitä, että hänen yöllisessä toimessaan oli jotakin samaa kuin avaimenreiän läpi vakoilussa, hänen etsiessään Severuksen hahmoa kartalta.  
  
Kuin aavistaen ettei se ollut loppupeleissä täyttänyt tarkoitusta jota varten se oltiin luotu, Pohjapiirrokseen asetetut loitsut olivat kuluneen viikon aikana alkaneet nikotella. Toisinaan kartalla kesti pitkään ylipäänsä paikantaa heidät, toisinaan nimet pisteiden vieressä loistivat jälleen poissaolollaan. Etenkin Severuksen nimi useasti sotkeutui sekoitukseksi aaltomaisia suhruja, syystä jonka Remus epäili liittyvän siihen, ettei tämä ollut hänen laillaan ammentanut karttaan omaa taikuuttaan.   
  
Nytkin, kun Remuksen onnistui löytää Severuksen etenevä hahmo kerrosta alempaa, tämän nimestä ei saanut selvää. He olivat kuitenkin edelleen kaksin talossa ja niinpä erehdyksen varaa ei ollut. Pääteltyään että tämä tosiaan oli ollut se joka oli hetki sitten kulkenut hänen huoneensa ohi, Remus seurasi kuinka Severus jatkoi matkaansa aina sisääntulokerrokseen asti – ja siitä ulko-ovelle.  
  
Myöhemmin hän ei varsinaisesti osannut sanoa mikä jossakin niin pienessä outoudessa oli saanut hänet liikkeelle. Nyt hän kuitenkin kompasteli ylös sängystä ja eteni puolijuoksua käytävään, joutuen ottamaan tukea porraskaiteesta kun hänen kuumeinen mielensä ei ollut pysyä kropan matkassa. Remuksen onnistui kuitenkin päästä alakertaan kaatumatta, ja hallissa häntä vasten löi kylmä viima, joka paljastui olevan lähtöisin ammollaan olevasta ulko-ovesta.   
  
Pitkän hallikäytävän toisessa päässä, piirtyen vasten öistä hämärää kuin siihen repeytynyt tumma railo, Severus oli seisahtunut kynnykselle. Tietäen, että Ministeriön asentama näkymätön raja-aita oli enää askeleenmitan päässä, Remus kohotti äänensä ja huusi tämän nimeä.  
  
Alkuun vaikutti siltä, ettei Severus ollut lainkaan kuullut häntä. Sitten, hyvin hitaasti, tämä kuitenkin alkoi kääntyä häntä kohti. Vasta nähdessään lattianrajassa kaistaleet paljasta ihoa Remus tajusi, että Severus oli liikkeellä paljain jaloin; muutenkin tämän vaatetus vaikutti siltä että tämä oli tulossa suoraan sängystä.  
  
Hallin pituuden ja olemattoman valaistuksen vuoksi Remuksella oli vaikeuksia nähdä Severuksen kasvot. Hän alkoi kuitenkin varovasti kävellä tätä kohti, toinen käsi ojennettuna, ikään kuin tarttuakseen tähän mikäli tämä äkkiä yrittäisikin takaisin ulos. Severus ei kuitenkaan liikkunut lainkaan, ei edes silloin kun Remus oli riittävän lähellä nähdäkseen, että vaikka tämän silmät olivat auki, niissä ei näkynyt mitään merkkejä tunnistamisesta – vain oudon rävähtämätön, tyhjä tuijotus, kuin tumma vesi kaivon pohjalla.  
  
Remus kiersi kätensä tämän ranteen ympäri ja toisti, _”Severus!”_  
  
Tällä kertaa Severuksen kasvot palasivat eloon ja hetken räpyteltyään silmät kohdistuivat häneen. Tämä kavahti ensin taaksepäin hänestä, mutta Remus käytti tietoisuuttaan hyväkseen ja kiskaisi tämän edemmäs eteiseen, estääkseen minkään sortin vahinkoja tapahtumasta. Äkillinen liike toi heidät kuitenkin melkein rinta vasten rintaa; Remuksen sormien puristuksessa vieras pulssi hakkasi kiivaana vasten hänen ihoaan, ja meni hetki ennen kuin Severus tajusi vilkaista olkansa yli edelleen auki olevaa ovea.  
  
”Mitä…” tämä aloitti, selkeästi tietämättä miten jatkaa.  
  
”Sinä kävelit unissasi”, Remus sanoi, turvautuen siihen ainoaan selitykseen, joka vaikutti sillä hetkellä loogiselta. ”Näin Pohjapiirroksesta sinun olevan menossa ulos.”  
  
Severuksen nyökätessä heikosti, Remus lopulta katsoi asiakseen päästää tämän kädestä irti. Hän astui tämän ohitse ja kävi sulkemassa oven.  
  
Katuvalojen ollessa nyt poissa laskuista, halli suistui lähes täydelliseen pimeyteen. Sitä halkoivat vain heidän edelleen kiihtyneet hengityksensä, ja Remus hätkähti rajusti kun hän äkkiä tunsi Severuksen otteen kiertyvän paitansa ympärille olkapään tienoilla, alkaen kiskoa häntä perässään edemmäksi hallia.  
  
Jälleen kerran he hakivat suojaa keittiöstä. Vanhasta tottumuksesta Remus pisti teeveden kiehumaan ja kannun aloittaessa lohduttavan pihinän, he vajosivat molemmat istumaan. Kuumeisuus oli väistymässä taka-alalle, mutta edelleen hänestä tuntui että hänen kurkunpäällään lepäsi pienimuotoinen kivi.  
  
”Ennen kuin ehdit kysyä: ei, tätä ei ole tapahtunut aikaisemmin”, Severus kuittasi, lisäten kuitenkin hetken päästä hiljempaa, ”- luulisin.”  
  
”Onko joku sitten varmistanut sen?”  
  
Remus oli ylpeä omasta taktisuudestaan, mutta Severus näki siitä läpi kaikesta huolimatta. ”Niin imartelevalta kuin se kuulostaakin, niin edes minä en ole niin taitava että olisin kyennyt kokonaisen koulun pyörittämisen ja kaksoisagenttina toimimisen lisäksi ylläpitämään jonkin sortin ihmissuhdetta”, tämä mutisi. ”Joten vastauksena kysymykseesi: ei, ei ole ollut ketään keneltä kysyä, mutta eiköhän joku olisi melko nopeasti huomannut mikäli minun olisi nähty vaeltelevan unessa pitkin koulua.”  
  
”Jos sinulla olisi taipumusta siihen, niin se voisi selittää jonkin verran oudoista äänistä”, Remus järkeili lannistumatta.  
  
”Ai että minulla olisi tapana käyskennellä unissani ympäri Mustan huonetta ja vieläpä jokin kyky olla samaan aikaan kerrosta alempana kuulemassa se?” Severus äyskäisi. Tämä huokaisi ja raastoi turhautuneesti pitkiä hiuksiaan pois kasvoiltaan, tarpeeksi lujaa jättääkseen punaisia painaumia ohimoilleen.   
  
Remuksen oli kuitenkin myönnettävä että teoriassa oli isoja aukkoja. Silti jokin tavassa, jolla Severus oli asian muotoillut, sai kylmät väreet juoksemaan pitkin hänen selkäänsä. Hän muisteli lähes tunnistamattomaksi muuttunutta Severusta seisomassa ulkomaailman äärellä; sillä nimenomaisella hetkellä hän oli kuvitellut tämän vain alitajuisesti pyrkineen vapauteen, mutta totuus kuitenkin oli, että tälle kynnyksen ylittäminen merkitsi automaattisesti oikeuden määräyksen rikkomista. Vahinko, jolla oli tuhoisat seuraukset…  
  
Vetäen syvään henkeä, Remus kysyi, ”Mitä sinä luulet tapahtuvan kuoleman jälkeen niille, joista ei tule aaveita?”  
  
Severus hätkähti ja kohdisti häneen tulkitsemattoman katseen. ”En voi sanoa että olisin paljon miettinyt”, tämä lopulta kommentoi.  
  
”Valehtelija.”  
  
”Hyvä on, korjaus: en voi sanoa että olisin paljon _halunnut_ miettiä”, Severus sihahti. ”En tiedä sinusta, mutta kaiken sen jälkeen mitä minä olen tehnyt, pelkkä olemassaolon lakkaaminen kuulostaa erittäin hyvältä jonkin sortin tuonpuoleisen tilinteon rinnalla.”  
  
”Sinä siis uskot Kadotukseen?” Remus tiedusteli lähes kiinnostuneesti. Noustessaan kaatamaan nyt valmistunutta teetä hän mietti, ettei uskonto ei varsinaisesti ollut suosittu aihe velhojen keskuudessa. Kun häntä oltiin purtu, hänen äitinsä oli tuhlannut seuranneen vuoden käymällä paikallisessa kirkossa jokainen sunnuntai ja yrittänyt uskoa, että oli olemassa suurempiakin voimia kuin taikuus, joiden puoleen kääntyä ihmeiden toivossa. Toisinaan jopa hänet oltiin raahattu mukaan, aina siihen asti kunnes hän oli kerran erässä jumalanpalveluksessa saanut omalla turhautumisellaan ristillä roikkuneen hahmon stigmat vuotamaan verta.  
  
”Minä uskon että on olemassa sellaisia ihmisiä, jotka ansaitsisivat sen olevan totta”, Severus veisteli synkästi vastaanottaessaan kupin. Sitten, huomattavasti kärsimättömämmällä nuotilla, ”Niin mielenkiintoisia kuin tämänkaltaiset teologiset väittelyt ovatkin, niin mitä hiton tekemistä niillä on minkään kanssa?”  
  
”Minusta tuntuu, että jollakin tavalla Sirius vainoaa tätä paikkaa.”  
  
Severus näytti typertyneeltä. Hetken ajan Remus uskoi tämän puhkeavan vastalauseisiin, mutta lopulta tämän huulet kiristyivät vain kireäksi linjaksi. ”Tarkenna”, tämä pihahti.  
  
”En tiedä miten!” Remus puuskahti, nyt itsekin malttinsa menettäen. ”Ehkä sillä on jotakin tekemistä kuolintavan kanssa – sinulle on varmasti kerrottu siitä kaaresta? Ja siitä, missä se nimenomaan sijaitsi.”  
  
”Mutta sinä sanoit katsoneesi Pohjapiirrosta tänään ja ainoastaan me näyimme siinä, eikö? Sen pitäisi toisen kartan lailla identifioida myös aaveet ja muut henkiolennot.”  
  
Remus ei voinut kuin myötäillä. Loitsujen sen osuuden toimivuutta ei oltu vielä testattu käytännössä, mutta jo Oljon nimen näkyminen oli osoitus siitä, että Pohjapiirros noteerasi taikojien rinnalla muutkin elämänmuodot – tai epäelämän jos niikseen tuli.  
  
Tuntiessaan että hänen ajatuksensa alkoivat kiertää loputonta kehää, Remus pakottautui palaamaan takaisin alkupisteeseen. ”Kaikista loogisin selitys tämäniltaiselle on tietenkin se, mitä jo aiemmin ehdotin – että sinä kävelit unissasi.”  
  
”No eiköhän se tullut harvinaisen selväksi”, Severus nurisi. ”Kysymys lähinnä kuuluu, mikä sen oikein aiheutti.”  
  
Remus kohautti harteitaan. ”Mikä ei? Jos ollaan rehellisiä, niin sinulla jos kenellä on syitä alkaa oireilla nyt kun siihen vihdoin on aikaa. Vai voitko väittää että viime vuosi oli muka pelkkää leppoista akateemista aherrusta?”  
  
Jälleen kerran Severus vaikutti siltä kuin hän olisi tullut sohaisseeksi ihmisenmuotoiseen muurahaispesään. Tämä vääntelehti tuolillaan ja kieltäytyi katsomasta häntä enää silmiin. ”Minä olen jo kertonut siitä ajasta kaiken oleellisen.”  
  
”Tarkoitat kai, että _todistanut_. Ehkä tämä on vain minun mielipiteeni, mutta kuvittelisin että siinä tuppaa olemaan vissi ero, kertaako faktoja tuomarille vai keskusteleeko jonkun kanssa siitä, kuinka joutui seuraamaan sivusta oppilaidensa järjestelmällistä kidutusta.” Vihdoin Severuksen katse kohosi kohtaamaan hänen omansa, jolloin Remus jatkoi, ”Kaikki Killan riveissä tietävät millaisia metodeja Carrowit pitivät soveltuvina rangaistustapoina.”  
  
Severus nielaisi, mutta lopulta puhuessa tämän ääni oli vakaa. ”Aina kun minulle tarjoutui mahdollisuus siihen, pyrin lähettämään jälki-istuntoon joutuneet metsään Hagridin kanssa.”  
  
”Tiedän; Ginny mainitsi siitä kesällä.”  
  
”Vai niin. No jos kaikki kerta ovat jo niin perillä minun edesottamuksistani, niin mikä hyöty niitä on enää kerrata?”  
  
”Koska on olemassa mahdollisuus että se voisi auttaa!”  
  
Remuksen yrittäessä tasata hengitystään Severuksen kasvoille levisi etäinen välinpitämättömyys. ”Minähän sanoin jo viikkoja sitten etten oleta kenenkään, varsinkaan sinun, ryhtyvän minulle minkään sortin terapeutiksi.”  
  
”Entä jos minä tarjoan?” Remus heitti, voimatta estää itseään.  
  
”Sitten minä en ole ainut, joka on ammattiavun tarpeessa”, Severus kuittasi, lopettaen keskustelun siihen.  
  
Juotuaan teen loppuun he raahustivat takaisin yläkertaan. Oman huoneensa edustella Remus empi, mutta Severus vain heilautti väsyneesti kättään ja jatkoi portaita ylös omaan kerrokseensa. Remus odotti että kuuli oven sulkeutumisesta kertovan äänen, ennen kuin totteli perässä ja sulkeutui huoneeseensa.  
  
Pohjapiirros oli edelleen aktiivisena levällään sängyllä, johon hän oli sen jättänyt. Vedettyään päälleen ylimääräisen villapaidan hän ryömi lakanoiden väliin ja haali paperin käsiinsä, katsellen, kuinka suoraan hänen yläpuolellaan Severuksen nimellä varustettu piste lepäsi liikkumatta paikallaan.  
  
Hän vaipui lopulta takaisin uneen sitä silmällä pitäen.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Seuraavan viikon sisään Remus tavoitti Severuksen kolmesti yrittämästä unissaan etuovesta ulos. Tämän pyynnöstä Remus suoritti kaikki mieleensä tulevat loitsut, joiden oli tarkoitus paljastaa mikäli kyseessä olisi ollut jonkin sortin kirous tai herja, kuitenkin tuloksetta. Lopputulema oli se, että heistä kumpikin oli pian yhtä haluton ylipäänsä menemään vuoteeseen ja he väittelivät siitä, mitä asialle tulisi tehdä; Severuksen mielestä Remus olisi hyvin voinut loitsia ulkopuolelta hänen makuuhuoneensa lukkoon ja avata sen aamulla, mutta hän vetosi turvallisuustekijöihin ja yleiseen epäkäytännöllisyyteen.  
  
”Minun näkemykseni mukaan tähän on olemassa ihan yksinkertainen ratkaisu.”  
  
”Lupin –” Severus aloitti varoittavasti.  
  
Jatkuva huolehtiminen ja nuha olivat kuitenkin vaatineet veronsa, ja Remus äyskäisi, ”Sinä voit valita viettää seuraavat yöt joko minun vuoteessani tai ottaa sen riskin että päädyt kohta tätä menoa viettämään niitä Azkabanissa. Ymmärrän kyllä miksi vaihtoehtojen ollessa nuo, sinä kallistut jälkimmäiseen.”  
  
Severus tuijotti häntä hetken, kunnes kääntyi sitten kannoillaan ja marssi mitään sanomatta yläkertaan. Remus oletti keskustelun loppuneen siihen, mutta äkisti portaista kuului taas ääntä ja kohta Severus palasi satunnaisia vuodevaatteita kantaen. Noteeraamatta häntä mitenkään tämä paineli hänen ohitseen sisään Remuksen makuuhuoneeseen ja kumosi kantamuksensa sängylle.  
  
”Minun kannattaa varmaan nukkua lähempänä ovea”, Remus kuuli ehdottavansa heikosti.  
  
Käydessään seuraavana iltana vuoteeseen hänen mieleensä tuli, ettei hän ollut jakanut sänkyä kenenkään kanssa sitten Tonksin. Siitä oli joka tapauksessa kulunut jo vuoden päivät. Nyt sängyn toiselle laidalla värjöttelevä hahmo vangitsi Remuksen huomionsa kuin hän olisi liekkiä kohti pyrkivä koi ja patjan pienetkin liikahdukset säteilivät moninkertaistuen hänen kehonsa läpi. Severus piti uppiniskaisesti selkänsä käännettynä häneen, vaikka varmasti vaistosi hänenkin olevan hereillä; he valvoivat tunnista toiseen kuunnellen toistensa kevyttä hengitystä hämärässä, läheisyyden tuoman helpotuksen ja aivan toisenlaisen jännityksen oudossa rajamaastossa.  
  
Aamunsarastukseen mennessä väsymys alkoi kuitenkin viedä tilanteen outoudesta voiton. Remus ajelehti unen ja valveen välillä aina siihen asti, että tiedosti Severuksen nousevan vuoteesta.   
  
”Minun kuuluisi varmaan varmistaa, että sinä olet oikeasti hereillä”, hän mutisi tyynyynsä.  
  
Severus hymähti mennessään tarpeeksi paljonpuhuvasti että Remus kykeni voivansa luottaa tämän liikkuvan tietoisesti. Hetkeä myöhemmin hän kuitenkin kaivautui lakanoista sen verran, että sai hapuiltua käsiinsä yöpöydällä olevan Pohjapiirroksen; se osoitti että Severus oli ulko-oven sijaan mennyt keittiöön. Tämän lähtiessä vartin päästä paluumatkalle ylös Remus oletti tämän olevan menossa takaisin omaan kerrokseensa, joten hänelle tuli kiire pyyhkiä kartta tyhjäksi kun seuraavien portaiden sijaan Severus käveli sisään kahta kahvikuppia ja päivän lehteä kantaen.  
  
Severuksen ojensi toisen kupin hänelle ja asettui sitten aukitaitellun lehden kanssa nurkassa olevaan nojatuoliin. Hörppiessään hitaasti kahvia Remus silmäili samalla etusivun otsikoita ja oli jo ehtinyt tuudittua hetkessä vallitsevaan raukeuteen niin täydellisesti, että Severuksen äkillinen ääni sai hänet hätkähtämään rajusti.  
  
”Kun sinä sanoit epäileväsi Mustan vainoavan tätä paikkaa”, Severus aloitti hitaasti, katse edelleen lehdessä, ”sinä tarkoitit hänen vainoavan _minua_.”  
  
Se ei suoranaisesti ollut kysymys, ja pyyhkiessään läikkynyttä kahvia paidaltaan Remus oli haluton vastaamaan. Asian myöntäminen ääneen olisi kuulostanut liian suurelta syytökseltä Siriusta kohtaan.  
  
Severus veti kuitenkin omat johtopäätöksensä hänen paljonpuhuvasta vaitonaisuudestaan. ”Mutta miksi?” tämä ihmetteli, suostuen viimein kohtaamaan hänen katseensa.  
  
Remuksen olisi ollut helppo sanoa, että toisin kuin hän, Sirius ehkä edelleen syytti Severusta kuolemastaan, tai vähintään liian vähäisistä toimenpiteistä Harryn auttamiseksi samana iltana. Hän olisi myös voinut vedota vanhoihin kaunoihin tai silkkaan pirullisuuteen. Sen sijaan se mitä hänen suustaan tuli ulos, oli – ”Ehkä se johtuu minusta.”  
  
Severuksen sivua kääntämässä ollut käsi jähmettyi. Remus piti katseensa kupissaan jatkaessaan, ”Ehkä hän yrittää suojella minua sinulta.”  
  
”Ajamalla minut hermoraunion partaalle ja eväämällä sinulta vastalääkkeen? Ei, odota – itse asiassa se kuulostaa juuri Mustan logiikalta.”  
  
Se ei varsinaisesti ollut mitä Remus oli tarkoittanut ja ehkä he molemmat tiesivät sen, mutta hän antoi asian olla. ”En sano että Sirius tekee sitä tietoisesti”, hän koki tarpeelliseksi puolustaa. ”Ehkä tämä on vain jokin jäänne, eräänlainen… kaiku.”  
  
”Kaiku”, Severus toisti ontosti.  
  
Remus nytkäytti hartioitaan. ”Vaikka koko viimeistä vuotta ei laskettaisikaan mukaan, Sirius vietti tässä talossa pitkiä aikoja ollen syvästi onneton. Ehkä sellaisesta voi joissakin tapauksissa jäädä pysyvä muisto.”  
  
Hänen isänsä oli aikanaan tutkinut suuresti ei-ihmislähtöisiä hengellisiä esiintymiä, kuten mörköjä ja räyhähenkiä, ja Remus oli jo pienestä pitäen oppinut että niiden ja varsinaisten edesmenneiden aaveiden välillä oli vissi ero. Samalla tavalla hän kuitenkin tiesi joukosta rajatapauksia, jotka eivät varsinaisesti istuneet kumpaankaan lokeroon, ja olivat silti muutakin kuin pelkkiä vanhan magian kerääntymiä.  
  
”Jos silkka kurjuus on riittävä tekijä tällaisissa asioissa, niin ainakaan minun ei tarvitse enää pelätä että jokin osa minua jäisi kiertämään Kehrääjänkujaa ikuisesti…” Severus mutisi yllättäen.  
  
”Kuinka niin?”  
  
”Minulle kerrottiin että se paloi kesällä.”  
  
Severuksen ääni oli mitäänsanomaton, mutta siinä samassa Remuksen mieleen muistuivat Narcissan sanat kuukauden takaa, tämän kommentti siitä miten Ministeriö ei ollut se josta heidän kaltaistensa tuli huolehtia, vaan –  
  
”Se poltettiin”, hän ymmärsi vihdoin.  
  
Kalseaniloton irvistys repi Severuksen suupieliä. Tämä naputti yhtä lööpeistä, jossa kerrottiin viimeisimmistä pidätyksistä. ”Vaikka taikaministeri Kahlesalpa kuinka vakuuttaa muuta, niin joitakin Pimeyden lordin tukijoita on edelleen vapaana. Voit varmaan kuvitella etten minä ole turhan suosittu niiden tahojen keskuudessa.”  
  
Kyseisen kommentin jälkeen Severus ilmeisesti katsoi keskustelun tulleen päätökseen ja katosi lehden taakse. Remus jäi häkeltyneenä pyörittelemään kupissa olevaa kahvinloppua; jälleen kerran, kuten useasti aikaisemminkin, hänestä tuntui kuin hänen olisi kuulunut sanoa vielä jotakin, mutta mitään kunnollista ei tullut mieleen. Hän joi kahvin loppuun ja nielaisi sen mukana kielen päälle kerääntyneet katkonaiset sanat.

  
  
Samana iltapäivänä hän lähti käymään Pyhässä Mungossa. Tällä kertaa hän oli ajoissa liikkeellä ja sai kuukausittaisen Sudenmyrkkyjuoma-annoksensa ongelmitta. Tiskin liepeillä norkoili muutama hieman resuisempiin kaapuihin pukeutunut asiakas ja näiden hymyillessä hänelle hämillisesti hän tunnisti nämä tutuiksi naamoiksi muutaman vuoden takaisista kokouksista. He juttelivat hetken niitä näistä, mutta kun puhe kääntyi pian onnitteluiksi hänen saamansa kunniamerkin johdosta, Remus pyysi jonkin tekosyyn varjolla anteeksi ja poistui paikalta.  
  
Sen sijaan että olisi ilmiintynyt suoraan takaisin Kalmanhanaukiolle, hän suuntasi jälleen pohjoiseen. Meni hetki ennen kuin hän sai kaivettua muististaan kauan sitten ohimennen kuulemansa osoitteen, mutta vuodet tien päällä olivat jättäneet hänelle erityisen taidon painaa mieleen paikannimet ja siunanneet häntä keskivertoa paremmalla suuntavaistolla.   
  
Hänen tarpoessaan hitaasti halki vieraan kylän alkoi jälleen sataa lunta. Vaikka horisontissa häämöttävä tehtaanpiippu ei sylkenytkään savua, Remuksen poskille tipahtelevat lumihiutaleet tuntuivat raskailta ja nokisilta; yksinäiselle pyykkinarulle unohtuneet lakanat olivat jo ajat sitten jäätyneet harmaiksi möhkäleiksi. Tiilitalojen identtisten rivien välistä vilahteleva joki oli huurtunut umpeen, mutta sen pisteliäs katku tunki silti ohuen jään läpi ja muutti ilman happamaksi hänen keuhkoissaan. Vaikka jostakin kantautui aina kaukaisten askelten kaiku, hän ei kohdannut matkallaan ketään muita kuin häntä eräästä kioskista tiirailevan naisen ja tämäkin piti huolen siitä että nykäisi nopeasti sälekaihtimet umpeen.  
  
Loppupeleissä Severuksen kotitalon löytymiseen ei vaadittu suurtakaan taitoa. Talo sijaitsi pitkän kadun päässä ja täten hän näki jo kaukaa sen osaksi koituneen kohtalon; mikäli hänellä olikin ollut joitain epämääräisiä aikeita katsoa olisiko raunioista ollut vielä mahdollista pelastaa joitakin yksittäisiä esineitä, ne toiveet kuolivat sen sileän tien omaan mahdottomuuteensa.   
  
Tulipalo oli ollut raju ja nopea: Remuksen tullessa lähemmäksi lasi rasahteli hänen kenkiensä alla vasten mukulakivikatua, ikkunaruutujen eittämättä paiskauduttua paineaallon mukana laajalle. Puolittain sisään sortunut katto oli tullut alas ensimmäiseen kerrokseen asti ja ulko-ovi riippui hiiltyneenä karahkana saranoillaan. Talon sivustalla ollut metallinen kouru oli mennyt kuumuudessa lähes tunnistamattomalle mutkalle ja köyristyi nyt ulos talonraadosta kuin tuskasta vääntynyt selkäranka.  
  
Vaikkei Remus olisikaan tiennyt mitä talolle oli käynyt, olisi hänen silti ollut helppo erottaa se kaltaistensa joukosta. Hiiltyneeseen seinään oli joku kirjoittanut punaisella maalilla niin, että teksti oli selkeästi taian avulla säilynyt liekkien hävitykseltä.  
  
 _PETTURI_  
  
Vasta sillä hetkellä, siinä vihamielisen kyläpahasen sydämessä, Remukselle valkeni ensimmäistä kertaa kuinka täydellisesti Severus todella oli menettänyt kaiken. Siinäkin vaiheessa mikäli oikeus antaisi tälle täysin vapauttavan päätöksen, ei tällä ollut enää työpaikkaa saati sen mukanaan tuomaa majoitusta, eikä enää edes lapsuudenkotiaan, joka nyt retkotti häväistynä hänen edessään. Samalla tavalla tämän maine oli vedetty lokaan, kansakunnan jakauduttua pitämään tätä joko epäilyttävänä takinkääntäjänä tai pahimman luokan verenpetturina. Tuntui äkkiä naurettavalta että hänen oli pitänyt saapua tänne asti tajutakseen jotakin, minkä Severus oli jo itse tehnyt hyvin selväksi sillä viimeisellä kerralla oikeussalissa; ettei tällä ollut ollut enää yhtäkään tahoa, jonka puoleen kääntyä.  
  
Tyhjästä aloittaminen ja yksinäisyys olivat molemmat jotakin mikä oli tullut vuosien varrella Remukselle turhankin tutuksi. Sen nojalla hän saattoi sympatisoida paremmin kuin kukaan, ja kuitenkin –  
  
Luotuaan taloon viimeisen silmäyksen, hän kaikkoontui takaisin Lontoon sykkeeseen ja Kalmanhanaukiolle. Päästyään sisään hän jätti tuhkannuoskaiset kenkänsä eteiseen ja meni alas keittiöön pesemään niin kasvonsa kuin kätensä. Hana valitti paineen alla ja yski vettä joka pysyi tavan mukaan haaleana pitkään, mutta mielessään Remus oli äkisti ohikiitävän kiitollinen näistä pienistäkin mukavuuksista jotka hänelle oltiin suotu, koko salaisuuksiaan mustasukkaisesti varjelevasta talosta ja kaikesta mitä se oli tuonut mukanaan.  
  
Pienen etsinnän jälkeen hän löysi lopulta Severuksen kasvihuoneesta. Tämä oli parhaillaan siirtämässä jo hyvää vauhtia versoneita taimia isompiin ruukkuihin, eikä ensin huomannut häntä seisomassa ovensuussa ja katselemassa toimitusta.  
  
Vasta hetken päästä tämä noteerasi hänen tarkkailunsa ja halusi sitten tietää, enemmän äkillisen yllätyksen kuin minkään muun tuoma tyly sävy äänessään, ”Mitä?”  
  
”Ei mitään”, Remus totesi sävyisästi, katsellen ruukkuja, jotka kiersivät niiden keskellä polvillaan olevaa Severusta kuin pienet planeetat. Hänen mieltään vaivasi edelleen se samainen ajatus, joka oli tullut hänen mieleensä Kehrääjänkujalla; että ilman sotaa ja kuolemaa, ilman menetyksiä jotka tuntuivat siltä kuin keuhkoista olisi äkisti kadonnut kaikki happi tai maailmasta värit, ilman heiltä riistettyjä lapsuuksia – he eivät luultavasti olisi nyt tässä. Hänestä tuntui väärältä myöntää olevansa onnellinen jostakin, jonka oli aikaansaanut niin pitkä onnettomuuksien ketju että se ylsi heidän varhaisista vuosistaan aina tähän päivään asti, ja kuitenkin kaiken sen jälkeen, siinä oudossa maastossa jonka muodosti talo heidän ympärillään, toivon siemen oli salakavalasti versonut kuin ne pikkuruisista ruukuista kurkottelevat kasvit, jotka nyt jo hamusivat elinvoimaisina kohti suurempaa kasvualustaa.

  
  
*

  
  
Yhteiset yöt samassa sängyssä, niin viattomia kuin ne luonteeltaan olivatkin, olivat omiaan pistämään Remuksen mielikuvituksen ylikierroksille. Hän muisti haaveilleensa samoja mietteitä jo joskus koulussa; vahvan syyllisyyden värittämiä, katkonaisia unia, ja aamulla tahmeita lakanoita. Hänen ystävänsä olivat ehkä hyväksyneet hänen jokakuisen ongelmansa, mutta hän oli jo silloin ymmärtänyt että oli olemassa paljon pahempiakin rikkeitä kuin ihmissuteus, ja niihin eittämättä lukeutuivat fantasiat heidän nelikkonsa itseoikeutetusta vihamiehestä.   
  
Tylypahkan ja ensimmäisen sodan jälkeisinä vuosina Remus oli ottanut nautintoa sieltä mistä sitä kulloinkin oli saanut, eivätkä monet niistä kohtaamisista kestäneet päivänvaloa, oli toinen osapuoli ollut sukupuoleltaan sitten mitä tahansa. Mikäli hän olikin joskus viettänyt useampia öitä saman vuoteen lämmössä, oli hän ennen pitkään ollut taas pakotettu jatkamaan matkaansa.  
  
Sitten toinen sota oli saapunut ja hän oli tavannut Tonksin. Ja nyt... nyt -  
  
Päivää ennen seuraavaa täysikuuta Remus oli suihkussa ensimmäisen kerroksen kylpyhuoneessa, kun hän havahtui yläpuoleltaan kuuluvaan lasin kilinään. Väännettyään suihkun kiinni ja kietaistuaan pyyhkeen ympärilleen hän kiiruhti yläkertaan, jonka kasvihuoneesta löysi kirosanoja vuolaasti suoltavan Severuksen. Lavuaari ja sitä ympäröivä lattia oli lasinsirujen peitossa.  
  
”Mitä tapahtui?” hän ihmetteli.  
  
Severus näytti hänelle verisiä käsiään, joista paikoitellen edelleen törrötti mitta-astioiden sirpaleita. ”En tiedä – luultavasti en kiinnittänyt tarpeeksi huomiota juuri kriittisellä hetkellä.”  
  
Remus käski tämän istumaan pöntönkannelle, samalla kun itse nojasi sieniviljelystä varoen ammeeseen. Alkaessaan nyppiä lasia pois ja parantaen haavoja kuten parhaiten taisi, hän tuli miettineeksi aiempaa kuvausta tarkemmin. ”’Luultavasti’?”  
  
Severus irvisti, tällä kertaa enemmän ärtymyksestä kuin kivusta. Uupumus säteili tämän olemuksesta kuin tumma valo. ”Niin. En… tiedä.”  
  
”Et tiedä vai et muista?”  
  
”En muista.”  
  
Severuksen heikoista vastalauseista huolimatta Remus napitti tämän hihat auki ja kääri niitä ylöspäin, varmistuakseen siitä, ettei siruja ollut eksynyt muualle kuin kämmeniin. Siinä samassa hänen liikkeensä kuitenkin taukosivat, kun hänen silmänsä nauliintuivat toiseen kalpeista käsivarsista.  
  
Sen enempää ajattelematta Remus pyyhkäisi peukalollaan ihoon tatuoitua Pimeän piirtoa. Severus värähti kosketuksen alla, muttei kuitenkaan vetänyt kättään pois.  
  
”Hassua”, Remus myönsi ääneen. ”Jotenkin kuvittelin että ne olisivat kaikki vain haalistuneet pois tässä vaiheessa.”  
  
”Ehkä jotkin jäljet on tehty pysyviksi”, Severus vastasi hiljaa.  
  
Jokin tämän äänensävyssä sai Remuksen itsetietoisuuden valtaan; ensimmäistä kertaa sitten sen kun hän oli rynninyt sisään, hän tiedosti oman alastomuutta lähentelevän tilansa. Heidän senhetkinen asentonsa mahdollisti sen, että heille molemmille oli yhtälailla näkyvillä hänen kylkeään pitkin edelleen kulkevat hampaiden ja kynsien haamut, jotka olivat kasvaneet ja muuttaneet muotoa hänen mukanaan kaikkien näiden vuosien ajan. Severuksen anteeksipyytelemätön katse pyyhki arpien yli ja Remus etsi kiivaasti tämän silmistä merkkejä inhosta, niitä kuitenkaan löytämättä. Väliin jäävässä kapeassa tilassa heidän kätensä lepäsivät edelleen toistensa syleilyssä.  
  
Ennen kuin hän ehti epäröidä enempää, Remus kuroi välimatkan umpeen ja kumartui suutelemaan Severusta.  
  
Suudelma oli lyhyt, ja sen päätyttyä heidän katseensa kohtasivat hetkeksi. Remus ei juurikaan osannut tulkita näkemäänsä, joten hän keskittyi pian käärimään tämän hihat takaisin alas ja napittamaan ne kiinni. Lopuksi hän pyyhki vielä kerran kostealla pyyhkeellä tämän kädet puhtaiksi. Työskennellessään hän tunsi jatkuvasti Severuksen tuijotuksen painon ihollaan, mutta jatkoi siitä välittämättä.  
  
Ensiavullisten velvollisuuksiensa ollessa ohi, hän auttoi vielä siivoamaan paikan ja palautti ehjäksi ne mitta-astioista jotka kykeni. Severus seurasi hänen toimiaan edelleen vaitonaisena ja vasta siinä vaiheessa kun hän oli poistumassa huoneesta, tämä äkisti pysäytti hänet tarttumalla häntä käsivarresta.  
  
”Kiitos.”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi ja jatkoi sitten matkaansa. Vasta kaivaessaan vaatteita viereisessä huoneessaan, hän sattui vilkaisemaan kaapinoveen kiinnitettyä peiliä ja tuli tietoiseksi omasta typerästä hymystään, joka näytti oudon kuulumattomalta huoneen tuomaa ankeaa taustaa vasten.

  
  
*

  
  
”…ja minä tulen pitämään Pohjapiirroksen auki koko yön, joten älä edes kuvittele meneväsi lähelle eteishallia, ellet halua minun tulevan raahaamaan sinua niskavilloista takasin.”  
  
Severus seisoi kädet puuskassa huoneen ovelle ja pyöritteli silmiään, muttei kuitenkaan osoittanut vastaväitteitä. Vaikka niinä kahtena edellisenä yönä jotka he olivat viettäneet samassa vuoteessa unissakävely ei ollut toistunut, se ei vielä merkinnyt että sen luoma uhka oli todella väistynyt. Yhtenä täysikuuta edeltävänä varatoimena hän oli lukinnut sekä etu- että keittiön pihanpuoleisen oven vahvemmin taion, mutta tällä hetkellä Remus kuitenkin pelkäsi enemmän sitä, että kroonisen väsymyksen turvin Severus vielä menisi ja katkaisisi epähuomiossa niskansa kompuroimalla portaissa. Kuukausi takaperin hänestä olisi tuntunut naurettavalta syyttää tätä moisesta kömpelyydestä, mutta edellispäivän tapaturman jälkien vielä koristaessa Severuksen käsiä, liiallisuuksiin menevä varovaisuus oli äkisti yllättävä hyve.  
  
Varsinaiseen täysikuuhun oli enää tunti aikaa, mutta nautittuaan tällä kertaa moitteettoman annoksen Sudenmyrkkyjuomaa, Remus tiedosti sen kutsun samalla lailla kuin toiset rekisteröivät lähestyvän rajuilman; muutos olisi jotakin mikä tapahtuisi tutulla tavalla hänen ympärillään, sen sijaan että se raivoaisi hänen mielensä sopukoissa asti.  
  
Kuun saavutettua lakipisteensä hän venytteli tottuneesti eläimen esiin sisältään ja asettui sitten makaamaan sängylle niin, että hänellä oli suora näköyhteys lattialla lepäävään Pohjapiirrokseen. Yön madellessa eteenpäin hänen tiedostava ihmismielensä tuudittautui jonkinasteiseen horrokseen, samalla kun koiraeläin piti tunnista toiseen uskollisesti silmällä pitkin taloa vaeltavaa yksinäistä musteläiskää.  
   
Kuolevan marraskuun aamuaurinko teki kuitenkin jälleen tepposensa ja ennen kuin hän edes tajusi, päivä oli jo pitkällä ja Remus havahtui siihen että jotakin laskettiin hänen jomottavan ihmiskehonsa peitoksi. ’Jokin’ osoittautui aamutakiksi, mutta siinä vaiheessa kun hän jaksoi vääntäytyä ottamaan asiasta selvää, oli huone jo tyhjä; käytävään johtava ovi oli kuitenkin raollaan ja lattialla Pohjapiirroksen vieressä höyrysi kuppi teetä.   
  
Remus kurottautui irvistäen poimimaan kupin käteensä ja joi ahnaasti; teen tutun aromin sijaan hänen kielellään maistuivat kuitenkin vieraat yrtit, ja hetken kuulostelun jälkeen kipu hänen jäsenissään talttui, ikään kuin joku olisi juuri käärinyt hänen kehonsa lämpimään hauteeseen.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Joulukuun häämöttäessä Harry kirjoitti toistamiseen takaisin Auroriopistolta. Kirjeessä tämä kertoi pääsevänsä viikkoa ennen aattoa lomalle, ja omisti sitten koko pergamentin kääntöpuolen ruotiakseen koulun muiden opiskelijoiden edesottamuksia. Remus luki pätkiä kirjeestä ääneen aamiaispöydässä ja hänen lopetettuaan he olivat Severuksen kanssa yhtämielisen vakuuttuneita siitä, että ensimmäinen paikka jonne vuosikurssin valmistumisensa myötä tulisi kääntää lain toteutumista valvova huomionsa, olisi samainen oppilaitos itse.  
  
He eivät kumpikaan olleet maininneet muutamaa päivää aikaisemmin tapahtunutta suudelmaa ääneen, mutta Remuksesta tuntui jatkuvasti siltä kuin tietoisuus siitä olisi värjynyt heidän välillään ja värittänyt heidän tekemisiään. Eräänä aamupäivänä he lojuivat sängyllä ja pelasivat shakkia, toisinaan he istuivat saman pöydän ääressä ja tulkitsivat yhdessä kirjahyllyistä paljastuneita opuksia, joiden kangertava ilmaisu tuotti vaikeuksia jopa lukemattomien oppilaiden harakanvarpaita tulkinneelle Severukselle. He istuivat lähempänä, keskustelivat vapaammin ja saivat vähän väliä toisensa kiinni katsomasta, ennen kuin käänsivät kasvonsa hämillisesti pois.  
  
Remuksen menneitä suhteentynkiä oli aina ennen värittänyt vahva kiireen tai jopa tuomion elementti. Sotatilassa ei epäilykselle tai hapuilulle ollut ollut sijaa, kun jokainen hetki saattoi olla se viimeinen, ja menettämisen pelko oli saanut hänet alun perin ripustautumaan ennakkoluuloistaan huolimatta niin kiihkeästi Tonksiinkin, ennen kuin hän oli ymmärtänyt että he kaipasivat tulevaisuudelta täysin eri asioita. Nyt sodat oltiin kuitenkin sodittu ja edessä tulevaisuudeksi puettu pitkä taival, jonka tullessaan tuoma epävarmuus oli aivan toisenlaista laatua kuin se jatkuvan taistelun synnyttämä lihallinen kaipuu. Oli aikaa edetä rauhallisesti, ja toisaalta myös pelätä aivan muunlaisia asioita kuin kuolemaa.

  
  
  
Kuluneen syksyn ajan Remuksen maailma oli kutistunut kattamaan vain sen mikroskooppisen universumin jonka Kalmanhanaukion seinät pitivät sisällään, ja ehkä siksi hän ei voinut alkuun lainkaan käsittää äänen alkuperää, kun eräänä päivänä kattokruunuja tärisyttävä kalina kulki läpi talon. Lopulta hänen onnistui paikantaa sen alkuperäksi ovikello; hänen mentyä avaamaan jäisellä kuistilla seisoi Neville Longbottom, joka vastasi hänen yllättyneeseen tervehdykseensä hermostuneella hymyllä.  
  
”Tiedän, minun olisi pitänyt lähettää etukäteen pöllö, mutta tämä oli oikeastaan äkillinen päähänpisto ja Harry mainitsi viime kirjeessään että sinä olet usein kotona, joten…” Nevillen ääni hiipui kuulumattomiin. Sitten tämä veti uudestaan henkeä ja hymyili, tällä kertaa varmemmin. ”Tarkoitin: Hei, kiva nähdä. Voinko tulla hetkeksi sisään?”  
  
Saatuaan kakisteltua ulos myöntävän vastauksen, Remus johdatti tämän peremmälle. He kävelivät halki hallin ja ohittivat portaat joita reunustavalta seinältä rivi täytettyjä kotitontunpäitä katseli heidän kulkuaan. Alhaalla keittiössä hän auttoi ripustamaan sankassa lumituiskussa kastuneet ulkovaatteet takan ympärille kuivumaan; Neville silmäili kiinnostuneena nurkkausta kansoittavia liemitarvikkeita, mutta ei kommentoinut niistä mitään ääneen.  
  
Remus meni laittamaan teeveden tulelle. Silmäkulmastaan hän näki Nevillen katseen kiertävän edelleen huonetta ja tämä vihelsi lopulta matalasti. ”Melkoinen talo. Mumminkin koti tuntuu usein jonkin sortin museolta, mutta tähän verrattuna se voisi yhtä hyvin olla viiden tähden hotelli. Täällä alkaa varmaan säikkyä omaa varjoaankin.”  
  
Kaiken sen valossa mitä viime aikoina talossa oli tapahtunut, Remus kuvitteli että hänen olisi ollut helppo vakuutella tämän mielipiteen paikkansapitävyyttä. Nyt hän kuitenkin huomasi etteivät sanat ottaneet tullakseen; Kalmanhanaukio oli ehkä kummitustalo sanan varsinaisessa merkityksessä, mutta jollakin käsittämättömällä tavalla hänestä oli tuntunut sen seinien sisällä elävämmältä kuin pitkään aikaan. Hänellä oli ehkä omat epäluulonsa rakennusta kohtaan, mutta hän koki äkisti olevansa velvoitettu puolustamaan sitä ulkopuolisten arvioita kohtaan. ”Olen asunut vuosien varrella paljon pahemmissakin paikoissa”, hän totesi verkkaisesti.  
  
Neville ymmärsi viittauksen ja näytti äkisti hieman nololta. Kun tämä seuraavaksi puhui, Remus sai sen käsityksen että tämä yritti kovasti olla puhuttelematta häntä ’professori Lupiniksi’. ”Olen itse asiassa ajatellut hakea Taikakasvitieteelliseen Akatemiaan ensi keväänä”, Neville paljasti. ”Ne ottavat sisään vain muutaman hakijan per vuosi ja ovat melko tiukkoja muutenkin, joten ymmärrät varmaan miksi minun tapauksessani ei näytä kovin hyvältä kun minulla ei ole antaa edes viimeisen vuoden koetuloksia. Professori Ver – siis, Pomona, on luvannut kirjoittaa minulle jo suosittelukirjeen, mutta tulin tänään ajatelleeksi ettei siitä ainakaan olisi mitään haittaa mikäli… siis, jos sinusta olisi ihan okei kirjoittaa myös yksi?”  
  
Remus räpytteli typertyneenä silmiään ja siinä ajassa Nevillen posket ehtivät jo punertua, tämän mutistua lopulta, ”Joka tapauksessa se oli vain ajatus, ei sinun tietenkään tarvitse –”, mutta silloin hän purskahti nauruun ja tämä vaikeni hämmentyneenä.  
  
”Minä kirjoitan sen mielelläni, mikäli sinusta tosiaan tuntuu että siitä voisi olla apua”, hän lupasi lämpimästi, ajatellen samalla, että ehkä tässä vihdoin oli varteenotettava syy hänelle turvautua allekirjoituksen yhteydessä saamaansa kunniamerkkiin.  
  
Neville näytti helpottuneelta ja änkytti sarjan kiitoksia, jotka Remus ohitti kädenheilautuksella. Hänestä oli edelleen uskomatonta että maailmaan mahtui kaksin verroin nuoria miehiä, joiden mielestä elintärkeän osan näytteleminen Voldemortin kukistamisessa ei riittänyt akateemiseksi meriitiksi pääsykoekirjeessä; hän oli varma että muissa tuvissa opetettiin vähemmän vaatimattomia menetelmiä ansioluettelon laatimisen suhteen.  
  
Kun virallinen asia oli näin ollen hoidettu pois alta, he juttelivat hetken ylipäänsä Nevillen odotuksista tulevia opintoja koskien. Ennen pitkään keskustelu kuitenkin kääntyi jälleen siihen seikkaan, joka heitä oli vahvimmin yhdistänyt – sotaan. Remus oli ennenkin nähnyt kuinka sen kauhujen todistamisen onnistui tehdä joistakin ihmisistä suorapuheisia aina makaaberin rajoille asti, eikä Neville ollut poikkeus. Tapa, jolla tämä kertasi osia vuodestaan Carrowien ikeessä ja lopulta myös viimeisessä taistelussa itsessään muistutti häntä paljon siitä, miten Siriukselle oli ollut luonteenomaista kokemuksistaan puhua, sekoituksella rehvastelua ja jopa nostalgiaa. Neville oli selkeästi ylpeä itsestään ja jopa poskeaan edelleen näkyvästi koristavasta arvesta, ja Remus samaten tästä, mutta samalla hän ei voinut olla iloitsematta siitä, että tällä oli nyt jokin yhtä helläkätistä paneutumista vaativa kiinnostus kuin kasvitiede kontillaan. Hän oli todistanut kuinka helppo vimmaiseen uhkarohkeuteen oli hukkua, eikä hän halunnut katsoa menneisyyden toistavan itseään.  
  
”Olen pahoillani Tonksista”, Neville mutisi varovasti aloitettuaan toista teekupillista. Remus oli kuullut samat pahoittelut tämän suusta jo hautajaisissa, mutta ne olivat silloin hukkuneet toisten kaltaistensa virtaan. ”Meille olisi luultavasti käynyt Ginnyn kanssa sillalla yhdessä vaiheessa tosi pahasti, mikäli hän ei olisi ennättänyt auttamaan.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Remus pakottautui sanomaan. ”Mutta me emme itse asiassa olleet olleet yhdessä enää pitkään aikaan ennen – no, ennen hänen kuolemaansa.”  
  
Neville näytti ensin yllättyneeltä, mutta nyökkäsi hetken päästä ymmärtävästi, kuin kyseinen informaatio olisi näin jälkikäteen auttanut tuomaan järkeä johonkin joka tapahtumahetkellä oli jäänyt tätä askarruttamaan.   
  
Selvästi taktisena valintani Neville päätti kääntää puheen takaisin itseensä ja rupesi kertomaan kuinka tämän moninaisten sukulaisten suhtautuminen oli muuttunut sitten toukokuun tapahtumien. ”Isosetä-Algie ei lakkaa jaarittelemasta minusta hevoskotkapoolokerhossaan. Hän yrittää usuttaa minua ulos kaikkien kerhokavereidensa lapsenlapsien kanssa, sanoo että tosiasiassa Harry vain vähän avitti minua Voldemortin kukistamisessa ja nimittää minua ’Rohkelikon todelliseksi perilliseksi’… Tai siis, kyllähän minä lopulta tein jotain sellaista että sain sen miekan vedettyä sieltä hatusta, mutta –”  
  
”’Lopulta’?” Remus keskeytti yllättyneenä.  
  
Ensimmäistä kertaa koko keskustelun aikana Neville näytti hetken siltä samalta hämilliseltä pojalta, jonka hän muisti seisoneen kalpeana mörön sisällään pitäneen vaatekomeron edessä. ”No, mummi jaksoi melko monta vuotta hokea että minut oli lajiteltu väärin ja kyllä minä itsekin ajattelin aika pitkään niin. Mutta siinä vaiheessa kun me kuviteltiin että Harry tosiaan oli poissa, niin… jonkun oli vain jatkettava siitä.”  
  
Sisäisesti Remus päästi valloilleen huokauksen, jonka hän kuvitteli olevan kylliksi vavisuttamaan koko talon seiniä. ”Tämä on ehkä vain minun näkemykseni”, hän aloitti, niin hienotunteisesti kuin kykeni, ”mutta rohkeutta on olemassa monenlaista. Jonkun mielestä urheaa on esimerkiksi sekin, että jaksaa päivästä toiseen käydä lannistumatta tunneilla vaikka ehkä oppisikin vähän hitaammin kuin muut, tai että jatkuvasta kiusaamisesta huolimatta ei koskaan muutu itse ilkeäksi muille.”  
  
Neville tuijotti häntä pitkään tulkitsemattomin kasvoin, kunnes möläytti äkkiä, ”Tämän takia sinä olet aina ollut minun lempiopettajani.” Tajuttuaan mitä oli tullut sanoneeksi tämän posket helähtivät jälleen punaisiksi, mutta he molemmat kuittasivat tilanteen yhtäaikaisella naurulla.  
  
Huvituksensa laannuttua Neville kuitenkin jatkoi, tällä kertaa mietteliäämmin, ”Dumbledore sanoi itse asiassa joskus kauan sitten melkein samaa. Hän sanoi, että joskus todellista rohkeutta on uskaltaa vastustaa vihollisten sijaan ystäviä, jos kokee näiden olevan väärässä jostakin.”  
  
Oli kuin näkymätön koura olisi äkisti puristunut Remuksen sisuksien ympärille. Kuristavan syyllisyyden läpi hän takelteli vastaamaan –  
  
\- mutta siinä samassa keittiön portaista kantautuivat tutut, enteellisen hitaat askeleet.  
  
Neville istui silläpuolen pöytää että tällä oli suora näköyhteys portaikkoon ja Remus todisti tämän kasvojen ilmeen, kun tämä vihdoin käsitti, kuka tulija oli. Keskustelun aiheiden pyöriessä niin vahvasti menneiden tapahtumien ympärillä, hän oli hetkeksi täydellisesti hukannut nykyhetken ja ennen kaikkea sen, etteivät he olleet ainoat talossa paikalla. Nyt Nevillen ilmeestä oli selvää, ettei myöskään Harry ollut maininnut tälle mitään meneillään olevasta järjestelystä.  
  
Severus lipui keittiöön ja kävi nojaamaan vasten läheistä kaapistoa kädet puuskassa. ”Älkää suinkaan antako minun keskeyttää”, tämä totesi pilkallisesti hymyillen.  
  
Nevillen kasvot pysyivät ilmeettöminä; silmäkulmastaan Remus kuitenkin todisti kuinka tämän pöydällä oleva käsi puristui hitaasti nyrkkiin. ”Me olimme vain juuri vaihtamassa kuulumisia”, Remus yritti kuitata. Nevillen suuntaan hän selitti, niin suuripiirteisesti kuin siihen hätään kykeni, ”Severus on viipynyt jonkin aikaa täällä Kalmanhanaukiolla Harryn pyynnöstä.”  
  
Severuksella ei kuitenkaan tuntunut olevan aikomustakaan päästää häntä tilanteesta niin helpolla. ”Käsittääkseni te olitte juuri puhumassa Albuksen edesottamuksista. Tiesitkö sinä, Lupin –” sukunimi särähti viiltävänä Remuksen korviin – ”että hän kehtasi joskus epäillä, että myös minut olisi lajiteltu ennenaikaisesti. Mikäli meissä kaikissa kolmessa oli Albuksen mukaan ainesta kyseiseen tupaan, se antaa minun mielestäni melko… sanotaanko _mielenkiintoisen_ kuvan rohkelikoista.”  
  
Remus tunsi päänsä menevän pyörälle sanojen sisältämistä kerroksista ja viitteistä. Samalla hän ei kuitenkaan voinut olla miettimättä, kuinka pitkään Severus oli itse asiassa kuunnellut ylempänä keskustelua ennen kuin oli suvainnut liittyä heidän seuraansa.  
  
Neville päätti ratkaista tilanteen omalla tavallaan; huolimatta edelleen puolillaan olevasta teekupistaan, tämä nousi ylös tuolistaan ja meni noutamaan vaatteitaan takanreunukselta. ”Minun pitääkin tästä lähteä”, tämä totesi olkansa yli, osoittaen selkeästi sanansa Remukselle. ”Jos viitsit lähettää sen suosituskirjeen parin viikon sisään postilla perästä, niin…”  
  
Toteamuksessa ei varsinaisesti ollut mitään aihetta piruiluun, mutta Severuksen silmät välähtivät pahanilkisesti sen kuullessaan. ”Sinuna en turhia huolehtisi sisäänpääsystä, Longbottom. Mikä tahansa vaille Potteria jäänyt oppilaitos on varmasti hyvillään kun kokee saavansa edes jonkinasteisen lohdutuspalkinnon, niin epäpätevä sellainen kuin kyseessä onkin.”  
  
Neville ei vaivautunut lausumaan edes hyvästejä, painellessaan portaita ylös ja näkymättömiin. Jostakin ylhäältä kantautui pian oven raivokas pamaus ja sitten tuttu hiljaisuus valui jälleen taloon, paksuna kuin terva.  
  
Remus tunsi raivon käpristelevän sisällään kuin osa hänen ruumiistaan olisi äkkiä valettu siitä; kaikkeen siihen sekoittui myös aimo annos raskasta, halvaannuttavanlaatuista pettymystä. ”Ja minkähän takia sinusta tuntui että tuo oli välttämätöntä?” hän murisi.  
  
”Koska toisin kuin sinä, minä en ole ottanut tavaksi valehdella entisille oppilailleni näiden kyvyistä – tai lähinnä niiden puutteesta”, Severus sihahti, poistuen sitten samaa tietä kuin Neville hetkeä aiemmin.  
  
Remus haali kupit kasaan ja kävi paiskaamassa ne tiskialtaaseen. Ikivanha posliini helähti teon voimasta rikki ja sinkoili ympäriinsä, pienempien sirpaleiden löytäessä heti tiensä viemäriin ja tehden kuppien korjauksen mahdottomaksi. Hän nojasi päätään altaan yläpuoliseen kaappiin ja katseli sen alla vallitsevaa tuhoa. Tottumuksesta hän oli kattanut hänelle ja Nevillelle samat kupit joista he Severuksen kanssa aina joivat; toisen kupin käärmeenmuotoisen kahvan kultaus oli alkanut jo kulua siitä tavasta jolla hän sitä aina piteli.  
  
Keittiön molemmin puolin hyllyköt notkuivat posliinia, mutta silti kaksi väkivaltaisesti tuhoutunutta kuppia tuntuivat Remuksesta sillä hetkellä korvaamattomalta menetykseltä.

  
  
*

  
  
Nevillen käyntiä seuranneena yönä Severus ei ilmestynyt nukkumaan hänen viereensä. Remus jaksoi nähdä sen verran vaivaa että tarkasti Pohjapiirroksesta tämän olevan huoneessaan, ja toisti saman toimenpiteen aamulla. Myöskään kahtena seuraavana päivänä he eivät kohdanneet talossa kertaakaan; hän ei kuullut Severuksen liikuskelevan ylemmissä kerroksissa eikä havainnut tämän käynneistä mitään merkkejä keittiössä. Äkillisesti langenneessa yksinäisyydessä Kalmanhanaukio näytti taas oikean luontonsa, joka paljastui valheellisen kuoren takaa kuin repsottavien tapettien takana pilkottava lahous. Raadolliset pakkaset olivat sinä vuonna saapuneet varhain ja jäätyneet rakenteet päästivät onttoja ääniä Remuksen vaeltaessa surkeana pitkin luotaantyöntäviksi muuttuneita huoneita.  
  
Vielä toisen päivän illansuussa Pohjapiirros kertoi hänelle Severuksen olevan edelleen huoneessaan kolmannessa kerroksessa, joten kun Remus lähempänä puoltayötä viimein päätti siirtyä vuoteeseen, hän jähmettyi havaitessaan huoneessa olevan jo jonkun. Hän oli jo vetänyt sauvansa esiin, ennen kuin tunnisti pimeässä sängyn toisella laidalla kyyhöttävän hahmon.   
  
Tämän sijaan hän kohdisti loitsun yöpöydällä olevaan lamppuun; Severus irvisti ja räpytteli tahmeasti silmiään vasten äkillistä valoa, vetäytyen kauemmaksi sen piiristä. Tullessaan seisomaan vuoteen reunalle Remus huomasi että tämän kasvot näyttivät nääntyneemmiltä kuin koskaan ennen, ihon ollessa heikossa valaistuksessa kelmeä ja nahkea. Äkillinen huoli pyyhkäisi hänessä edelleen vellovan ärtymyksen yli.  
  
Ennen kuin Remus ehti kuitenkaan sanoa mitään, Severus kuiskasi äkisti, ”En tiedä mikä pisti minut sanomaan ne asiat Longbottomille.”  
  
Remus kurtisti yllättyneenä kulmiaan. ”Emmeköhän me molemmat tiedä, ettet sinä ole koskaan juuri piilotellut mielipidettäsi hänestä.”  
  
Severus päästi äännähdyksen, joka oli enemmänkin käheä yskäys kuin minkäänlainen myöntävä ele. ”Mutta tämä oli eri asia. Ei minua kiinnosta mikäli joku tunari haluaa heittäytyä kasvitieteilijöiden riesaksi, kunhan pysyy poissa minun tieteenalaltani.”  
  
”Ja sanomalla ’tunari’ sinä oikeasti tarkoitat…?”  
  
”Mitä sinä oikein haluat minun sanovan?” tämä kähähti. ”Että vastoin kaikkia todennäköisyyksiä Longbottomista kasvoi sittenkin koko kansan sankari? Että oppilas, jolla oli joskus vaikeuksia pystyttää pelkkä noidankattila oikein päin, onnistui lopulta siinä missä minä en – pistämään kampoihin Carroweille ja vieläpä tuhoamaan lopulta sen saakelin käärmeen!”  
  
”Severus –” Remus aloitti, ojentaen vaistonvaraisesti kättään koskettaakseen tätä, mutta Severus tönäisi hänen kätensä sivuun hinautuessaan vaivalloisesti parempaan asentoon vasten tyynyjä. Vasta siinä vaiheessa hän huomasi kuinka tämän vartalo vapisi kuin horkassa, mutta Severus ei itse vaikuttanut sitä noteeraavan, jatkaessaan kuumeisen matalalla äänellä, ”Tiedätkö, sen jälkeen kun Potter kumppaneineen oli lähtenyt, minä makasin siellä rötiskössä tunteja miettimässä, miksi ihmeessä oikein olin ottanut sen hiton besoaarin. Albuksen minulle antamat ohjeet oli täytetty viimeistä myöten, eikä häntä ollut koskaan kiinnostanut miettiä mitä minulle sen jälkeen tapahtuisi kuin minun roolini Potteria koskevassa suunnitelmassa oli ohi. Lähinnä koska mitään suunnitelmaa _ei ollut_.”  
  
Remus jähmettyi viiltävien sanojan rekisteröityessä hänen mielessään. Vaikkei tämä sitä suoraan sanonutkaan, Severuksen kommentin sisältämä viesti oli selkeä; mitä mieltä oli pelastaa elämä, jota ei voinut enää edes elämäksi kutsua? Rääkyvä röttelö oli ehkä nyt kaukana, mutta Kalmanhanaukion läpi käyvässä ujelluksessa asui edelleen sen varjo, jota osa Severuksesta ei ollut koskaan jättänyt taakseen.  
  
Remus ei voinut kuin halvaantuneena todistaa, kuinka Severuksen tärisevä käsi nousi raapimaan ihoa paidan läpi siitä kohdasta, missä kaula ja solisluu kohtasivat. Hän oli ymmärtänyt jo viikkoja sitten että se oli eräänlainen alitajuinen ele, jota tämä toisti ollessaan hermostunut tai tarpeeksi uupunut, eikä hän ollut juuri ajatellut sitä sen enempää. Nyt Severuksen sormet kuitenkin raastoivat kohtaa kuin ne pyrkisivät irrottamaan ihosta jotakin, ja äkisti Remuksen mielessä syttyi pieni epävarmuuden liekki.  
  
”Mitä sinä –” Severus aloitti, mutta tällä kertaa se oli Remus joka töni tämän estelevät kädet sivuun, alkaessaan avata tämän aina niin ylösnapitettua paitaa. Hän pysähtyi rintakehän kohdalla ja kiskoi sitten kankaan sivuun, kunnes löysi haluamansa.  
  
Hän oli aikanaan nähnyt Arthur Weasleyn iholla Naginin hyökkäyksestä kertovat arvet, jotka parantajien oli kuitenkin onnistunut taltuttaa jo häipymässä oleviksi punertaviksi neulansilmiksi. Severuksen kaulan alaosaa hallitsevat, märkivät jäljet olivat sen sijaan sairaalloisen violetit ja iho niiden ympärillä oli painunut kellertäville kupruille. Haavoista tunki Remuksen herkkään nenään mädäntyvän lihan katku.  
  
”Myrkytys – sinä olet edelleen myrkytetty!” Remus kuiskasi.  
  
Äkillinen ymmärrys sai hänen päänsä lähes pyörälle. Hän kelasi mielessään taaksepäin kaikkea tapahtunutta, aina unissakävelyistä ruokahaluttomuuteen, ja siitä outoihin kuuloharhoihin ja niihin tekoihin, joita Severus ei muistanut suorittaneensa. Äkisti jopa sellaisissa pikkuseikoissa kuin tämän herkkyydessä kylmälle ja mieltymyksessä kasvihuoneen trooppiseen lämpöön oli järkeä.  
  
”Luultavasti parantajat luulivat hoitaneensa sinut kuntoon, mutta tulehdus oli edelleen voimissaan”, hän kiirehti selittämään, hänen kielensä kompastellessa siinä äkillisen informaation tulvassa joka valtasi hänen mielensä. ”Nagini ei ollut mikään tavallinen käärme, joten kävisi järkeen että se purema voisi jättää jotain hirnyrkin vaikutukseen verrattavia oireita. Käsitätkö sinä?”  
  
Severus räpäytti hitaasti silmiään – ja sitten, tullen selkeästi ensimmäistä kertaa siitä kunnolla tietoiseksi, kääntyi katsomaan ihollaan vallitsevaa tuhoa. ”Eli toissapäivänä Longbottomin seurassa…”  
  
”Se saattoi olla jokin kaiku; kuten sinä juuri äsken mainitsit, Neville oli kuitenkin se joka tappoi Naginin.”  
  
Severus tuijotti vielä hetken mitään näkemättömin silmin puremaa. Sitten kalsea nauru alkoi kummuta tämän rintakehästä ja valui ulos rohtuneilta huulilta, saaden Remuksen ihon kananlihalle. ”Kaiken tämän ajan me olemme ajatelleet että se on Musta joka täällä mellastaa”, tämä sanoi, irvistäen lähes mielipuolisesti, ”mutta se olenkin ollut minä. Puoliveristen Pohjapiirros… se ei olisi kyennyt kertomaan tätä, vaikka olisi halunnutkin.”  
  
Mutta Severus oli väärässä, Remus ymmärsi äkisti; hän muisti ne satunnaiset hetket jolloin oli kuvitellut kartan pelkästään temppuilevan, kuten esimerkiksi Severuksen ensimmäisen unissakävelyn hetkellä, ja ne aaltomaiset viivat, joiden hän oli ajatellut olevan pelkkiä tuhruja. Hän asui yhden niistä harvoista ihmisistä talossa joka taisi käärmeskieltä, eikä hän silti ollut tunnistanut sitä paperilla.  
  
Ajatellen että heillä olisi myöhemmin aikaa kattavampaan selvitykseen, hän kiirehti sanomaan, ”Meidän pitää miettiä miten me järjestämme sinut hoitoon. Minä voin käydä hälyttämässä jonkun Mungosta tänne ja aamulla me voimme kirjoittaa Taikalainvartiostoon siirtolupaa hakien, mutta sitä ennen sinun pitää luvata minulle jotakin.” Kun Severus vain katsoi häntä hämmentyneesti, Remus jatkoi, ”Lupaa, että sinä haluat parantua.”  
  
Severus hätkähti näkyvästi. Remuksen kämmen lepäsi edelleen tämän rahisten kohoilevalla rintakehällä, mutta nyt Severus nykäisi paitaansa takaisin haavan peitoksi ja pakotti näin ollen hänen kosketuksensa vetäytymään. ”Kuinka niin?” tämä halusi tietää, tuskin kuuluvalla äänellä.  
  
”Koska minä en usko että mistään vastalääkkeistä on tässä vaiheessa hyötyä, ellet sinä itse oikeasti halua niiden toimivan.”  
  
He tuijottivat toisiaan raskaan hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Remus oli kuin aistivinaan Severuksen elimistössä kaiken tämän aikaa uinuneen pimeyden, joka nyt ensimmäistä kertaa tunnistettavasti nosti päätään ja tarkkaili häntä laskelmoivasti tämän tummien silmien muodostaman esiripun takaa.  
  
 _”Tiedätkö, sen jälkeen kun Potter kumppaneineen oli lähtenyt, minä makasin siellä rötiskössä tunteja miettimässä, miksi ihmeessä oikein olin ottanut sen hiton besoaarin.”_  
  
Niin paljon kuin Remus paloikin halusta antaa lukemattomia syitä heille jatkaa eteenpäin, hän tiesi niiden olevan hänestä itsestään lähtöisin, kokoelma hänen toiveitaan ja tuntemuksiaan, jotka hän koki tuoneensa jo selkeästi ilmi sanoissaan ja teoissaan. Hänellä ei ehkä enää ollut tapana etsiä toiveikkain silmin tarinan pahaenteisiä variksia, mutta se tarkoittanut etteikö Severus olisi niin tehnyt. Hän oli kuitenkin antanut ymmärtää että oli olemassa toisenlainen mahdollisuus, ja että ainut mitä Severuksen täytyi tehdä, oli tarttua siihen. Kaiken kokemansa jälkeen hän oli kuitenkin oppinut että oli tilanteita jolloin ratkaisu taistelemisesta oli tehtävä omista syistä, ja kukistaakseen kehonsa vallanneen vieraan, Severuksen oli loppupeleissä haluttava sitä itse.  
  
Ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan jälkeen Severuksen hartiat kuitenkin viimein notkahtivat. Huokaisten syvään tämä nojasi päätään vasten tyynyä ja osoitti sanansa yläpuolella häämöttävälle katolle, mutisten, ”Hyvä on, hyvä on. Mutta katsokin että etsit sieltä Mungosta käsiisi jonkun kunnon myrkkyspesialistin etkä mitään toistaitoista harjoittelijaa, koska muuten en voi luvata vastaavani seurauksista…”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Remus oli seisonut jo hyvin aikaa portilla odottamassa, kun Andromeda ilmiintyi paikalle. He eivät olleet nähneet sitten toukokuun ja pitäneet sen jälkeen yhteyttä harvakseltaan kirjein, joten hän oli ollut hämmästynyt saatuaan hetken mielijohteesta esitettyyn kutsuunsa myöntävän vastauksen. Yllätyksekseen Remus tuli nyt myös vedettyä halaukseen, ja sen jälkeen he lähtivät yhtä matkaa kävelemään kohti määränpäätään.  
  
Remus ei ollut käynyt paikalla sitten kevään, jolloin pientä hautausmaata hallitsevat valtavat lehmukset olivat olleet vasta silmuilla. Nyt alastomat puut hytisivät heidän laillaan kylmässä viimassa. Siellä täällä pilkahtelevat muut haudankävijät olivat jo ehtineet synnyttää hankeen kävelynmentävät urat ja Remus kulki edeltä polkua tasoittaen, kunnes he lopulta saapuivat oikeiden hautapaasien kohdalle. Tonks oli haudattu isänsä viereen, ja näiden rinnalla uinuivat samaten Tediä edeltäneet lukuisat sukupolvet.  
  
Andromeda ojentautui puhdistamaan hansikoidulla kädellään lumet hautojen kaiverrusten päältä, antaen Remukselle hetkellisen tilaisuuden tarkastella itseään huomaamatta. Hän ei voinut olla ajattelematta että tapahtunut oli vihdoin riisunut tämän kaikista yhdennäköisyyden rippeistä edesmenneeseen sisareensa, ikään kuin se olisi ollut mahdollista silkan tahdonvoiman avulla. Hän tiesi että Andromeda oli Kingsleyn pyynnöstä alkanut toimia yhdessä Taikalainvartioston kanssa, varmistaakseen sen, että tieto tavoitti kaikkien sodassa sivullisina menehtyneiden jästien omaiset; samoin tämä kävi edelleen säännöllisesti keskustelemassa niiden noitien ja velhojen kanssa, joiden jästisyntyiset puolisot olivat joutuneet vainojen kohteeksi tai jopa menettäneet henkensä.  
  
”Kingsley mainitsi viimeksi jotakin yhteisistä joulujuhlista Kotikolossa”, Andromeda mutisi yllättäen suoristautuessaan. ”Oletko sinä mahdollisesti menossa?”  
  
Remus pudisti päätään; kaikki Harrysta Mollyyn olivat pyytäneet häntä paikalle, mutta hän oli ilmoittanut viettävänsä aaton Kalmanhanaukiolla Severuksen seurana, parantajien lupailtua että tämä pääsisi silloin sairaalasta pois.  
  
”Tule joka tapauksessa minun luokseni syömään viimeistään vuodenvaihteen jälkeen.”  
  
Remus muisti äkisti Taikalainvartiostosta edellisviikolla saapuneen ilmoituksen Severuksen tapauksen lähestyvästä uudelleenkäsittelystä. Kirjeen sanamuoto oli antanut ymmärtää että kyseessä oli enää pelkkä muodollisuus ja toiveikkaasti hän mutisi, ”Saattaisin olla… tuomassa jonkun.” Sitten, ymmärrettyään täysin jälkijunassa kenen kanssa parhaillaan puhui – ”Ymmärrän tietenkin jos se on liian outoa.”  
  
Andromeda kuitenkin vain kohautti mustaan verhottuja harteitaan. ”Jos sinä olet onnellinen, aina vain parempi. Sitä Dorakin olisi halunnut.”  
  
”Entä jos se joku olisikin… mies?”  
  
Remus ei muistanut että hän olisi koskaan varsinaisesti myöntänyt asiaa kenellekään, ja jo nyt hänen sisällään nousi vahva halu juosta pois kuin pelästynyt lapsi.  
  
Andromedan katse sen sijaan pysyi ilmeettömänä. Hetken päästä tämä kuitenkin kohotti hitaasti kulmiaan. ”Remus, minä vietin koko nuoruuteni seuraamalla sivusta puhdasveristen illanistujaisia. Usko pois, ei ole olemassa kovin montaa asiaa jotka onnistuvat järkyttämään minua.”  
  
Nauru, johon sekoittui vahva annos ironiaa, purkautui ulos hänen huuliltaan. ”Se jäänee nähtäväksi”, Remus vastasi enteellisesti, mutta ei voinut estää itseään hymyilemästä helpottuneesti.  
  
Andromeda vastasi hymyyn ja tarttui häntä sitten käsikynkästä, ja yhdessä he aloittivat paluumatkan takaisin portille.

  
  
*

  
  
Samana iltapäivänä Remuksen oli tarkoitus palata taas Severuksen seuraksi Mungoon. Ennen lähtöään hän kuitenkin kiipesi natisevat portaat aina Kalmahanaukion ylimpään kerrokseen asti, työntäen sitten päättäväisesti auki Siriuksen huoneen sinetöidyn oven.  
  
Jos hän olisi missään vaiheessa viitsinyt tehdä vastaavan matkan aikaisemmin, hän olisi todennäköisesti saanut huomata, että kyseessä oli pahaenteisyyden kehdon sijaan pelkkä pölyn kerrostama huone. Remus istui sängylle ja katseli ympärillään olevia tavaroita, palauttaen mieleensä niiden tuttuja kaikuja. Kaikista paikoista hän oli lopulta valikoinut tämän siksi, jonne halusi tulla sanottavansa sanomaan.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, hän myönsi viimein ääneen. Sillä, ettei Sirius ollutkaan ollut talossa tapahtuneiden omituisuuksien takana, ei loppupeleissä ollut mitään merkitystä; sillä, että hän oli hetkittäin ollut valmis uskomaan asian olevan niin, sen sijaan oli.  
  
Epäluottamus oli aina kaihertanut suuret railot heidän väliseensä ystävyyteen, aina siihen pisteeseen asti, että he olivat olleet valmiita pitämään toisiaan pettureina ensimmäisen sodan synkimpinä hetkinä. Nyt Remus kuitenkin ensimmäistä kertaa käsitti, ettei hän varsinaisesti koskaan ollut edes antanut Siriukselle tilaisuutta ymmärtää, vaan oli turhan usein vetäytynyt oman hiljaisuuden muurinsa taakse, päättäen jättää sanomatta vastaan mahdollisen konfliktin pelossa. Ehkä Sirius oli kuitenkin tuntenut hänet tarpeeksi hyvin nähdäkseen hänen salaavan jotain ja olettanut yksinkertaisesti pahinta. Oli väärin häneltä vielä näinkin monen vuoden jälkeen syyllistää tätä lukemattomista lapsuuden typeryyksistä ja niistä innoitusta saaneista aikuisiän idiotismeista, kun hän oli yhtälailla ollut niihin syypää. Samalla lailla hän oli edelleen antanut menneiden vainota itseään, tavalla joka kieli enemmän hänen omasta epävarmuudestaan kuin minkään sortin aidosta kummittelusta.  
  
Vaatekaapin seinämään kiinnitetyssä julisteessa oli tutun oloinen moottoripyörä ja sen selässä keekoili vähäpukeinen nainen; Remuksen katsellessa se iski hänelle rohkaisevasti silmää.  
  
Hän hymähti ja poistui sitten huoneesta, jättäen kuitenkin mennessään oven kevyesti raolleen.

  
  
*

  
  
Pyhässä Mungossa olivat jouluvalmistelut jo hyvässä vauhdissa. Hänen astuessaan hissistä hänen nenäänsä löi vahva mistelin ja piparkakkujen tuoksu, ja vastaanottotiskin reunalla keikkuvassa radiossa Selestina Taigor aloitteli juuri viimeisintä vuodenaikahittiään, päättyneen sodan tahteja kantavaa kappaletta _Jouluksi kotiin_.  
  
Severukselle oltiin myönnetty tämän nimellisen vankistatuksen nojalla oma yksityishuone. Remus puikkelehti aulassa vallitsevan pahimman hälyn läpi kohti kauempaa potilassiipeä, kunnes saapui huoneen edustalle. Hän nyökkäsi sen edessä istuvalle, tutuksi käyneelle aurorille ja lupasi odottaa sen aikaa, että tämä sai haettua kahviosta jotakin syötävää. Käytävällä seisoessaan hän kuitenkin tuli tietoiseksi siitä että Severuksen huoneen ovi oli jo raollaan ja että sisältä kantautuivat keskustelun äänet. Olettaen että kyseessä oli jonkin hoitajan tekemä visiitti, hän raotti ovea hieman lisää, yllättyen kuitenkin suuresti nähdessään Minerva McGarmiwan istumassa huoneen ainoan vuoteen viereen sijoitetussa tuolissa.  
  
Käynnissä olevasta keskustelusta hän sai sen käsityksen, ettei kaksikolla juuri ollut ollut mahdollisuutta tavata toisiaan sitten keväisen taistelun. Remuksen kurkistaessa sisään Minerva oli parhaillaan sanomassa, ”Käsittääkseni on yleensä kohteliasta käydä esittämässä henkilökohtaiset pahoittelut, kun pakottaa jonkun poistumaan paikalta hyppäämällä ulos ikkunasta.”  
  
”Minä en ’hypännyt’”, Severus nurisi ärtyneesti. Vuoteen ääreen sijoitetun sermin vuoksi Remus ei nähnyt tämän kasvoja, mutta saattoi arvata niillä vallitsevan ilmeen. ”Se oli taktinen poistuminen, jonka minä päätin suorittaa koska en halunnut vahingoittaa sinua.”  
  
”Siinä tapauksessa anna minun jälleenmuotoilla äskeinen: kiitos, että päätit hypätä ikkunasta minun puolestani.”  
  
Remus joutui hetkeksi kääntymään takaisin käytävän puoleen, ettei olisi paljastanut läsnäoloaan naurullaan. Kun hän kääntyi vihdoin takaisin, vaikuttivat molemmat huoneessaolijat jo vakavoituneen.  
  
”Jos sinä olet täällä jonkinlaisen anteeksipyynnön merkeissä, niin voin vakuuttaa, että kaikki sellaiset ovat täysin turhia”, Severus oli parhaillaan sanomassa. ”Sinä toimit täysin sen pohjalta minkä tiesit oikeaksi, enkä minä syytä sinua mistään.”  
  
”Mutta entä jos minä syytän – itseäni siis”, Minerva sanoi painokkaasti. Ärtymyksestä kielivät juonteet värittivät tämän piirteitä ja koulupoika Remuksen sisällä kavahti pelosta. ”Severus, me teimme yhdessä töitä _kahdeksantoista vuotta_. Luulisi että siinä ajassa kehittyisi melko hyvä käsitys siitä, milloin toinen valehtelee sinulle päin näköä.”  
  
”Sinun ei ollut tarkoitus tietää – _kenenkään_ ei ollut tarkoitus tietää. Albus –”  
  
”Ja siitä pääsemmekin suoraan toiseen asiaani. Sinä tiedät kuinka paljon Albus minulle merkitsi, mutta olen silti suoraan sanottuna tyrmistynyt ettei hän kokenut asiakseen voivansa luottaa minuun jossakin koulun tulevaisuutta näin suuresti koskevassa seikassa. Jos nyt hetkeksi unohdetaan kokonaan sinun henkinen hyvinvointisi – eikä sillä että minä mielelläni niin tekisin – niin entä oppilaat? Jos olisin tiennyt että me molemmat pyrimme edistämään heidän turvallisuuttaan, sen sijaan että olisin tuhlannut aikaa piilottelemalla erinäisiä vastarintaliikkeen toimia sinulta…” Minerva pudisti päätään ja huokaisi. ”Albus itsekin jaksoi aina sanoa ettei meidän tulisi taistella toisiamme vastaan, silloin kun sitä tarkoitusta varten oli olemassa oikeakin vihollinen. Kuvittelin että hänellä olisi ollut tarpeeksi järkeä noudattaa omaa neuvoaan.”  
  
Huoneen valtasi syvä hiljaisuus. Remus ei edelleenkään nähnyt Severuksen kasvoja, joten hän ei osannut kuvitella niillä sillä hetkellä vallitsevaa ilmettä. Lopulta tämä kuitenkin takelteli, ”No, me molemmat tiedämme ettei se aina ole pitänyt paikkaansa. Kolme sanaa: opettajien pikkujoulut yhdeksänkymmentä.”  
  
Minerva värähti näkyvästi. ”Mehän sovimme ettei siitä illasta enää ikinä puhuta.”  
  
”Älä huoli - oli lähellä etten vienyt sitä mukanani hautaani.”  
  
Minervan huulet kaartuivat mustanpuhuvaan hymyyn, joka eittämättä peilasi vuosien kokemuksella Severuksen omaa. Ilmassa tuntui väreilevän outo tunne, joka oli sekoitus helpottuneisuutta ja luottavaista toiveikkuutta.  
  
Hetken päästä Minerva virkkoi, ”No, minun lienee parasta lähteä jatkamaan matkaa. Jouluostokset eivät valitettavasti suorita itseään.”  
  
”Voit varmaan mennessäsi muistuttaa Remusta siitä kuinka ovet tuppaavat yleensä toimia – hän on seissyt kohta vartin tuolla käytävässä kuuntelemassa meitä.”  
  
Työntyessään sisään huoneeseen Remus ehti juuri parahiksi todistaa kuinka Minervan kulmat olivat asettumassa takaisin normaalitilaan, niiden eittämättä kivuttua ylös sillä hetkellä kun Severus oli puhutellut häntä etunimellä. Aurori palasi sopivasti kahden kahvikupin kera ja antoi niistä toisen Remukselle, joka puolestaan yritti anteeksipyytävästi tarjota sitä Minervalle. Tämä kuitenkin kieltäytyi siitä lähtöönsä vedoten.  
  
”Joka tapauksessa”, Minerva aloitti sanomaan Severukselle, ”mikäli sinä koet että minusta voisi olla millään tavalla apua sinulle tulevaisuudesta, tiedät mistä minut tavoittaa. On kai sanomattakin selvää että tarjous kattaa myös mahdolliset todistajalausunnot.”  
  
Puristettuaan vielä nopeasti Severuksen peiton päällä lepäävää kättä, Minerva lähti huoneesta, Remukselle mennessään hyväksyvästi nyökäten.  
  
Istuessaan Minervalta vapautuneeseen tuoliin, Remus huomasi että hänen poissa ollessaan yöpöydälle oli ilmestynyt kimppu valkeita miekkaliljoja. Mukana tullutta korttia ei oltu allekirjoitettu, mutta siihen kirjoitettu tervehdys sai hänet käsialan perusteella päättelemään lähetyksen tulleen Narcissalta.  
  
”Mitä tapahtui jouluna yhdeksänkymmentä?” hän ei voinut olla utelematta.  
  
Hetken aikaa näytti siltä, ettei Severus aikonut vastata. Sitten tämä kuitenkin mutisi, ”Oletko sinä ikinä tanssinut sambaa?” Kun Remus pudisti päätään, tämä jatkoi synkästi, ”Mikäli kaikilta silloin paikalla olleilta kysyisi nyt samaa, eivät hekään.”  
  
Taikalainvartioston myönnettyä siirtoluvan, olivat hoidot alkaessaan vieneet Severuksen tilan hetkellisesti vielä huonompaan suuntaan; tämän elimistössä ollut myrkky oli pistänyt vastaan siihen malliin, että Remus oli katsonut parhaaksi viettää muutamia öitä putkeen sairaalalla. Viimeisten kahden päivän aikana vastalääkkeet olivat viimein alkaneet purra kunnolla, ei ehkä vähiten siksi, että Severus oli hänen avustuksellaan raapustanut pitkän listan omia ehdotuksiaan, todettuaan että voisi parantajien ammattitaidon rinnalla yhtä hyvin kutsuttaa Nevillen keittämään itselleen vastaavat liemet.  
  
Nyt Severus istui sängyllä melko lailla omana itsenään, pahimman kalpeuden ja nääntymyksen merkkien jäätyä taakse. Remuksen tehtyä olonsa mukavaksi tämä äkkiä totesi, ”Et ikinä arvaa kuka muukin kävi täällä aiemmin kärkkymässä.” Kun hän vain kohotti kysyvästi kulmiaan, Severus jatkoi myrkyllisesti, ”Rita Luodiko.”  
  
”Et ole tosissasi.”  
  
Severuksen kasvoilla kareili syvästä vastenmielisyydestä kertova ilme. ”Ilmeisesti se haaska aikoo rustata Tylypahkan rehtoreista kertovan trilogiansa päätösosan minusta.”  
  
Toivuttuaan alkujärkytyksestä Remuksen mieleen tuli ihmetellä, ”Ne kaksi aiempaa kirjaahan on julkaistu vasta Dippetin ja Albuksen kuolemien jälkeen. Miten…”  
  
”Sinä minäkin ihmettelin”, Severus sanoi. ”Mutta ilmeisesti julkisuuteen vuoti toukokuussa melko myöhään tieto siitä että minä olinkin hengissä ja siinä vaiheessa sitä hiton opusta oli jo esiluku ynnä rapiat valmiina. Sain sen käsityksen että Luodiko on melko haluton päästämään mitään skuuppia käsistään, kun on siihen kerran kyntensä iskenyt.”  
  
”Miksi minusta tuntuu että sinä otat tämän aivan liian rauhallisesti?”  
  
Severus kohautti synkästi harteitaan. ”Usko pois, olen jo suunnitellut lukemattomia tapoja livauttaa arsenikkia sen naisen aamuteehen. Mutta toisaalta – ei sillä että minulla olisi varsinaisesti enää mitään menetettävää, vaikka tähän nyt vielä lisättäisiinkin joku ala-arvoinen sulmusepite mukaan.”  
  
Hetken asiaa mietittyään Remus uskaltautui sanomaan, ”Kuka tietää; ehkä siitä voi olla jopa jotain hyötyä. Kotirouvat kautta maan vakuuttuvat vihdoin sinun viattomuudestasi. Ja kuvittele kaikkia niitä keväällä syntyviä pikku-Severuksia…” Remus maalaili, ja purskahti sitten nauruun Severuksen järkyttyneen katseen edessä.  
  
Remus viipyi paikalla lähes keskiyöhön asti, tietäen kokemuksesta ettei kukaan tulisi nalkuttamaan hänelle virallisista vierailija-ajoista. Hän oli nähnyt kuinka etenkin nuoret hoitajat luikkivat huoneeseen silmät pelosta suurina, ikään kuin olisivat odottaneet että Severus kykenisi pelkän katseen voimalla muuttamaan nämä sammakoiksi. Luonnollisesti Severus itse otti tilanteesta kaiken ilon irti ja käyttäytyi viimeistä piirtoa myöten kammoksutun vankistatuksensa mukaan, jättäen jopa varsinaisen Piirtonsa näkyville käärittyjen hihojen alta. Remus oli sallinut sen ja jopa näytellyt oman osansa hymyilemällä aina hurmaavasti, kun hoitajien mieleen oli tullut vilkuilla häntä ikään kuin kysyen, mitä palkittu sotasankari teki valvomassa moisen murhaajan vuoteen vierellä.  
  
Hänen alkaessaan haukotella leuat narskuen, Severus kuitenkin lopulta komensi häntä lähtemään. Remus nousi ylös tuolista ja venytteli, ja oli vähällä menettää tasapainonsa kun Severus äkisti veti hänet kaavunrinnuksista lähelleen.  
  
”Toivon ettei tuo ollut vain koska sinä haluat löytää uusia tapoja järkyttää hoitajia”, Remus mutisi suudelman viimein päätyttyä. "Tai koska koet ettei Luodikolla ole vielä tarpeeksi valonarkaa materiaalia.”  
  
”Pidä tätä vaikka esimakuna”, Severus kuittasi, ja jätti sitten Remuksen harhailemaan heikoin jaloin käytävään, hänen pohtiessa mennessään oliko kommentti sittenkään varsinaisesti liittynyt tuloillaan olevaan kirjaan.

  
  
*

  
  
Severus laskettiin pois sairaalasta joulupäivän aamuna. Siihen mennessä Remus oli jo onnistunut vierailemassa piipahtaneen Harryn kanssa vakuuttamaan vahtivuoroon määrätyn aurorin siitä, ettei Severus ollut aikeissa sännätä karkuun sillä sekunnilla kun pääsisi ulkoilmaan, eikä saattoapu täten ollut tarpeen. Niinpä he saattoivat poistua harvinaislaatuisesti kahdestaan näyteikkunan kautta talviselle kadulle.  
  
Kumpikin heistä tuntui olevan yhtäläisen haluton ilmiintymään suoraan takaisin Kalmanhanaukiolle, joten he aloittivat pitkän kävelyn kohti kotia. Juhlapyhä ja aikainen kellonaika takasivat se, ettei kaduilla juuri liikkunut muita, eivätkä he tummissa jästivaatteissaan poikenneet mitenkään satunnaisista ohikulkijoista. Ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan Remuksen mieleen tuli pohtia, että ehkä hän voisikin tulevaisuudessa kuvitella elävänsä näin, ulkopuolella siitä maailmasta joka oli aikanaan lumonnut hänet mahdollisuuksillaan, mutta joka oli käynyt ahtaaksi ja epämukavaksi kuin pesussa kutistunut vaate.  
  
Tunnin kävelyn jälkeen he olivat kuitenkin liian kohmeessa jatkaakseen jalan, ja eräällä sivukujalla Remus ojensi sauvakätensä kutsuakseen Poimittaislinjan paikalle. Violetti bussi oli samaten kiitollisen autio, ja he pakenivat henkilökunnan uteliaita katseita verhoin eristetylle takapenkille.  
  
”Miten ihmeessä minä oikein päädyin asumaan kahden taikamaailman tunnetuimman kasvon kanssa?” Remus keksi ihmetellä, bussin liukastellessa pitkin katuja ja ajaen heidät hakemaan toistuvasti tukea toisistaan.  
  
Severus nojasi häneen ja katsoi takalasista kuinka kokonainen autojen letka hivuttautui heidän jäljiltään takaisin paikoilleen. ”Kuten sanottua, sinä nyt oletkin aina viihtynyt melko kyseenalaisessa seurassa.”  
  
Remus virnisti kommentille, tuntien kuinka suunnaton, vieras ilo teki syntyään hänen rintakehänsä sisällä. _Tämä_ , hän ajatteli äkisti, ymmärtäen vihdoin vastauksen omaan ihmetykseensä heidän selviytymisestään, _tämä se oli_ – ja sillä hetkellä äkillinen mutka paiskasi hänet suoraan Severuksen syliin, eikä hänen naurunsa enää ollutkaan niin odottamaton, vaan pelkästään vapautunut.

 


End file.
